Prototype God Arc
by The Reaper Only
Summary: At the same time that Lenka Utsugi became the New-Type Gods Eater, there was a match for the New Prototype God Arc. But people didn't like the idea of that God Arc, Fenrir wanted to see it in action. "It's a mistake, for some reason it's a prototype and not a real God Arc..." SomaxOC LenkaxAlisa
1. Prologue

_**I got the idea from the Demo of Gods Eater Resurrection (Yep, i download it today to my PSVITA). When i saw the scythe and the new predator mode the idea pop out immediately and i start writing like crazy. Anyway, i'm still writing the other fanfiction. Every week in posting a new chapter of these two so stay tuned every week XD.**_

 _ **(Grammars fixed 18/07/2016)**_

* * *

 **Prologue** : Are you Mad?

"Is there a problem, dad?" Murasaki asks to her father Paylor Sakaki. He calls her to come to his office to discuss something. Murasaki was known to get into problems very often, but this... was on another level.

"Yes and No, I want to ask... Why did you punch the other kid?" Sakaki ask concerned. Murasaki never gets violent, she just gets in troubles because she mess with people.

"They were annoying me and Soma" The little girl say, trying to look innocent. Sakaki sighs.

"The fathers say they were only talking about Soma on his back"

"That's why..." Murasaki smile "It's RUDE to talk behind someone's back"

"You're right about that... but you leave them bleeding"

"Oh really?... Well, sorry to break their pretty little nose, but they started it" Murasaki smile like she was crazy. Sakaki sigh, it was difficult for him to raise her alone. Her mother dies after giving birth, since that day he was trying really hard, but she doesn't put it easy. "Mmm... Maybe I should try something new..." Sakaki thought

"Listen, Murasaki... i won't punish you for this, you know that i won't make you do something you hate either. I love you, but sometimes you do things like this. And it's hard to keep loving you" Sakaki knows that Murasaki love him a lot. If a father says to his daughter that he doesn't love her anymore, of course she would do anything... Sometimes.

"So... You stop loving me?" Murasaki was nervous. Sakaki got her in the palm of his hand now.

"Well... i will love you more if you apologize to those kids-" "Deal!" Murasaki interrupt him. She get up of her chair, run to the door and leave at the speed of light...

"I didn't say now!" Sakaki scream. Murasaki was really fast "Well, i'll talk to her later... Now, this God Arc it's a real problem" Sakaki was working on a Prototype God Arc. He raises his head and see his decease wife "Sasha... She is like you, always doing whatever she wants. Not listening to anyone" Sakaki smile, remembering those days... "I just hope that one day..." Sakaki raises the picture "You could forgive me..."


	2. I'm a Gods Eater, now what?

_**In this fanfiction i put Lenka Utsugi, the anime protagonist. But it won't be like the anime (i mean, he will look the same, but his personality won't be the same), it will keep the game route with Lenka as the New-Type.**_

 _ **Grammars fixed (18/07/2016)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : I'm a Gods Eater, now what?

"Johannes, what a surprise! you don't come here very often" Sakaki say. Johannes von Schicksal the Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch was now in Sakaki's office to talk about the New-Type they found.

"We found a match for the New-Type Gods Eater" Johannes was serious and hang him over a paper with the information

"Really? What's his name?" Sakaki asks and look at the paper. All the information was there and the picture of a young boy. He has dark blue, spiky short hair, semi-bushy eyebrows and light green eyes. He was wearing a white T-Shirt at the moment they took the picture.

"Lenka Utsugi, 17 years old. He lives in the Outer Ghetto. He doesn´t have parents or any known relative. He was found outside the walls almost a year ago" Johannes explain

"I see"

"And there is another match too for that "Prototype" God Arc you made..." Johannes was reluctant but say it "It's Murasaki"

"What!?" Sakaki couldn't believe it. In the beginning He modifies that God Arc as an emergency weapon, after Fenrir told him that the Original Project was on hold. Eventually he cancels the modifications and lock the God Arc because it was giving him problems with the compatibility and it wasn't responding as he want it to do. But Fenrir made him finish it anyway... Looks like they wanted to test it after all.

"Yes... Listen Paylor. This will be her choice if she decides to participate. We need everything to success and she will be an excellent God Eater. We have everything prepared in case something goes wrong with the Prototype... we don't want her to get hurt"

"I know..." Paylor look at the picture to his right. Murasaki had 7 years when he takes that picture. In the course of the years she grows up to become into a beautiful woman... she had a few screws loose, of course, but neither the less, he loves her and if she wants to be a Gods Eater then she can.

"We have already called her, she'll be here in a couple of minutes. She'll come to your office first. See you later" Johannes leaves. When Murasaki was 14 she decide to live in the Outer Ghetto, Sakaki didn't want that, but in the end she left anyway. She was now living in a little house near the Den. She was working in one of the shelters, helping people. Sakaki didn't see her in two years, the last time she came over she was 16 and she only comes to say "hello" and leave.

"Knock, knock, knock... Doctor we know you are there, come out with the hands where i can see them" Murasaki say on the other side of the door. Sakaki laugh at his daughter joke.

"Okay, officer, i surrender, but tell my daughter i love her" Sakaki opens the door and smile. Murasaki had long messy brown hair that reaches her lower back, she had her mother's eyes, which are red, she had a slender body with big breast (not so big, but not so small either). She was wearing a black waistcoat with a white shirt underneath, red tie, black pants, brown shoes and a black hat to complete.

"Of course Doc" Murasaki says and hugged her father "i missed you, dad"

"Me too... Although you could come more often"

"i know, but i've been busy, lately a lot of people are living in the shelters and it was difficult"

"I didn't expect you to be working in a place like that"

"They were okay with it, i didn't cause problem so it's okay"

"Listen... are you sure you want this?" Murasaki put her hand on her father's shoulder

"It's my decision, dad" Sakaki was nervous, not for her safety. She acts normal with him, but when she is alone with another person... He was surprised she could work helping in the shelters

"Okay, i have to take care of some things first. You take the elevator to take the aptitude test"

"All right, wish me luck" Murasaki leave

"You don't need luck. You already are lucky" Sakaki say watching his daughter taking the elevator to become a God Eater...

* * *

"THAT was the Weirdest thing i've seen i my entire life!" Murasaki scream in the elevator. She takes the aptitude test, everything went well until a tentacle came out of the God Arc and connect with her armlet. She didn't like the idea of having that Armlet stuck in her arm for the rest of her life.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anymore... What now?" She asks to herself. They told her to wait in the entrance for the advisor... she hates to wait. When she came out of the elevator she saw two boys sitting on the couch, she approached and sit Next to the one wearing yellow and orange clothes. Looks like the boys were talking when she got there.

"Hey, you're a match too?" the yellow boy asks

"That depends, do i get a reward?" Murasaki smiles

"No, but-" Murasaki interrupts him "Then i can't tell you then, me and my armlet are very happy talking to each other right now" She say keeping the armlet close to her mouth

"I see, what's your name? Or you can't tell me either?"

"Well... I don't know. Should i reveal my name? If i do, do you promise not to steal my name?" Murasaki asks concerned

"... i promise" The boy smile and follow her game

"Okay, i'm Murasaki Sakaki. It's a pleasure mmm... orange"

"Orange?"

"Yeah, your hair is orange... kind of"

"Well, i like the nickname it's simple, my name is Kota Fujiki by the way. You can call me orange if you want i don't mind" Kota smile at Murasaki

"Oh, did you fall in love with me? Sorry but i'm older i can't date younger boys" Murasaki was messing with Kota

"Huh? n-no... i'm-"

"Don't say another word. Our love it's too complicated for people to understand"

"... okayyy..." Kota was a little confused, but also was happy

"It's nice to meet you Murasaki, i'm Lenka Utsugi" Lenka say to her

"It's to meet you too, sorry if i steal your boyfriend here"

"What?! No, you got it wrong!" Kota scream

"Sorry, i saw you two sitting really close to each other and i thought..." Murasaki love messing with people

"No... we were talking, nothing more" While Kota tries to defend himself, Lenka tries not to laugh at him.

"It's okay, i don't judge, i'm bisexual"

"You say what now?" Kota eyes widen and Murasaki winks at him. After the little " _talk_ " with the boys, the advisor appears... and Murasaki recognizes her, She was Tsubaki Amamiya.

"Stand up" She ordered

"Huh?" Kota says

"I said, _"Stand up!"_ On your feet!" She exclaim and the three stand up immediately

"I'm on a tight schedule, so i'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya and i'm your advisor. This is your schedule - after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, the answer my every order with a "Yes". Understood?" She asks but no one answer.

"Answer me!" Tsubaki demanded an answer

"Yes, ma'am!" The three answer at the same time

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with you" Tsubaki point at Lenka "Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's office by 1500 hours. You can take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir East Branch a.k.a "The Den". Make sure you pay your respects to the member of your team. You can go now... Murasaki" Tsubaki turn to her

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to see you again, just don't do something stupid you're not 10 anymore"

"I can't make promises" Murasaki grin

"Just go before i decide to send you against an Ouroboros" Tsubaki left irritated

* * *

Murasaki was walking down the hall and saw the director coming from her dad's office "Hello Director, it's been a while" Murasaki say, she knows better than anyone that you can't mess with the director... she already tried.

"Indeed, I'm counting on you Murasaki. Make your father proud" He leaves and she says "He already is... fucker" she whispers the last part, Murasaki hate the Director for how he treat Soma. She's been friends with Soma since the two were 5 and she hates how people treat him like some kind of monster, he didn't do anything wrong. She keeps walking to her father's office, open the door and find him with Lenka.

"Oh, sorry... If you want privacy i can come back later" Murasaki joked

"Good one Murasaki, actually i was about to make the medical checkup of Lenka. If you want to stay is your choice" Sakaki explains

"Mmm... Okay, when you finish with him i'm next" She said. Lenka lay down in the bed and Sakaki proceeds with the checkup "How are feeling?" He ask to his daughter

"Good" She answers

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, i know i should, but no"

"Well, it's not odd coming from you"

"... How's Soma?" She asks out of nowhere

"Soma?... Like always, but when you left he's been avoiding a lot of people. Even his teammates"

"I see..."

"You'll be assigned to the First Unit, Soma is in that Unit too. Maybe later you two can talk"

"If i talk to him i will mess with him" she says while smiling "I can't control myself sometimes"

"You are okay when you're talking to me"

"You're my father, i respect you... and no one else"

"And Soma?"

"He's is my friend... that doesn't mean i trust him enough to don't mess with him"

"Family bonds are stronger, aren't they?"

"Indeed"


	3. Testing

**I want to thanks RavenGoesToHeaven for rewieving and thanks to all the people that are reading XD You guys are the best!** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Testing... Testing

After the checkup Murasaki awake in her room, it was already morning, there was a note for her in the table "When you wake up, come to the lab. i need to tell you something" obviously was Sakaki. Murasaki get up of the bed, wash her face and go to the lab. "He could tell me before the checkup" Murasaki thought

"Okay, i´m back. what happen?" Murasaki enter and fine her father doing some modification in her God Arc.

"Hello Murasaki. I want to tell you something about your God Arc. It´s a prototype that´s why is so different to the others"

"Different?"

"While the Old God Arcs are blades or gun, and the New-Types has both. Yours is neither one of them" He was right, Murasaki didn´t pay attention to her God Arc. She thought it was a normal God Arc, true to be told that God Arc looks like a...

"It´s a scythe... why?, i mean... i thought it was a normal form, it´s been a while since i´ve been here so i think this one was a standard one"

"No, it isn´t. This God Arc have... issues, it need some adjustment. But Fenrir want to use it anyway"

"... What kind of issue?"

"It Have a different predator mode. It´s more aggresive, and there is a possibility that could get out of hands. I stop the project, but Fenrir insist on having it. They think this could give of a huge advance on the aragamis"

"So Fenrir doesn´t care if the God Arc have problems?"

"It can be use, but there is a 50% that "something" will go wrong... that´s why you need to be careful. If something happens promise me that you will tell me"

"... i will. i promise"

* * *

After checking the God Arc, Murasaki sit in the entrace waiting for her Leader´s Unit. She search to see who it was and was surprise to found Lindow in that spot. At least she will have a familiar face in the team beside Soma. A couple of minutes later, Lenka came out of the elevator and sit next to her. Murasaki knows why, Lenka was in the 1st Unit too.

"So... we are comrades" Lenka trying to start a conversation

"Looks like that way... unless you misheard"

"Well, let´s do our best... by careful"

"... What? because i´m a girl?"

"... no"

"Good... if you really mean that, apologies with me, my God Arc and every woman here"

"..." Lenka was nervious he didn´t know if she was messing with him or if she really mean that

"... hahaha i´m kidding with you. You should see your face" Murasaki laugh really hard

"(sigh) You´re always like this?"

"It´s a conspiracy. Fenrir wants to shut me up because i know things. They drug me thats why im like this!"

"... the truth"

"I´m... too odd for this world" Murasaki say proudly

"Yeah... i can see that. Anyway, careful out there i mean it" Lenka was concern of her. Of course, who wouldn´t? she´ll get herself kill one of these days if they don´t watch her.

"aah how sweet. Sorry if i steal your boyfriend yesterday"

"He is not- nevermind" Lenka shut up

"I love when i win" Murasaki was laughing at Lenka.

Lindow got to the entrance searching for the new members of his Unit, Hibari spot him and talk to him

"Oh, Lindow... the Director said if i saw you, to tell you to come see him"

"OK!... Don´t tell him you saw me" Lindow say to Hibari not really caring of what the Director have to say

"Hey there, rookies... Excuse me miss you look awfully familiar" Lindow say to Murasaki

"Oh really? Well you look awfully familiar too, how does it feel to share the same DNA with that ice queen you call Big Sis?"

"... Murasaki! What a surprise, i didn´t recognize you"

"So you recognize me because of my attitude... luckly we didn´t date, if we did i would be a really piss off ex-girlfriend"

"Well we didn´t date, first of all because of the age... and second, you´re too odd for me haha"

"You see Lenka, someone who can follow my delusions" Murasaki point at Lindow while talking with Lenka

"It´s good to see you again girl. Now then, this is the New-Type? Nice to meet you, i´m Lindow Amamiya. On paper, i´m your superior officer. But never mind all that boring stuff, okay?"

"All right then... I´m Lenka Utsugi, Nice to meet you too" Lenka say politely

"Good, all i´m asking is that you become someone i know will have my back. OK?"

"Roger"

"Oh, who´re they, rookies?" A women came out of nowhere. She is wearing a green and black dress

"Yes, and i´m pounding them with all our severe rules right now, so take a hike, Sakuya"

"Yes, sir! Big Boss, sir!" Sakuya wave her hand at them and leave

"So anyway, that´s about it. OK?"

"Okay"

"I´m sending you two right into battle now... but i´ll be accompanying you on this mission. Hey, look at the time. We´re gonna head out, guys"

"So you know him" Lenka whisper to Murasaki

"Yes, he´s a good friend, his sister... not so much"

* * *

"Boy, this place has seen better times, huh?" Lindow say watching the remains of the city

"Of course, such a shame" Lenka say watching the buidings

"Hey rookies, we´re gonna start the simulation now. You got 3 orders...

 _ **-Don´t die.**_

 _ **-If your number´s up, get out.**_

 _ **-Lastly, Hide.**_

 _ **-If you´re lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it.**_

"They are 4 Air head" Murasaki say laughing "Murasaki, a little of silence please" Lenka say obviously tired of her

"Anyway, the bottom line is, you´ve got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine"

"Okay" The two say at the same time

"All right, let´s get this show on the road!"

The three go around the church, according to Lindow there is two ogretails and a Zigote in the area. Lenka was nervious, he didn´t do it pretty well in the simulator. Murasaki in the other hand... was impatient, she want to see what is she capable of with a God Arc. One of the Ogretails was around the corner, Lindow turn around a talk to the rookies.

"All right, Lenka you take this one. Finish it and we will go for the other"

"Ok" Lenka run to the Ogretail and slash it with his sword. The Ogretail didn´t fall, turn around and try to attack him. Lenka dodge it and repeat the attack repeatly until the Ogretail fall to the ground. Lindow was happy for him and Murasaki thought "he was reluctant at first"

"Good work, Lenka. Extract the core so we can find the other aragami"

"That won´t be necesary Lindow, Look" Murasaki point at the distant and a Ogretail appear

"Perfect, your up Murasaki. Show me your deathly skills" He was making fun of her.

"Of course only because i dress black and had a scythe does not make me death itself... You want death?!" Murasaki scream the last part and run to the aragami

"Wha-"

"Then you will have it!" the aragami jump directly at her. In that exact moment she took her scythe and point to his throat. The scythe suddenly glow yellow for a second and everything was in slow motion for Murasaki. Quickly she put the scythe in the aragami throat and in one swing she cut his head off. Lindow´s and Lenka´s eyes widen. Murasaki extract the core easily, her predator mode was bigger than the others God Arc and wasn´t black... it was purple. After extracting the core she took the ogretail´s head and went to Lindow.

"Hey Lindow" She raise the aragami´s head to her level "Do you think it would look lovely in the wall of my room?" Murasaki ask while she smile like crazy

"W-well... maybe, i don´t know" Lindow didn´t know how to respond

"What about you Lenka?" She turn to Lenka now

"hmm?!... Well... maybe if you wash it first..."

"Cool" Then the Zigote came flying directly to Murasaki who was distract

"Muraskai watch out!" Lenka scream, Murasaki turn around and cut it in half with her scythe. Blood slapsh everywhere.

"Woah... now that blood bath" Murasaki say smiling

"How did you react so fast?" Lenka ask

"Magic... and skills" Murasaki joke

"okay... i think we are done for today. You two did it great, Good Job!" Lindow say and the three head back to the Den

* * *

"So, that happened?" Sakaki ask to Murasaki who brough the Prototype to the hangar to checkup. Licca was inspecting the Prototype looking for any anomaly

"Yeah, out of nowhere the God Arc start to glow and everything slowdown" Murasaki say moving her hands trying to explain

"mmm... Maybe the oracle cells start to operate at a really fast speed..."

"Soo... my speed increased, thats why a see everything so slow?"

"Yes, that allow you to react faster than a normal person. What i wonder...how your God Arc could cut that Zigote like he was paper"

"Well the scythe it´s not that sharp... maybe the oracle cells did something to the blade. I need to examined it for a couple of hours" Licca say

"All right with me. I´ll go on another mission tomorrow then" Murasaki say turning around to leave

"Wait Murasaki, are you feeling well?" Sakaki ask concern about her health

"Yeah, i´m feeling right. If not, you´ll be the first to know. Good Night" Murasaki go to her room

* * *

Murasaki was in the entrance waiting for the elevator to go to her room, she had the Ogretail´s head in a bag so she could took it to her room. Then a woman with a eyepatch covering her left eye approach her, Murasaki was curious about her apparence.

"Hey, are you the one that use the Prototype God Arc?"

"That depens... are you a cop?"

"haha very funny... no i´m not"

"Then yes, i´m Murasaki Sakaki"

"oh the daughter of the doc. Nice to meet you, i´m Gina Dickinson"

"Now if you excuse me i have to put "this" in my wall" Murasaki say pointing at her bag

"What is the bag?"

"A trophy!"

"trophy?"

"... You want to look?"

"Sure" Murasaki pull out the head and Gina smile

"Woah, you did that?"

"Yep, in one blow" Murasaki say proud about it

"That Prototype most be some serious business"

"Well it was my first mission, i have to keep testing it. If i´m lucky, i´ll make an aragami piss himself when he see me"

"Good Luck with that, i would love to see that happening" Gina say laughing

"If you want you can come in a mission with me, i don´t care"

"Then when you are free i´ll go with you. you´ll see what i´m capable of"

"It´s that a challenge?"

"We´ll see about that... see you later Murasaki" Gina say goodbye and leave

"Well then... someone interesting at least" Murasaki smile and took the elevator to the rookie section.


	4. The Beginning of problems

**University is killing me, seriously! I´m tired, so i won´t be publish like i planned, maybe every two weeks who knows. Anyways i have fun writing this one, Murasaki is the weirdest Character i made this far so i try to make things right. Like usual, pls review and let me know if you like who´s going. (Murasaki is like a fujoshi XD but she isn´t, she just crazy)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : The Beginning of problems

Murasaki put the "Trophy" in the wall the her room, next to her bed. She was in deep thought, she had doubt about the Prototype. But soon as the doubts come, she start to think in other things like how many aragami she could take alone.

She have priorities like everyone else... while the Gods Eater focus on survive, she focus in more simple things. Sometimes she thinks on the dinner or what she can do to kill the time. she´s very confident, but it´s a matter of time... that confident will dissappear sooner or later and she will end up hurt or worst. Someone knock the door, Murasaki get up of the chair she was sitting, go to the door and before open it she ask.

"Who is it?"

"It´s Lenka, can i come in?"

"Lenka... sorry, i know that i´m beautiful and you are attracted to me but i can´t let you cheat on Kota like that"

"That´s not it and could you stop that? it was funny the first time"

"Sorry, but once i say it i´ll keep repeating it until i´m dead"

"Okay, we have a mission tomorrow morning. I wanted to know if you want to talk before the mission"

"OH? is something wrong?"

"No, i just want to know the person that will be watching my back, that´s all"

"Just to make it clear... only your back, right? Nothing... more? like your-"

"Stop that!"

"Hahahahahahhaahhahaha you are so easy, Lenka"

"hehe you have a strange sense of humor, i´ll give you that" Murasaki open the door

"You can thank that to my mother. Anyway, yes we can talk a little. Come in" Lenka enter the room and the first thing he saw was the Ogretail´s head in the wall.

"You weren´t kidding about it"

"I´m always serious, ALWAYS"

"All right... Anyway, i want to know about yourself a little"

"So you can take me to the bed? Sorry it would take at least 8 dates"

"I´m not- forget it"

"Hahahahahaha Okay, let´s get serious... umm let´s see, you know my name, I´m 18 i will turn 19 in two months, My favorite color is black, i like to mess with people, if you touch my stuff i will kill you and hide the body; and i like old music"

"Music? How old?"

"from the 1980 until 2000, more or less"

"Woah, there is nothing of it in the terminal"

"That´s why i have this" Murasaki took the old walkman from the table and give it to Lenka

"Woah... it´s so... old"

"i know, it´s my treasure"

"Really? why?"

"There´s no real reason... but i would say... to not let them die"

"What do you mean?"

"The people who made this music, will truly die if everyone forgot they exist at one point. For example your family will remember you, so you will live through their memories. As long you are remembered, you will live forever"

"... I didn´t think you would say something like that"

"I´m a mistery box, open it and you´ll get more questions than answer"

"Well, we´ll talk later. Tomorrow morning we have a mission, goodnight" Lenka get up of the chair and head to the door

"GoodNight... so you´re not going to abuse of me?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lenka scream

"Night Lenka" Murasaki shut the door in his face and lock it "I ALWAYS win"

* * *

Murasaki was in the entrance waitin for Lenka so they could go to the mission. They´ll be with a woman named Sakuya Tachibana, she is also in the 1st Unit. While Murasaki wait for Lenka, she put on the headphones and listen to her walkman.

The only tape she had on it was called "Queen Mix" it had a lot of songs on it of the a band named Queen, the tape originally belong to her mother who found it and the walkman outside the Outher Ghetto. When she die Sakaki give them to her. She was listening to a song named "Bohemian Rhapsody", she was singing it quietly.

 ** _Mamaaa,_** ** _Just killed a man,  
_** ** _Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger,  
_** ** _now he's dead  
_** ** _Mamaaa, life had just begun,  
_** ** _But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
_** ** _Mama, oooh,  
_** ** _Didn't mean to make you cry,  
_** ** _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
_** ** _Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_**

She was enjoying her little moment of peace until Lenka got to the entrance and went to Murasaki "I´m ready, let´s go"

"... All right, lead the way"

* * *

"So... are you sure you are not gay?"

"Absolutedly"

"... I still doubt it, you and Kota look like a cute couple"

"Can´t you just let it go?!"

"Nope until i see a proof of your sexual orientation"

"... It´s like talking to a tree"

"A tree with legs"

"... Just keep listening to the music"

"Roger that Leader!"

"I´m not your Leader"

"Okay Rookie"

"... Better... i think"

The two finally reach the Wailing Plains and found Sakuya who was waiting for them. Murasaki take of her headphones and keep it with her walkman in her pocket. Lenka was the first to talk to her while Murasaki listen.

"Sorry we´re late"

"It´s okay, you two made it at least, i´m Sakuya Tachibana nice to meet you... are you two the rookies i meet yesterday?"

"Yep, that´s us. I´m Murasaki Sakaki. Thanks for taking care of Lindow"

"You know him? wait... so you are the daughter of sakaki. Lindow talk a lot about you, he often say you´re crazy"

"Not that crazy, but yes"

"Sorry i didn´t recognize you yesterday, Lindow never told me how you look like"

"It´s okay"

"All right, you´re the New-Type, don´t you?" Sakuya turn to Lenka

"Yes, i´m Lenka Utsugi. Nice to meet you too"

"Are you two nervious"

"No" the two say at the same time

"Good then, that way you won´t be freezing up at crucial times. All right, i´m going to brief you now. During this mission, you are going to take the lead" She point at Lenka "I´ll be backing you up from the rear. This is basic strategy for teaming up with a Gods Eater with a long-distance God Arc, so don´t forget it. And don´t get too far ahead. Always stay within firing range of your backup. OK?"

"Okay"

"Good, you two do as you´re told. I´m counting on you both. All right let´s begin"

"Murasaki, you stay with Lenka. You´re fighting them from close distant" Sakuya say to her

"I know" Murasaki went to Lenka. They spot the Cocoon Maiden passing the building, Murasaki look around and see two more in the area. She went and tell Lenka to take the one in front of them, she will take down the one who is next to it "Okay, be careful" "I always do" Murasaki run to the aragami, the cocoon Maiden can´t move so wait until she was close enough to wound her. The spikes of the Aragami never reach Murasaki, she dodge them all. Instead of cut it to half like she do with the Zigote the other day, she use the predator mode and eat half of his body. The God Arc chew what´s left of the aragami and transform again into the scythe.

"Cool, now the other one" Murasaki was faster than before, she had a burst of power. She reach the last aragami in a matter of second then cut it in half, not giving it time to react. She extract the core, but a problem come... the God Arc was still eating what it´s left of the aragami, it didn´t want to turn back.

"Well... dad say there was going to be a problem" The God Arc finish to eat the aragami and before it retreat, an eye came out of it and see Murasaki right at her eyes. Seconds later it retreat leaving Murasaki very confused

"The Fuck was that...?" She say. Lenka and Sakuya finish and went to look for Murasaki. The three reunited and head back. Murasaki need to talk with her dad about this right away, she didn´t tell this to Lenka or Sakuya, who knows how they´ll react?.

* * *

Murasaki leave the God Arc in the hangar and before leaving to see her dad, she tell Licca to watch her God Arc for anything odd. "And... be careful"

"Why?"

"Wait until i come back with dad... this could be serious"

"Okay" Licca say and prepare to examined the God Arc while she bring Sakaki. Murasaki reach the Laboratory and went straigh to his office before knocking she heard him talking, looks like he was giving some kind of lecture. She stay quiet and listen.

"An aragami has no brain. Neither does it have a heart, Nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish if we get blasted in the head or the chest... But that´s not enough to bring down an aragami. An aragami is a cluster of Oracle Cells, each of which is a single cell organism that thinks and preys on others. That´s right, an aragami is in itself a colony of thousands, make that a hundred of thousands, of life forms. And this powerful, graceful fusion of cells can´t be destroyed by conventional weapons - not the ones we have, anyway. So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these aragami?"

"Um... Let´s see... Just keep slashing and blasting them with our God Arc?" Murasaki identified the voice, it was Kota.

"You´re losing you´re time if you want to teach something to Kota, dad"

"Yes the short answer is that using a God Arc, a bio-weapon embedded with the same Oracle Cells... is the only way to stop the fusing of an aragami´s Oracle Cells. However, this can also cause rougue cell colonies to re-fuse and the form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the Aragami core, the cell colony serving as a command center. But this is extraordinarily difficult to do. Even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been passed dowm around here, and they started to call it "Aragami". All right, that´s it for today lecture." Murasaki take that oportunity to enter the office, she see Kota sitting in a couch and Lenka next to him

"Oh, the love birds are together again"

"Didn´t i tell you tha-" Lenka stop Kota

"Kota it´s no use, you´ll lose. Just leave her be" Lenka say and Kota stop complaining

"Hello Murasaki, it´s something matter?"

"Yes and No, can you come with me. We need to talk... not here" Sakaki understand immediatly

"I understand, let´s go then"

* * *

"The God Arc didn´t want to retreat?" Licca and Sakaki ask at the same time

"Yes, and that not all... an eye grow up"

"An eye?!" Licca was surprise

"Yes... and it was looking at me"

"mmm... maybe it´s gaining some kind of self awareness" Sakaki explain

"Should we be worried about it?" Licca ask

"Yes, if it is aware then it would start to act be itself. I´ll examine it right away, maybe i could solucioned the problem... but you need to be careful, everytime you´re using it. Understood?"

"Yes dad... then when are you going to finish"

"In a couple of days maybe, meanwhile you can´t go on the missions. Sorry about that"

"It´s okay, i´ll tell Tsubaki and Lindow"

"When you talk to Tsubaki, tell her to come here. i´ll explain it to her"

"All right"

After a couple of minutes Tsubaki come to the hangar "Murasaki tell me about the God Arc, What is the problem with it?" Tsubaki say with her usual tone, Sakaki got up of the chair explain the situation.

"First of all, Fenrir could wait. This Prototype still have problems, i need more time to solve them all. Now my daughter is wielding a weapon that could end up eating her in a mission!" Sakaki yell at her

"There is no need to yell at me Paylor... So the God Arc is alive?"

"Every God Arc is alive, But it´s not self aware of itself. This one on other hand... is starting to show sign of it"

"Can it be use properly?"

"I need to "fix" the God Arc so Murasaki can use it without problem, it would take a couple of days"

"All right, she will be on stand by until her God Arc is funtioning properly"

"Dr. Sakaki... l-look" Licca say pointing at the Prototype. Their eye widen, the God Arc was seeing them straigh in the eyes.

"Get to work right away Doctor... I need to inform the Director about this" Tsubaki left

"It´s a mistake, for some reason it´s a prototype and not a real God Arc..." Say Licca to Sakaki

"I know... the worst part is, Murasaki is the one compatible with it"


	5. An Old Friend

**Sometimes i ask myself, why brothers hate each other? i don´t hate my brother but he treat me like trash. When he need something from me i do it but when i ask him something he ignore me like i didn´t exist. I´ll get him one day (insert evil laugh here)  
Like always enjoy, review and follow... if you want XD  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : An old Friend

"I´m bored!" Murasaki yell at the Ogretails head that was hanging in the wall of her room. It´s been only 10 hours and she was losing it. She wants to go on a mission, she thinks she could wait but no. To kill time she tried to play chess against herself.

"Okay then... move Murasaki" She move the white castle, got up and sit in the other side to move the black pieces

"Mmmm... Got ya!" She move her black queen and eat the white horse leaving the white king defenseless "Checkmate my lovely friend..." Of course playing by herself was pretty stupid even for her. She didn´t want to look around and socialize with the other Gods Eater today, the only one she wanted to talk to was Gina and she was pretty busy lately and Lenka just went to a mission so she was on her own. "Mmmm... I´ll ask if i can go to the Outter Ghetto" She stand up, get out of her room and went to ask to the Director. She hate him but if she need permission she need to talk to him.

"Sorry but i need to ask something" Murasaki didn´t knock, she just enter like she was at home.

"You know, people usually knock before enter" The Director was sitting in his desk looking at the computer, he was checking reports from the Gods Eater Missions

"Sorry but i´m bored. I want to know if i can go to the Outter Ghetto for a while"

"... Only for a couple of hours. Nothing more"

"Thanks" Murasaki run to the door and exit.

* * *

Murasaki was in the Outter Ghetto and didn´t know what to do now. She didn´t think this through. While she was thinking in how kill the time, someone run into her.

"Ouch, that hurts! Look where y-" Murasaki stop yelling and saw the person she run into "Sasha!" Sasha is a little girl that lives in the street, when Murasaki work in the shelters Sasha spend her time there only to talk to her. Sasha is 12 years old, have short blonde hair, clear blue eyes and always wear a brown dress with a hood. Murasaki was her best friend and sometimes that little voice in her head that tells her what´s good and what´s bad...

"Murasaki, i found you!" Sasha jump to her and hug her "I go to the shelters and you weren´t there, the people there say that you stop working"

"Yeah, i don´t work there anymore"

"What do you do now?" Sasha ask, Murasaki raise her right hand to show her the armlet "It´s that a...?"

"Yes, Sasha. I´m a God Eater now"

"Wow! That´s cool!"

"I know, right? It´s the coolest thing i´ve done in my entire life! What about you?"

"Well... like always, you know..." Sasha try to hide her face. Murasaki knows what that means, Sasha have a bad reputation in the Outter Ghetto, she steal from people to survive. She don´t have parents so she live in the streets.

"Sasha, you have to stop that... you know that"

"I know but i´m hungry, i can´t work no one want me"

"Be patient, there are better options. Here take this" Murasaki take money out of her pocket and give it to her "I don´t use it in the Den, we use credits there. Take it" Sasha didn´t want to take money from her best friend, she was a thief but she never could take it from a friend, she respect Murasaki.

"Sorry, Murasaki but i can´t i-" Before she could keep talking, Murasaki take the money and put it in her pocket

"You take that money, buy food and try to do something in your life. You are a intelligent girl, Sasha. Don´t ruin your life like this" Murasaki was a strange person, sometimes a crazy one but she knows what´s right and she care for her friends a lot.

"But-"

"Take the money or i´ll make you swallow it" Sasha shut up, take the money and put it in her pocket. "Okay then... You want to see where i work?" Sasha smile

"Yes, i want!"

"Okay, let´s go"

* * *

Murasaki take Sasha to the Den to show her the place, in the beginning she didn´t want to but she need to distract Sasha from her problems. Sasha is living alone in the street, when she worked in the shelters Sasha come almost everyday to see her, she´s been her support and ocassionally her "mother". Sasha was looking around the Den like she was a kid in a Candy store, Murasaki didn´t know what to show her first, then she spot another girl with her father, looks like they come to see someone. Murasaki take Sasha and went to speak with Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari. Who are they?" Murasaki point at the man with the girl

"The man is the father of Eric der Vogelweid, the girl is his daughter and the sister of Eric"

"I see... well i didn´t meet Eric yet. I just wanted to know" Hibari look at Sasha

"Excuse me but who is she?"

"She´s Sasha, is a friend. Sasha, she´s Hibari" Murasaki introduced the two girls

"It´s nice to meet you" Sasha said politely

"Likewise" Hibari smile at her then turn to Murasaki "Murasaki, Dr Sakaki say your God Arc will be functional by tomorrow. He´s in his office, if you want to talk to him"

"Thanks Hibari. Come on Sasha" Murasaki take Sasha to her father´s office.

* * *

Murasaki and Sasha came out of the elevator and head to Sakaki´s office. Murasaki stop at the door and stare it for a moment, Sasha didn´t know what she was doing. Murasaki start to smile, she turn to Sasha with a big smile. Sasha know that smile pretty well, is the smile of "I´m going to mess with someone". Sasha liked when she do that with people but she doesn´t like it when she involve her in the pranks. Out of nowhere Murasaki take Sasha and carry her like baby, Sasha is pretty small for her age so it was perfect for Murasaki. She prepare for whatever she was going to do. Murasaki slowly open the door, and saw her dad working on the computers. Before she fully open the door she speak.

"Hey, dad can i ask you something?"

"Sure, what happen?"

"Is it allow to have pets here?" Sasha´s eyes widen, Murasaki wasn´t messing with him. She was messing with her

"I don´t think so, why?" Murasaki open the door and show Sasha

"I found this little puppy in the streets of the Outter Ghetto, i wanted to know if i could keep it. I promise to feed it well and take it to a walk everyday, even clean her up" Sasha turn to her, angry.

"I want you to know that i´m going to get you for this"

"Awww the puppy say her firsts words. Now say Mommy"

"Murasaki put me down, Now!" Murasaki laugh and put her in the floor

"I see that you bring a friend" Sakaki say and turn to Sasha "Hello, my name´s Paylor Sakaki. I´m Murasaki´s Father"

"It´s a pleasure sir, I´m Sasha Tatewaki. Murasaki´s been taking care of me... for a while"

"Yeah, i show her how to dance for money" Murasaki start to joke

"NO you didn´t!"

"She´s right i didn´t... i show her how to sing"

"Neither that"

"Then what did i show you?" Sasha decided to mess with her a little

"How to steal"

"... hehehe, she´s lying daddy" Sakaki give her a look "That´s not true! the little girl is lying"

"She also show me how to lie to the authorities"

"Alright..." She cover her mouth "Forget everything she said Daddy"

"Okay, Murasaki" Sakaki smile, he knows that Sasha was lying tough "Murasaki, your God Arc will be ready for tomorrow"

"Did you... "fix" it?"

"In a way, just in case, after every mission we´ll be examine it"

"Okay, i will show the place to Sasha. If you need something call me"

"I will, see you later you two"

"Bye dad"

"Bye sir"

* * *

Murasaki show her everything except her room and the place where they put the God Arcs. Murasaki was ready to take Sasha back to the Outher Ghetto until Lenka and Soma came out of the elevator. She saw Lenka and was about to greet him but she saw his face, it was pale. Something happend, something bad. Soma was like nothing happend at all.

"Sasha... stay here for a moment"

"Murasaki?"

"Do it, i´ll be right back" She go right to Lenka "Lenka, did something happen?"

"... He died... and i didn´t do a thing... i let him die"

"Who?"

"Eric, the idiot was distract and a Ogretail eat him whole" Soma speak behind Murasaki, she turn around to see him.

"I see, it´s been some time Soma. To bad for your friend"

"He wasn´t my friend"

"Lover then"

"Neither"

"... Come on, follow me a little"

"No, Murasaki you have to grow up. One of these days you´re going to die just like him if you keep being an annoying brat"

"Oh really? Sorry to be a brat then. At least i´m not a fucking robot, Soma!"

"What?"

"You heard me, asshole. I don´t see you crying over his death or at least being sad about it... you´re a robot, What happend to the little kid that care about others? The kid that used to play with me"

"I don´t know who are you talking about"

"I see..." Deep down it hurt her seeing Soma like that, almost emotionless "Then fuck you, i don´t know you. Let´s go Lenka" She take Lenka by the arm and went to Sasha "Sasha, Let´s go!" Sasha didn´t replied and follow her.

* * *

Murasaki leave Sasha at the shelter and take Lenka for a walk. Lenka was still pale, looks like he wasn´t used to it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn´t much to talk about... i could save him, but i just saw. it´s my fault"

"... People die, always. It´s part of life, maybe tomorrow you´ll go, maybe not. But it wasn´t your fault, it took you by surprise. You couldn´t help him"

"How do you know? You weren´t there, you don´t know anything!"

"It´s true i don´t know but i try to make you feel better, idiot!" Murasaki punch him in the arm "Listen, it will happen. We´re all going to die some day, we are going to die old, to die in battle or to die in the bathroom doing our bussiness. But life still going so stop being like that! Maybe it was your fault but at least you feel bad about it, not like Soma. In the future you won´t repeat the same fucking mistake, Lenka" Lenka stay silent for a while, Murasaki was right. Lenka need to live with that.

"... I don´t feel better, but thanks Murasaki"

"I glad i could help you, Lenka... so how´s your relationship with Kota" It take less than 5 second to Murasaki to mess with him again like nothing happen at all. Lenka made a poker face.

"... i´m leaving"

"Please, i was joking! i don´t take it seriously... unless it´s true!"

"I´m leaving you behind, Murasaki"

"... hehehehe That´s how i like it" She didn´t want to see Lenka like that, blaming himself for the death of someone. That´s why she´s going to do whatever she can to make him feel better... to enjoy the life like there´s no tomorrow.


	6. Back to Work

**Chapter 5** : Back to work

Murasaki was in her bed listen to music. She couldn´t sleep at all that night and she didn´t know why, it´s not the first time, this happen before. Murasaki was listening to Queen´s _"Don´t stop me now"_ one of her favorites and still, she couldn´t fall sleep. She decided to get up early and walk around. She put her usuals clothes ( _black waistcoat with a white shirt underneath, red tie, black pants, brown shoes and a black hat_ ) and get out of her room. It was 5 AM and no one was awake at that hour, the hallways were empty and silent, the only noise that could be heard was her steps and the music coming out of her headphones. She go to the entrance to see if there was anyone and actually there was someone up... Lindow.

"Hey, Fearless Leader!"

"Hey, Maniac Girl"

"I don´t like that name... how about Devil Girl?"

"For me is the same actually" He take out a cigarette and light it up "You are crazy and sometimes you´re like a demon"

"You´re right, my old friend" Murasaki sit down next to him and stretch her arms and legs

"... What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I don´t know... i just couldn´t sleep. It´s weird"

"Even for you?"

"It happen before but a long time ago... i wonder..."

"Well, you better get back to sleep. We need your strengh, Murasaki"

"What are you doing up, Lindow?"

"Me? Well, the Director want me on a mission. I´m waiting for my partner"

"Sakuya?"

"No..." Soma appear in the stairs of the entrances and saw Murasaki in the eyes

"I see... the asshole" Murasaki say with disgust

"Asshole?... Did something happend between you two?"

"Ask him. I don´t know him anymore, i won´t even bother to talk to him. He´s alone" Murasaki get up and leave the entrance. Soma was alone with Lindow now.

"What did you do to her, Soma?"

"Nothing, i just said that she need to grow up"

"Ouch... That was an insult for her, Soma. You should know that better than anybody" Lindow was right, Soma knows Murasaki since they were 5 and he know how she gets when someone call her childist... someone end up hurt, badly. Soma at this point didn´t care what she thinks of him, but he couldn´t help but to feel a little bad. Murasaki was his only friend, she was always trying to cheer him up. No matter what.

"... I´ll apologies later"

"That´s how i like it. Now what do you say if we take down those vajras"

"Tch"

* * *

Murasaki get back to her room and try to sleep but she couldn´t, her eyes were wide opens. She start to curse in silence.

"Dammit, why the hell i can´t sleep?!" She decide if she can´t sleep might as well drink coffee and start the day early. She went to her kitchen and make coffee, she drink three glasses and now she was more awake than anyone could be. "Mmmm... today´s gonna be a lovely day. I can feel it" She grin at the Ogretails head "That´s right my beheaded friend, today i´m going to make sure to kill a lot of your brothers and sisters. Wish me luck!" Murasaki walk in circles through all the Den until 6:30 AM then went straigh to Lenka´s room. She stay in front of the door for a couple of minutes thinking in something. She put her headphones on and put "We will rock you" in her Walkman. She wait until the music come to her ears and start to knock the door at the rhythm of the song and sing.

 ** _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_**  
 ** _Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day_**  
 ** _You got mud on your face_**  
 ** _You big disgrace_**  
 ** _Kicking your can all over the place_**  
 ** _Singing_**  
 ** _We will we will rock you_**  
 ** _We will we will rock you_**

Lenka didn´t open the door so she begin to hit harder and sing louder

 _ **Buddy you're a young man hard man**_  
 _ **Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day**_  
 _ **You got blood on your face**_  
 _ **You big disgrace**_  
 _ **Waving your banner all over the place**_  
 _ **We will we will rock you**_  
 _ **Sing it now-**_

"SHUT UP!" Lenka came out of the room like he was ready to kill somebody.

"Goodmorning Lenka. What a lovely day we have today, isn´t it?"

"... I´m going to kill you, Murasaki. That´s a promise"

"Okay! I´m looking forward to that"

"The hell do you want?!"

"I get up early so i was hoping to come and have a party before a mission"

"... are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Sometimes... my brain can´t handle the awesomeness"

"ugh... wait here..." before he close the door he open again and saw her straigh in the eyes "knock again and i swear i..."

"You what?"

"... never mind, just don´t touch my door"

"... so you want me to touch something else" Lenka shut the door in her face "hehehe every single time"

"Ugh, every single time..." Lenka said at the other side of the door.

* * *

Lenka went with Murasaki to the elevator, Lenka remain silent for no reason and Murasaki start to annoy him a little to start the day as usual.

"So..."

"Say about me and Kota and our "friendship" ends here"

"... i´ll shut up"

"Good..."

"... So you and Lindow?" Lenka was about to hit her but he couldn´t hit a woman

"... I´ll ignore that"

"You better, it will keep until you find yourself a boyfriend"

"... girlfriend"

"So Lindow is the girlfriend? I knew it!"

"Ugh, why do we have to be in the same Unit?"

"Because... of our awesomeness as a Group. All the other Units envy us"

"Yeah... i don´t think so"

They get out of the elevator and meet with Kota, they were about to go in a mission only the three. Murasaki was nervious because of her God Arc but don´t show it. She´s good hiding facial expressions something she´s very proud. She also know how to lie and get away with it. Of course she didn´t teach that to Sasha, she didn´t want her to follow her path.

"Hey, we are heading about together this time. I´m glad we three survived!. That´s all that matters in our line of works, right?"

"Sometimes only matter to kill the aragami, Kota. Fenrir can replace us anytime"

"Yeah, i know. I don´t know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so i´ve got to watch out"

"Lucky you, I don´t have that. My parents die when i was little" Lenka said

"Well... i only have dad. My mom die when i born so... we all are in a fucked up situation"

"Tell me about it. Looks like no one around here have two parents... Anyway, you know Sakuya, don´t you?"

"Who, me or him?"

"Both of you"

"Yes" Murasaki and Lenka answer

"She´s really pretty, don´t you think? Good-Looking, friendly, and strong. Like an Amazon warrior. How hot is that?"

"Very hot, Kota. I don´t blame you if you fantasize with her. I do it too"

"Really?... you´re more weird than usual today, Murasaki" Lenka said taking a few step away from her

"Alright, i´m getting all pumped up here! Let´s see who can take out the most enemies during this mission!"

"Okay! I´m on too, the loser have to... do a prank on the Director!"

"... No" Lenka and Kota said at the same time

"Okay... What about... the loser pay dinner for a month"

"... That´s better, it´s a deal. You´ll see Murasaki, you´re going to lose!" Kota was very confident

"Let´s see about that"

* * *

Murasaki and Lenka get back from the Mission and Kota follow them from behind. His face show the absolute defeat he went through.

"Okay, Kota. Pay my dinner for a month" Murasaki said with a creepy smile

"That´s not fair, you destroy that Aragami in seconds. You cheated"

"Well... My god Arc is a prototype so... is stronger than yours"

"Lenka she cheated!"

"Leave her be, Kota. I lost too remember?"

"Oh right... Man"

"hehehehehhehe, that´s right! Kneel before the winner and lick my shoes until they´re shinning like the sun!"

"Can´t you stop a little?"

"Never! I´m unstoppable, now if you´ll excuse me... i have to scream at the beheaded Aragami in my room. Good day gentlemens" Murasaki turn around and leave

"She´s weird..." Kota said to Lenka

"You have no idea... at least she stop saying we are a couple"


	7. Apologies?

**Chapter 6** : Apologies?

Murasaki was hearing rumors about another New-Type that was coming from Russia, she doesn´t care at all. She was only thinking on what mission she should go today and who would go with her. Murasaki was in the entrance, waiting for someone to show up. No one was coming so she decided to talk to Hibari and ask for a mission.

"Hey Hibari, you have a mission for me?"

"mmmm let´s see... there´s no mission for the First Unit but if you want there´s a spot in a mission for the Third Unit"

"Really?" Gina is in the Third Unit, this was an oportunity for Murasaki. She could go with Gina in a mission "Count me in"

"Alright, i´ll contact Gina and tell her you are going"

"Where is it? by the way"

"Wailing Plains"

* * *

Murasaki spot Gina with other two God Eater. One is wearing a cap on his head that is tilted to the right side. He wears a green jacket with a navy-blue shirt with matching colored knee-length shorts and green rubber shoes and His hair is red. The other is a handsome young man with a light blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He wears a pinkish white dress shirt with black necktie, a rusted blue jeans and black boots. Murasaki didn´t know their names so she decided to give them name herself to upset them a little.

"Hello Gina" Murasaki give a handshake to Gina, then she saw her partners "What´s the deal with Red and Yellow here?"

"Red and Yellow?" The red head boy ask

"I don´t know your names so i call you red and the other boy over there is Yellow"

"Don´t put us those nicknames, rookie"

"Alright, Yellow... What´s your name then? If you have one at all"

"I´m Karel Schneider, remember that name"

"... I can´t, is to boring"

"What?!"

"What about... Okabe? That´s a nice name and easy to remember"

"No way... Gina, what´s wrong with her?"

"She´s Murasaki Sakaki, Karel. She´s the daughter of the Doc"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, and look at her God arc" Karel look down at the scythe "It´s the Prototype everyone´s been talking about"

"You have to be kidding me" The other boy say "She´s a rookie, why would they give her a prototype?"

"I´m compatible... and i´m more awesome than you two combine"

"Is that a challenge?" Karel ask

"Of course it is"

"Okay, bring it on!"

"Shun wait a minute. You are going to lose here" Said Gina trying to be the voice of the reason, for once.

"Why are you so sure?" Shun asked

"Okay... Murasaki, show them"

"Alright" Murasaki take her God Arc and went to hunt down the aragamis "You can come too" She said

"All these rookies are to arrogants" Said Shun

"Not all of them. Murasaki is arrogant because she can take them down easily"

"I´ll believe it when i see it"

"Okay, follow me then" Said Gina and look for Murasaki

* * *

The mission consisted in hunting two Kongous. Murasaki was waiting for her "partners" to come and see but she was getting bored. She sigh and went to kill one of them. The Kongou was trying to eat something that was in the ground, he wasn´t paying attention to his surrounings. Murasaki take this chance and jump at him, she take her Scythe and aim at the head like she always do. The Kongou react fast and dodge her, Murasaki fall to the ground and the aragami try to take a piece of her. The God Arc glow again and everything went slow, Murasaki stand up and cut the Kongou´s left arm. The aragami growled at her and try to punch her with his right arm, it was futile. Murasaki laugh at him and slash him repeatedly until it fall to the ground, dead.

"... Why is always to easy? It´s not funny" Murasaki look at the God Arc, it was moving inside. It want to eat now, it was desperate "Easy, You´ll get the food" The God Arc calm down when it heard Murasaki.

"Hey!" Murasaki heard Shun yelling "What happen?"

"Nothing, i just kill it. Is there a problem?" Murasaki look at the Kongou for a moment "... It wasn´t your boyfriend, Didn´t he?"

"What?! NO!"

"Good" Murasaki let the God Arc devour the aragami "You should find yourself a boyfriend, aragamis are not the answer"

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!"

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly!"

"Okay... still, you can´t fuck an aragami. That´s sick, dude"

"I... IT WASN´T- FORGET IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You are so easy, Shun" Said Murasaki "More easy than Lenka or Kota"

"Poor guys" Said Karel

"She even jokes around with Lindow, looks like he do the same with her"

"The difference is that Lindow is not crazy"

* * *

Murasaki come back to the Den with the Third Unit. Gina was happy because this mission was easier than usual thanks to Murasaki but also was a little sad because she didn´t get to finish them off. Shun was angry at Murasaki because of her constant joke about him being gay and Karel... he was just quiet. Lenka was sitting in the couch that was in the entrance, he saw Murasaki stepping out of the elevator and he went to greet her.

"Hey, Murasaki. How did it go?"

"As usual. It was pretty boring actually"

"I see... Do you want to go on a mission with me and Sakuya?"

"You were going now?"

"I was waiting for Sakuya. Lindow say that he was going too"

"mmm... maybe tomorrow. I have to take care of something"

"What?"

"I need to talk with the aragami in my bedroom"

"... no, seriously"

"... I don´t feel like it"

"Alright, tomorrow then"

"Okay... say hi to your boyfriend for me" Said Murasaki and run away

"MURASAKI!" Lenka yelled and went after her

* * *

"Hahahaha i think i lost him" Said Murasaki after running away from Lenka for like 5 minutes. She stop in a hallway to take a breath. While she was catching her breath a door of the hallway open, it was Soma. Looks like that was he´s room. Murasaki saw him and stare at him in the eyes, Soma sigh and walk to her.

"... For how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Until the end of the world"

"So not that long, huh?"

"WHAT do you want, asshole?"

"Stop calling me like that"

"No, until you show me otherwise"

"Like what?"

"Show me that you actually care. What happen to you? You used to be different, you cared about people"

"A lot happen when you left..."

"Now you don´t even talk to anyone, you are alone don´t you?"

"..." Soma remain silent. Murasaki was right, he was alone. She didn´t want to be mad at him but when someone call her child or something that she don´t like, she tend to get violent or worst... Soma was luckly she didn´t try to stab him.

"Soma..." Murasaki put her hand in his shoulder. Soma remember that Murasaki always put her hand in his shoulder when she was comforting someone, usually him "You are not alone, never. I will be with you. We are friends after all"

"Friends..." Soma remember the day Murasaki defend him from some bullies. He couldn´t believe that a little girl punch them and leave them bleeding. Murasaki say it that time too

" _ **You are not alone, never. I will be with you. We are friends after all**_ " Soma smile a little, it´s been a while since he smile like that.

"OOH Soma is smiling, Did i make that possible?"

"... Don´t get use to it, Child"

"Child?! Who´s the child here?!"

"... you?"

"No, you!"

"... You"

"I see what you are doing here and i´m not going to fall. I´m leaving"

"Yeah, you better or my room will be filled with strange painting like years ago"

"aww childhood, so beautiful"

"so ugly"

"so... childhood"

"..."

"..." Murasaki laugh and Soma only smile, it was like those days full of joy they share together

"Alright, see you in the next mission"

"Okay, captain" Murasaki go to the elevator and head to her room "... I´m not the only child here, Soma" Murasaki smile and remember when she used to play with him "I missed that smile of yours"


	8. Russia's New-Type

**Sorry, i was enjoying my vacations XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** : Russia's New-Type

Sometimes people can't tell if they are dreaming or not but Murasaki can, Why? Because she dream things that won't happen in real life. This in fact was a dream... and the weirdest of all. Murasaki was drinking coffee with a Vajra and a Ogretail...

"You know... this is a dream but i'm somewhat enjoying it" She said

"Indeed" The aragamis said

"But seriously... why i always dream something strange?"

"Maybe..." The Vajra finish his coffee and continue "It´s because of your attitude"

"mmm maybe... or maybe it´s because my brain can't handle my awesomeness!" Everyone got quiet "Come on guys, that must be"

"I highly doub it, Murasaki" The Ogretail said

"You shut up, i have your head in my wall"

"It´s not my head, i don't even exist outside of your head. I'm only like this because you want me to be like this"

"Then... who are you?"

"Are you asking me?! If you don't know what i am then i shouldn't be here. We are products of your mind, Stupid!"

"They are right, Murasaki" Soma appear out of nowhere wearing a white shark costume. Murasaki laugh so hard at him "Stop laughing and wake up already!"

"I wish i had a camera... wait, i have one, it's my dream" A camera appear in Murasaki's hand and she start to take pictures of him

"... You are so dead"

"Please, you can´t kill me here, disfrutalo mi amigo"

"Did you just speak in spanish?"

"Of course"

"Wake up now"

"Never"

"Wake up!"

* * *

Tsubaki have new and want everyone of the First Unit to be there, that includes Murasaki. Lenka didn't want to bring her but Tsubaki didn't want a No for answer. He wasn't alone, Soma and Kota go with him. Soma because it was Lindow's order and Kota because he didn't want to stay with Tsubaki. The three guys finally arrive to her room but no one knock the door or call her name. Someone could tell from the distant that they didn't want to wake up the monster that was hidding behind that door. Finally after a couple of minutes, Soma open the door and enter like it was his room.

"Soma, what the hell are you doing?" Kota asked "What if she's dressing?"

"She's not moron. If the door wasn't lock that mean that she's still sleeping" After years of friendship, Soma knows almost everything of her. What does she like, what she hate, what she eat, etc. Soma know that but he still have problems trying to know what is happening in her head sometimes.

"There she is" Said Lenka, pointing at her bed. Murasaki was there dreaming something that only can be describe as... dumb dream. According to Soma.

"Alright... Murasaki, wake up" Said Soma and Murasaki answer

"... who... are you?" she was still sleeping

"Is she serious?" Kota asked

"She´s dreaming..." Murasaki was laughing "Wake up already!"

"I wish... i had a camera"

"What is she dreaming about?" Kota asked again

"Wait... i have it" Murasaki start to move and eventually get up and start to walk toward Lenka

"Woah, Murasaki wake up" Murasaki fall over him and the two end up in the floor, Murasaki start to hug him "What the?!"

"Disfrutalo, mi amigo"

"Did you just speak in spanish?" Lenka asked

"Of course"

"That´s it" Soma take Murasaki and try to wake her up again

"Wake up"

"Never..."

"Wake up!" Soma scream, then Lenka come up with and idea

"Murasaki..." he stay silent for a moment, he gulp and almost scream it at her ear "I'm in love with Lindow!"

"I KNEW IT!" Murasaki wake up instantly and saw that she was hugging Lenka in the floor "... Lenka" Murasaki saw that Soma and Kota was in her room too "If you want me so bad you just have to ask me, you know"

"Quit fooling around, Murasaki. We need to go now" Said Soma

"Where?"

"Tsubaki have something to say and she want us all the First Unit, that include you" He point at her

"... Alright, i´ll be there in 5 minutes" She get up and start to get dress in front of the guys

"WOAH! WAIT!" Kota scream

"What?"

"Are you going to dress in front of us?"

"... Why not? Beside, Soma have seen me naked before so there's no problem at all" After she said that, Lenka and Kota turn to see Soma and he have a faint blush

"Are you serious?!"

"Murasaki... " Soma want to say something but shut up, if he say something then she'll come up with something more and start to fool around. "Forget it, I'll wait outside... and you two better follow me outside" Lenka and Kota follow him without a word. Murasaki did finish in 5 minutes and they all go to the entrance.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the elevator. Of course, Murasaki couldn't keep her mouth shut for at least 2 minutes.

"So Lenka... you and Lindow"

"It was a lie!"

"Don't lie to yourself, accept it. You two do such a wonderful couple"

"I give up, guys. She's impossible" Said Lenka to Kota and Soma

"Well just ignore her, it's easier that way" Said Soma.

"It's easier say it than do it" Said Kota.

The elevator stop and the doors open. Lindow, Sakuya and Tsubaki were in the entrance waiting for them; There was another girl in the group. Murasaki was looking at her and couldn't help but to grin, Soma saw her grin and whisper at her "I know what are you thinking, Stop it!"

"Come on. It was going to be a innocent prank"

"Your pranks aren't innocent at all, you-"

"SILENCE!" Tsubaki yell at them "I have an introduction to make. This is a New Type Recruit; she'll be joining your ranks today" The new recruit have gray hair, wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed, and a checkered red skirt. Black fingerless gloves, the left extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots. Murasaki was thinking in dirty jokes to mess up with Soma, Lindow and Kota. She put Lenka out of the equation because she already have jokes for him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today, i've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you"

"Nice to meet you, Alisa. Listen you may close you jacket, because i know someone who's gaving a boner-" Soma step in her feet, shutting her up "SON OF A..." Murasaki fall to the ground grabing her feet.

"Is that Normal?" Alisa ask and everyone nod "Okay..."

"Forget about her" Said Kota "Girls are more than welcome here anytime!"

"I'm amazed that you've survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude..."

"T-That's because i save his ass, everyday... Goddamit, Soma that hurts a lot!" Murasaki yell at him

"You ask for it"

"... Alright, i think i deserve it. I think"

"Anyway, she doesn't have much experience in actual combat, but her scores in the simulated battle were quite stellar. You'd better train hard, or she'll soon surpass you"

"Y-yes, ma'am" Kota said in defeat

"Alisa, I want you to serve under Lindow's supervision. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Alisa said without objection

"Lindow, I need to hand off some documents to you, so come with me. The rest of you can go back to your quarters. That's all"

"Perfect! Back to bed!" Murasaki was about to leave when Sakuya grab her

"You have a mission with me" Sakuya smile

"Come on! They interrupted my dream, i want to see how it ends"

"Not today miss"

"Let me go! I deserve freedom! I want freedom!" Alisa watch Murasaki and Sakuya leaving

"Is she always like that?" Alisa ask

"Yes" Everyone in the room said

"How can they let someone like her to be a God Eater?"

"Because she's the only one that can use the Prototype God Arc" Said Kota

"The Prototype?! I thought that they destroy it"

"What do you mean?" Lenka ask

"There´s been 5 Prototype for the project that Fenrir was working on. Each one of them was a failure, except for one that was destroyed before anyone could wield it"

"Is that true?"

"It was a rumor, but now that you say that she have one of the Prototypes... Even the project was a rumor back in Russia"

"... I think we need to see Sakaki, now" Lenka said and he went to the Doctor's Office with Kota and Soma. Alisa follow them too.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger... I'm evil, know**_


	9. That's odd

**Sorry for the wait, was enjoying my vacations XD and writting other fanfics :D If you are interested, read the other one i'm writing. I need to know if you liked the story so far, please review :D OKAY Here we go!  
Oh before i forget. The chapters are going to be more longer than usual, starting with this one. The next one will be larger so i'll take my time. ENJOY IT!**

* * *

 **Chapter** 8: That's odd

"Paylor, i have news for you" Sakaki's wife, Sasha, was in his lab with a bunch of documents in her arms. The news she have for him are really big

"Let me guess, More reports about the Oracle Cells" Said Sakaki with a tired face. He's been working non-stop since a couple of weeks ago. He barely could sleep at all, he could collapse at any moment now.

"Beside that" Sasha sit in the desk "In 9 months we are going to be three" Said Sasha with a big smile. Sakaki make a stupid face and try to process what she just said

"Three? Wait, are you?"

"Yes, i'm pregnant Paylor. You are going to be a father!" Sasha hug him and Sakaki was speachless

"A-A Father? Wow i don't know what to say..." He was really tired to actually express any emotion. He was like a robot now

"You are not happy?"

"I'm happy... but i was still thinking about Johannes and Aisha... and what they are going to do with their child. That aside, i've been working non-stop these last few days" Sakaki close his eyes for a moment "All this is killing me"

"You are afraid, i know. Aisha is your friend, she's mine too. But this isn't about them... it's about us. Do yourself a favor, stop thinking on them for a moment, leave the work for a couple of hours and think about the future. Your future, my future, our child's future" Sasha hold his hand "And please... go to sleep. I'll take care of this"

"You are right, Sasha" Sakaki get up of his chair "Have you been thinking in a name?"

"Murasaki... Murasaki Sakaki, it's a girl" Sasha looks like she was sure about the gender

"... It's not fully grown to actually know it gender now" Sakaki chuckled "Maybe it's a boy"

"Believe me, Paylor. I know this. It's going to be a girl, a crazy little girl... like me"

"Well... you are not little anymore"

"But you have to admit that i act like one" Sasha chuckled "And i'm a little crazy, you have to admit that"

"Hehe, you are right, Sasha... you are always right" Sakaki hug her and didn't let go of her

* * *

"You were always right, Sasha" Said Sakaki will he look at the picture of his wife in his desk. Lately he was thinking of her, a lot. Everytime he saw Murasaki, he couldn't help but to see Sasha in her "Now that i think about it, that girl Murasaki bring the other day. Her name was Sasha too. What a coincide..." Sakaki keep working in his computer. He was examining the progress of the Prototype and making upgrades to keep it under control. He's office was in complete silence until someone knock up the door "How is it?" He ask. The door open and Lenka enter with Kota, Soma and the New-Type from Russia, Alisa

"Dr. Sakaki, we have to talk" Said Lenka, he looks serious but also nervious

"Sure, what do you need?"

"That Prototype that Murasaki been carring. It's not something she should have in her hands" Said Soma "How could you let her use it?" Sakaki sighed, he knew that Soma eventually will have a problem with this, after all he and Murasaki are best friends.

"... She insisted, Soma. I couldn't do anything about it, the HQ want data regarding to the Prototype and Murasaki was the only one how could use it without problems"

"Are the rumors true, then?" Alisa ask "Are these Prototype a failure?"

"Not really. They fail because no one was compatible with any of them. Please have a seat, i'll explain a few things to you" The God Eaters sit down and listen to Sakaki's story "It all started when the HQ send us an Aragami core to each brand. They told us that we need to make a New God Arc with this cores so we start to work on it. Each brand make their own Prototype, each one different from the other. Our Prototype wasn't complete at the moment, i didnt know how to make it work properly so the moment the other brands show their Prototype, we didn't. A few months later we receive a message from HQ, they told us that our Prototype was the only one that will remain on stand by due to the problems we had trying to make it work. Later that week, they told us that the other Prototypes were destroyed, they were a failure, each one of them. They never give us the actual details of what happen or why they fail. Rumors said that no one was compatible with them, and from that day forward, we've been working in this Prototype so when someone compatible appear, it won't fail..."

"You said that the HQ give you an Aragami core to create the Prototype. From what Aragami was the core?" Ask Kota

"I don't know. It wasn't a normal core, it didn't look like a core from any Aragami i know. It was unknown and HQ won't tell us a thing even if we ask"

"That Prototype is going to fail, isn't it?" Ask Lenka

"I'm making an effort to not let it happen. Each time Murasaki use it, i examine it with Licca and make Upgrades for it. That way we won't have a problem with it... I actually wanted to destroy it but HQ insist on use it as soon we find a match. To think my daughter was a match... i didn't want her to use it at all"

"It must be hard for you" Said Kota "You daughter fighting with a God Arc that eventually will fail"

"It won't fail while i'm still around" Sakaki declare "Besides, Murasaki know that there is a 50% chance that it will fail but she don't know about the others Prototype. She think that this is the only one. Don't tell a word, to anybody, neither Murasaki. This was supposed to by a secret, only me, Tsubaki and the Director knows about it and it have to stay that way" Soma couldn't help but to get angry when Sakaki mentioned his father

"Alright, we won't open our mouths" Said Lenka

"Thanks"

* * *

When they get out of the room, Lenka was the first to talk "We have to tell it to Murasaki"

"It doesn't matter if she knows about it or not. She will use the Prototype anyway" Said Soma "This won't changes anything. Besides, there is another reason why she using that Prototype. It was clear when Paylor told us that Murasaki already knows about the fail"

"Why?" Kota ask

"Because she want to control it. The idea of something that is not under her control, piss her off. When she mess with you two and you let her do it, that means she have you two in the palm of her hand. A God Arc that could fail and turn against her, will make her more decided. Like i said before, it doesn't matter if we tell her or don't, she will keep using it anyway"

"She is crazy, you have to admit that" Said Kota "Besides, she-" Kota stopped when someone tap his shoulder. He turn around and saw Murasaki

"You say i'm crazy? That's so cute"

"M-Murasaki, how long you've been here?"

"Only a couple of seconds" She said "I was going to see my dad. Did something happen?"

"Not really" Said Soma "You survived the mission, huh?"

"Of course i did. It was easier than i thought. Anyway, tomorrow i have a mission with you two" Murasaki point at Lenka and Alisa "Lindow is gonna be there too. Lucky you Lenka. I wish i was in love too"

"I'M NOT- nevermind. I don't care anymore"

"You say that but everytime you react to what i say" Murasaki smile at him and went to Sakaki's office

"She's weird" Said Alisa

"You have no idea" The three mens said at the same time

* * *

The next day, Murasaki, Lenka, Alisa and Lindow were in the City of Mercy. This was the first mission with Alisa, finally they were going to see what she was made of. Lenka was looking at the buildings, Alisa was just looking at Lenka for some reason and Murasaki was thinking in a way to play a prank on Soma. He was tough, but she like challenges. Lindow start to talk

"All right, i'm working with you two New-Types today and the crazy lady. I'll try not to get in your way, so don't mind me"

"Cool, then i can rip their limbs, one by one" Said Murasaki with a ear to ear smile

"Yes you can, but don't forget the core" Said Lindow with a little of concern for her "And don't do anything rush. I don't want to come back and tell Sakaki that a Chi-You eat you"

"Don't worry, i have it under control" She said. Lenka then remember what Soma told them. " _She want to control it. The idea of something that is not under her control, piss her off_ " That sentences was making echo in his head.

"If you ask me, Old-Types should just stick to what Old-Types are capable of doing" Said Alisa "And you will eventually get yourself killed with that rude attitude" She point at Murasaki

"Do i look like i care what you say to me?" Said Murasaki with a blank face "To me you are just another God Eater with a superiority complex" She said, grab her old Walkman and put her headphones on.

"Well, then. I'll see what i can do to live up to your expectations!" Lindow pat Alisa's shoulder and she jump away from him. Lindow was surprise, Lenka didn't know what happen to her and Murasaki ignore it while she listen "Don't stop me now" by Queen

"Whoa... i can see you really can't stand me..." Said Lindow

"Oh... I-I'm sorry! It´s nothing. I'm fine..." Alisa answer nerviously

"Just kidding. Hmm... let's see... Listen up, Alisa. When things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal. That will help you to chill. Until then, stay here. that's an order. Afterwards, i want you to join us over there. Got that?"

"B-but why should i do such a thing?"

"Just look for a cloud, okay? All right, we're going on ahead" Lindow leave with Lenka. He grab Murasaki and the walk away. Alisa stay for at least 5 minutes then went to find them. Lindow and the others were walking near the old church. "There's something about that kid... she seem to have a lot of baggage. Still, these days, who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives?" He ask

"A lot of people lost everything because of the Aragami, Is up to us to kill them and make of this world a better places for all of us" Said Lenka with determination on his voice

"If we work hard we can do it, Lenka. Never give up" Said Lindow "Well, since you are a New-Type like her... try to look out for her. All right?" Then Lindow look at Murasaki, not really paying attention to the conversation "And look out for her too... she'll get herself killed for sure"

"I... want to but she-" Lindow interrupt him

"I know, i've been there. She's really hard to talk with" Lindow didn't notice that Murasaki walk away to the field were a Chi-You was looking for a prey. The Aragami saw Murasaki and went straight at her. Murasaki look at the Aragami flying right at her and with one perfect swing she cut one of his arms and fall to the ground. She take off her headphones

"Lindow, you didn't tell me that a Chi-You was flying at me" She said at Lindow with a calm face. Lindow's eyes widen and Lenka's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Murasaki step in the Aragami and her God Arc devour it.

"S-Sorry, i wasn't paying attention"

"And you are suppose to be our leader" She said while extracting the core "Stop flirting with your boyfriend and let's kill the Aragamis now" She take out the God Arc and went to find the other

"Is it just me or she...?" Lenka was about to ask

"Yes, she just kill a Chi-you in two blows. That Prototype is scary"

"Yeah..." Lenka couldn't stop thinking about it. Then a scary thought come to his head. "What if the God Arc goes wild and take over Murasaki?" It was crazy, but not impossible. Lenka decided to take this seriously and keep an eye on her. He don't want her to get hurt... much less to die. Even if she mess with him a lot, he consider her as a good friend, no matter what...


	10. Prototype issues & MIA

**A lot of people are reading XD i like it. More reviews would be nice. And before any of you ask me, no, the new arc of God Eater Resurrection won't be here. Sorry. I have planed all the story now, i only have to write it. If i focus on it, i'll finish it in around two months, maybe. But i have University so... Fuck. Still, you will see me around often ;D  
Please, review and follow if you like it so far. I want opinions :D  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : Prototype's issues & MIA

Murasaki was in her room listening to her Walkman after the mission with Lenka, Alisa and Lindow. Alisa barely move a finger, Murasaki thought that she was almost useless. Lindow and Lenka in other hand could handle the Aragamis pretty quickly but Murasaki blow them away without effort. It was almost like a joke, that God Arc have something to do with it. Murasaki decide to forget about it for now and start to sing along. The song was " _I want to break free_ "

 _ **I want to break free**_  
 _ **I want to break free**_  
 _ **I want to break free from your lies**_  
 _ **You're so self satisfied I don't need you**_  
 _ **I've got to break free**_  
 _ **God knows, God knows I want to break free.**_

 _ **I've fallen in love**_  
 _ **I've fallen in love for the first time...**_

Murasaki stop singing and turn off the walkman. She go to her door and leave the room, she leave the door open and went straight to the elevator. It was late night, almost everyone was sleep. Murasaki go to the entrances and stop right in front of the elevator that lead to the hangar where the God Arc are. Murasaki enter the hangar and walk to her God Arc. All this time she was walking she didn't know what she was doing, it was like she was under some kind of spell. She was about to grab the Prototype when someone appear from behind and stop her.

"What are you doing here?" Murasaki finally wake up from her daze. She look around and saw Licca

"Licca, what are you doing in my room?" She ask, then look around again and realize that she wasn't in her room "Why i'm in the hangar?"

"Looks like you are sleepwalker, i didn't know that" Said Licca

"Neither i did..." She start to doubt of herself "Did i really walk all the way here... sleeping?"

"Your eyes were fully open but you didn't see me until i speak to you... you looked like a zombie"

"R-Really? This is weird..." Murasaki close her eyes and sigh "Did i do anything weird...? I mean, more than usual"

"No, you just went straight to your God Arc"

"Okay, now that's a little weird" Murasaki yawned "I'm going back to my room... and close the door. I don't want to walk around the Den at night and not enjoying it"

"Alright, i'll stay here for a while i still need to work here" Said Licca "In the morning go to talk with your dad. Maybe he can help you with that"

"Maybe... bye" Murasaki go back to her room and close the door. She change her clothes and lay in the bed but before she could close her eyes, something caught her eye. She saw in one of the courners, a Shadow... an Aragami shadow. It was moving around the room. Murasaki didn't know if it was real or not. She decide to ignore it and go to sleep. Unfortunaly... that night she was attacked by nightmares. She didn't sleep to well that night...

* * *

After Murasaki leave the hangar, Licca went straigh to Sakaki's office. Before that, she close the doors in case Murasaki start to walk again. Luckly, she found the Doctor working late and told him what happen moments ago.

"She never do that before" He said "It must be stress... No, she's never stressed. Something must had happend..."

"Doctor... i think is related to the Prototype" Said Licca "The way she was looking at it when she enter the hangar was... creepy"

"How creepy?" He ask "She tend to make creepy faces sometimes"

"I don't know... She was smiling at it but... it was weird, i don't know how to describe it. Sorry"

"... Did she tell you something about the Prototype? It was acting weird, it was malfuntioning, anything at all?"

"No, it was normal... Wait, she said that she kill Aragamis in one or two blows... without any efford"

"Mmm, i don't know if that's a problem or not... We have to run some tests on it. In the meanwhile, i'll talk to her and Tsubaki. She'll be on stand by again for a couple of days" Said Sakaki with a tired face "This is getting out of hands pretty quickly"

"Let's hope not..."

"Yes, Licca... Let's hope not"

* * *

Murasaki wake up early, she didn't sleep well at all. She was having nightmares all the night, she wake up from one and when she sleep again another happen. She was tired but make an effort to not look like someone who couldn't sleep at all. Murasaki didn't have nightmares since she was 8 years old. She think that must be stress... but what stress? She was never stressed before.

"A cup of coffe will wake me up in no time" She said and start to make coffe. She close her eyes for a moment and she think that she just saw an Aragami in front of her, that make her jump backwards. "Fuck... Did i lose it? Did i finally lose my mind?" She ask to herself "No... it must be because of those nightmares... A little of coffe and i'll be perfect as always" A coupe of minutes passed and Murasaki was finishing the coffe. When she finish, she change to her usual outfit and get out of the room. Behind the door it was her father. "Dad! What are you doing here...? Are you going to give me "The talk" now?"

"Haha the talk was your mother's work but now that you mention it... Watch out with the boys around here"

"I'm your daughter and at this age my job is to disobey you... So i'll date Soma... or Lenka... Maybe Kota... No, he's not funny at all. I prefer Lenka but i think his gay"

"(sigh) Again with those joke?" Said Sakaki "Anyway, there's something you have to know. You'll be on stand be again. I need to examine your God Arc again"

"Again...? Alright, So i'm free today?"

"For the moment"

"Cool, i'll go to mess with Lenka" Murasaki close the door and walk away

"Don't bother him too much, Murasaki"

"I won't" She said with a smile and leave. She enter the elevator and went to the entrance, Lenka was talking with Lindow. "So... It was true Lenka... You and Lindow were dating" Murasaki said with a fake sad face and Lenka ignore her. When she saw him ignoring her, she stop "I'll stop... for now. Anyway, what were you two talking before i crush the party?"

"About the mission we were having today" Said Lindow "I'll stay with Alisa must of the day"

"Be careful with her" Said Murasaki "She may be perfect at the simulation but she barely move in the last mission"

"That was because you were there" Said Lenka "You are right, though. Something must be happening with her"

"See? I'm not the only one" Said Murasaki to Lindow

"It's okay. Maybe she just feel nervious in her first mission here" Lindow was protecting her

"If you say so" Murasaki and Lenka said at the same time. Murasaki look at him

"Don't steal my lines" She said

"... Whatever. What about you? Are you in a mission today?" Lenka ask

"No. My God Arc is in maintenance... again"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Out of nowhere Dad came to my room and told me that i was staying here all day because he was examining the Prototype" She said "I really wanted to cut Aragamis head"

"Take this chance to rest. Not everyone have that chance... Oh! Before i forget..." Lindow start to search in his pockets. He take out a cassette "Look what i found"

"Shit, a cassette!" Said Murasaki with a smile on her face

"I don't know if it still works but try it. You have a walkman, don't you?"

"Yes... I have it in my room. I'll try it later, thanks Lindow!"

"That's what friends are for... Besides take it as a Birthday Present, i couldn't wait a month to give it to you" Lindow pat her head "Anyway, i'm on a mission now. See you later, Murasaki. Lenka be careful out there, Vajras can be really tough when they are angry"

"I will" Said Lenka and Lindow leave. Murasaki was still looking at the cassette, it was old but it looked in good shape. In the front there was write something but it was cover with dust and most of the words were erased. "You will test it?" Lenka ask

"Later, i'll just walk around for now. Good luck in your mission, Lenka... Don't get kill"

"Thanks"

"If you die then i won't have someone to bother"

"... Well, at least you care about me"

"Of course i do, you are my friend" Murasaki say her goodbyes and leave too. She went to the elevator and while she descent she look at the cassette, take out the dust and only three words could be read... "Gun 'n Roses? What is that?" She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bump into someone "Sorry" She said and look who it was. It was Gina.

"It's okay, Murasaki. Looks like you were distracted" She saw the cassette in her hands "What is that?"

"An old cassette. I was going to see if it works"

"Oh, okay. Listen, i have a mission now. Are you free? I really need someone that can take care of the Aragamis at close range"

"Not today, Gina. My God Arc is in maintenance, i have to wait"

"I see. Call me when you are free, i really want to take you on another mission. You make them interesting and quick"

"Thanks... See you later then"

"Yeah" Gina walk away and Murasaki stay in the hallway... alone.

"This day will be pretty boring..."

* * *

After walking around the Den and finding nothing to do, Murasaki go back to her room and decided to check the cassette that Lindow give to her. She grab her Walkmans and take out the Queen's cassette, she was having extra careful with it, she left it on top of the table and placed the new cassette inside the Walkman. She rewind the cassette and hit play... Nothing came out for a couple of seconds, anyone could think that didn't work at all, but Murasaki was optimist. She wait and finally a song came out, in the beginning was a little distorted but then it could be heard perfectly. Turn out it was music, Gun N' Roses must have been the name of the band and so far, she like the rhythm.

 _ **Take me down to the paradise city**_  
 _ **Where the grass is green**_  
 _ **And the girls are pretty**_  
 _ **Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)**_

 _ **Take me down to the paradise city**_  
 _ **Where the grass is green**_  
 _ **And the girls are pretty**_  
 _ **Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)**_

She close her eyes and heard the music, she enjoy it. This was her moment of peace, she didn't want to be disturb now. She was falling sleep, Murasaki lay in the bed and while she listen the music she fall sleep... Unfortunaly, someone knock her door. Murasaki decided to ignore it but it was getting noisy, she get up and open the door.

"What!?" She yell. It was Kanon

"S-Sorry b-but..." She was nervious

"... Calm down, i'm not angry. What happen?" Murasaki thought that she scare her but actually Kanon was nervious for something else

"Something happen to the First Unit and L-Lindow..." When Murasaki heard that she start to get nervious

"Lindow? What happen to Lindow!?"

"... He was left behind"

"WHAT!?" Murasaki scream and grab Kanon from the arms "What happen? Why he was left behind!? Answer me, Dammit!"

"I-I-I Don't know" Kanon was making an effort to not cry. Murasaki leave the Walkman in the room and run to the entrance. When she arrive a lot of people were there, she walk through them and start to heard them talking about what happen but Murasaki ignore it. She wanted to know from her Unit members. She get to Lenka and ask him what happen

"..." He didn't respond. Murasaki start to get impacient and grab Lenka from his shirt

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN, LENKA!?" Murasaki scream and everyone in the entrance shut up

"... W-We have to leave Lindow behind"

"Why?"

"H-He was trapped and there was a lot of Vajras... we couldn't help him" He said, Murasaki look around and saw Soma, Kota, Sakuya and Alisa. Everyone were looking at the ground

"HOW he was trapped and WHERE!?" She ask but Lenka didn't want to respond "Lenka... i'm going to beat you until you tell HOW IT HAPPEN!" Murasaki scream the last part

"W-We were at the City of Mercy and... A-Alisa shoot at the ceiling if the church and then-" Murasaki let him go and went straigh to Alisa

"M-Murasaki what are you-" Kota was about to ask but Murasaki ignore him and slap Alisa so hard everyone heard it. Everyone got quiet for a moment, then Murasaki went to the elevator that take her to the hangar.

"Murasaki, wait!" Lenka try to stop her but she hit him in the stomach and take the elevator. When the elevator open the doors, Murasaki get out calmly and search for her God Arc. It was in the same place as always, no one was around at that moment so she went straigh to it and grab it. The elevator open and Soma with Kota, Lenka and Sakuya appear.

"Murasaki what the hell are you doing!?" Sakuya ask but she didn't answer. She ignore her and open the doors that lead her outside

"Murasaki don't you dare to go! Don't do something stupid!" Soma yell at her but she ignore him. Murasaki get out and start to run away

"Soma" Said Sakuya "You, Lenka and Kota go with her"

"Dammit, that idiot!"

* * *

The City of Mercy was infested with Vajras, and Prithvi Mata everywhere. Murasaki step forward for what it looked like a certain death sentence but she didn't care. She wanted to find Lindow and she won't leave them escape... not a single one of them. She prepare the God Arc, she didn't care if it was finish with the maintenance. She was determined to do what it takes to save Lindow, one of her best friends behind Soma. Murasaki whistle at the Vajras and they look at her and roar at her.

"You are going to know what is suffering... right now!" Murasaki jump at them with nothing more than a killer instict...

* * *

 _ **May 10, 2062**_

Murasaki was walking around in the Den. She was waiting for her Dad to finish work so he could spend time with her. So far she was watchin at the God Eaters walking through the door to go on missions. Murasaki didn't envy them, she didn't care at all the fight between them and the Aragamis but she is kind of interest in the Aragamis. She wanted to see a real one but her father don't let her go outside. Murasaki was what everyone call a "troublemaker", especially Johannes. Soma see her as a weird kid but that don't stop him to hang out with her, something that Johannes don't approve either. Today Soma wasn't avalible so she was bored out of her mind. Then Murasaki saw one God Eater playing around with a lighter, she was curious she walk to him. He saw her approaching and didn't walk away, he just stay there waiting until she was in front of him. She was seeing at the lighter.

"...Do you want one?" He ask

"... Do you smoke?" She ask

"... Sometimes, don't tell my sister or she'll kill me"

"I think is cool"

"What? Smoke?"

"No... the lighter... It's cool" The man make a poker face

"The lighter...? What about me? The one that own it" He ask

"... You are... Normal"

"Normal? Just normal? Come on, i kill giant monsters everyday and you call me normal? You should be saying "That's so cool, i want to be like you one day or i think i fall in love for you" Some of those things..."

"... No. I prefer the lighter... It have fire"

"Pff Hahahahahaha. You are interesting kid. What's your name?"

"Murasaki Sakaki"

"Sakaki? Are you the daughter of the Doc?" He ask surprised

"Yes... And you?"

"I'm Lindow Amamiya, Nice to meet you Murasaki" Lindow pat her head "Do you want the lighter?" Said Lindow and hand her the lighter

"Yes!" Murasaki was about to grab the lighter but Lindow didn't let her

"Sorry but it's mine. When i don't use it anymore then yes"

"... Can you break it? I want it now" Murasaki was impatient

"You surely are interesting kid"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 10 years old, i'm old enough!"

"Are you sure? Then... bring me a cigarette if you are old enough" Lindow say in a mocking tone "Then we'll see"

"Okay" Murasaki went to the trash can and take out and used cigarette and hand it to Lindow "Here's one. You can still use it"

"I mean buy one..."

"I only heard cigarette, i didn't heard the word "buy" or anything like that" Said Murasaki with a smile in her face

"Smartass"

"Thanks for the compliment"

"You are something, Murasaki" Lindow pat her again "You surely are..."

* * *

Soma, Kota and Lenka were running to the City of Mercy. Lenka was worried for Murasaki, Soma as well and Kota was scared of what could happen. They got to the City but what they found wasn't what they were expecting at all... Death all around them, Dead Vajras and Prithvi Mata all over the area. Not only their core were extracted but their stomach were open. Soma look around for Murasaki but there wasn't sign of her. They run to the church, in the entrance they find Murasaki delivering the final blow to a Vajra. She turn to devour mode and wanted to extract the core but the God Arc refuse to eat it, Murasaki got angry and start to hit the Prototype. It was a weird scene but Murasaki's anger went too far...

"DON'T YOU FUCK WITH ME! EAT IT! EAT IT! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE MADE FOR! EAT THE MOTHERFUCKER!" Murasaki scream at the God Arc while she punch the devourer mode. A couple of eyes came out of the God Arc and look at her. It looked angry but Murasaki keep punching "DON'T YOU DARE TO LOOK AT ME! DO AS I SAY OR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEARD ME!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND BURN YOU TO HELL!" She keep screaming and punching. Finally the God Arc did as she say and devour the Core, after the core was extracted she throw the God Arc and went to the Vajra and with her hands start to open the stomach. It was empty and Murasaki scream again and punch at the dead corpse of the Aragami. Kota went to her.

"Murasaki stop! It's dead" Said Kota while tryint to reach her. Murasaki look at him and punch him. Kota could dodge the punch

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She scream

"Murasaki, is over. Let's go back!" Soma yell at her

"Lindow... He's alive... he's alive. He's NOT dead!" Murasaki yell at them "We have to search for him..."

"We know just... calm down" Lenka try to calm her

"I AM CALM! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS CALM IN MY FUCKING LIFE" Murasaki scream

"No, you are not! Calm down or i will knock you down" Said Soma

"TRY IT YOU COWARD! YOU WON'T HIT A GIRL EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPEND OF IT! YOU ARE-" Before she could end Kota knock her down with his God Arc.

"Fuck... What happen to her!?" Kota ask

"How should i know!?" Soma ask "I'm not a fricking genious... but this..." Soma look around at all the dead Aragamis "This is a slaughter... i can't believe what she just did... This isn't possible at all"

"Tell me about it... Let's call for the helicopter" Said Lenka "And Dr. Sakaki too. He need to take that Prototype... Murasaki leave a couple of bruises on it"

"... Murasaki" Said Soma while he watch her laying in the ground...

* * *

 **For those who don't know, the song from Gun 'N Roses is "Paradise City" just in case :D I will upload a new chapter tomorrow... or this Friday. Let's see if i don't have much work**


	11. Let's talk about it

**From this chapter forward. The story will take some dark turns... Just moments, nothing serious... for now.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** : Let's talk about it

Soma, Lenka and Kota came back to the Den with Murasaki completely unconscious and her God Arc. Tsubaki was waiting in the entrance with Sakaki, Licca and Sakuya. Alisa was taken to the Sick Bay because of her condition. When they get out of the helicopter with Murasaki, Tsubaki went straigh at them.

"What happen!?" She demand an explanation

"Back off, Tsubaki" Said Soma

"What did you say!?"

"What you heard. Murasaki need medical attention..." Soma point at the God Arc "That thing need to be destroy"

"Don't demand something that we can't do" Said Tsubaki

"Murasaki slaughter around 10 Vajras by herself! and that God Arc was looking at her with hatred. That thing is not normal! And i thing that is the reason why she acted so reckless" Said Lenka

"Are you blaming a God Arc because of Murasaki's insubordination?" Tsubaki ask "That make no sense at all"

"Murasaki can be stupid sometimes but she'll never act like that!" Soma yell "She would never fight alone against 10 Aragamis... let alone Vajras. And against the odds, she kill them all. Something is not right, Tsubaki. Get that into your thick skull!"

"That's enough!" Everyone turn around to see the Director "Paylor, take your daughter to the Sick Bay. She need medical attention" Then the Director turn to Licca "You take the Prototype and run tests on it. If there anything out of ordinary, ANYTHING. Fix it immediatly!" Licca take precautions while she take away the Prototype "Soma, i want a report of everything that happend there. The rest of you go back to your duties, that's an order!" The director wasn't in the mood for reply. Everyone do as he say and leave, Soma was the last one in leaving. Before he did, he look at his father to the eyes

"If you know what is the best for all of us and Murasaki... Destroy that thing before is too late"

"Looks like you are very fond to her, aren't you? It's making me questioning your decisions over this matter..."

"..." Soma didn't answer

"I don't want you near her. Do you understand?"

"..." Soma didn't answer again. Instead he walk away

"HQ will heard me this time..." Said Johannes and leave the hangar

* * *

Murasaki find herself in the darkness. Everything was dark around her, she couldn't say a thing no matter how hard she try to see through the endless darkness around her. She wasn't standing in anything, she was floating... This was in fact a dream. Murasaki try to talk but no word came out of her mouth then she notice that she couldn't breath. She start to get scare, it feel so real, she was suffocate. Before she close her eyes she finally saw something in the darkness... she saw herself, smiling at her...

Murasaki wake up from the nightmare, she was catching her breath. She look around and saw that she was in the Sick Bay, next to her was Alisa. She was sleeping in the other bed. When Murasaki saw her she wanted to hit her again, this time harder to the point she could hurt her really bad... But she didn't do it and start to questioning herself. Something was wrong with her, she was worried for Lindow but she'll never go out like that to a suicide mission and alone on top of that. She slap Alisa, hit Lenka and try to hit Kota in the face... but what surprise her was that she kill all those Vajras without much effort. No, she didn't kill them... she destroy them, she was ruthless with them... Murasaki cover her eyes

"What happend...?" She ask but there's on one to answer her. It was the middle of the night. Murasaki get out of the bed and exit the Sick Bay. Once she open the door, she found Lenka outside. Murasaki avoid to look at him in the eyes and instead she look at her feets

"...How are you feeling?" He ask

"Like shit... What happen to me, Lenka?"

"I don't know... but when we found you killing those Vajras and letting out your anger against the God Arc i knew that something wasn't right" Lenka approach to her "You really care about Lindow that much?"

"Yes... He was my best friend behind Soma and i know him since he join the God Eaters... but i would never act like this. I was desperate and angry when you say that he was left behind. I could just wait for Tsubaki to send someone else but i go by myself and with the Prototype when i was told to stay here... i screw it up, Lenka"

"..." Lenka didn't say a word

"At least i know that Lindow is alive but... he's in danger. Do me a favor... Find him" Said Murasaki, she was serious. Something that Lenka didn't see until now "Maybe i'll stay here for a month or more... so find him for me, please"

"I'll do it. You have my word, Murasaki" When he say that Murasaki hug him

"Thank you..." Murasaki walk away "I'm going to my room"

"What? You can't do that, you are under supervision"

"Fuck that. I want my bed, it more comfortable. If you see my dad or Tsubaki. Tell them where i am"

"Tsubaki is gonna kill you"

"Like i care. I'm not afraid of her"

* * *

Johannes was talking to HQ through a monitor in his office. He told them about what happen and the Prototype's destructive power

"So... what are your thoughts gentlemans?" Ask Johannes to the mens in the other side of the monitor

"The Prototype could get out of control, there's no doubt about it but we still want to see it's limits and see if it is appropriate to make another that don't have the same defects from this one" Said one of them

"With all due respect... Are you sure to keep going with this project? The Prototype project was a complete failure, this one is no exception" Johannes stop talking for a brief moment "Are you willing to sacrifice a girl to see the God Arc's limits?"

"She's only a girl, Johannes" Said the man "She quit to her freedom once she sign for this. Real God Eaters have human rights... she's nothing more than a test subject now. If she die then there will be another person to fill her place. In order to kill the Aragamis, a couple of sacrifices must be made in the way. I don't need to remind you that this information is Top Secret, am i? Dr. Sakaki don't need to know about this at all... He needs to concentrate on his work and keep it under control. He don't need to know that what his daughter have in her hands is a ticking bomb. Sooner or later it will go boom and then we'll have the result we were looking for. It's necesary for the future 3rd generation of God Arcs"

"... I understand, sir. I have a last question" Johannes didn't like this at all

"What is it?"

"What if Murasaki survive to the eating process?"

"Kill her" The man said without doubt. Johannes couldn't believe what he just heard. He don't hate Murasaki but the fact that HQ don't see her as a human being anymore, it was disturbing and he have no other choice to follow their orders... for now.

"Yes, sir"

"When Paylor finish with the Prototype, send the girl to fight again. We need more info" The meeting ended and the monitor shut down. After that Johannes hit his desk

"Paylor... your daughter have no future anymore"

* * *

Murasaki stay in her room for hours just listening to music. She fall sleep sometimes and wake up again, she couldn't sleep so well. The events of yesterday make her think about things that she didn't think before and that somewhat scare her, but she is more scare about Lindow's fate. Someone knock the door and Murasaki ask who is it. It was Sakaki. Murasaki open the door and look him to the eyes

"... Murasaki, are you okay?" He ask "You had me worried"

"No... i need some time alone Dad... if you don't mind"

"It's okay but..."

"Listen... i have a mess in my head now. I need to calm down a little. I promise you that tomorrow i'll be the same as always" Murasaki make an effort to smile

"You promise?"

"Yes..." Murasaki go enter her room again and slowly close the door. Sakaki stay still for a couple of minutes and leave. He went back to the hangar to keep working with the Prototype. Murasaki lay in her bed and put on the headphones and play the music. She want to forget about the events of yesterday and move on to the new day.

* * *

The time passed. It's been almost two weeks since Lindow was MIA (Missing in Action) and everyone didn't want to accept his death yet. Not until he's God Arc and Armlet appear. Murasaki was once again the same as always like she promise to her dad. As soon she get out of her room she went straigh to Lenka and apologies for hit him, the same goes for Kota.

Later she went to Soma and apologies for her behavior weeks ago. Soma accept the apologies, he wasn't angry for how she acted. He was angry because she was still using the Prototype even though he didn't want her to use it again. Not only him but Lenka, Kota, Sakuya and Sakaki think the same. The Prototype was "fixed" a week after Lindow went MIA. Alisa was still in the Sick Bay. Lenka went to visit her, Murasaki go with him.

"Why are you coming again?" Lenka ask

"I want to apologies to slap her... i bet it hurt her a lot"

"I think so. Everyone heard that slap, she was lucky that you didn't ripped her head off"

"Look at you, joking around. I like it, you are always to serious, Lenka"

"Lately everyone is... Things aren't going too well. On top of that, New-Types Aragamis are showing up out of nowhere"

"That suck. We have to be careful with those. The other day i heard Gen talking about the Susanoo... That thing is no joke, it can kill you in one blow"

"If i'm lucky then i won't fight one alone"

"Fighting that Aragami alone is suicide... even for me"

"I don't know... maybe you could- Never Mind. Don't even try it"

"I know..." They eventually arrive to the Sick Bay but stop when they heard Alisa screaming. Lenka wanted to run to the door but Murasaki stop him "Wait" She said. Then someone came out of the elevator. He was Alisa's doctor

"Oh, it's you" He said "You two should better not see her right now. Once the medication wears off, she falls to pieces. You should come back another day"

"NO!" Alisa scream from the other side of the door

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to see her in that state either..."

"Alright, we'll come back tomorrow then" Said Murasaki and take Lenka with her. They enter to the elevator and leave "So what i heard was true, then"

"Yes, she's mentally unstable" Lenka answer

"If she have that problem then why the Russia branch send her here...? There's something else..."

"Something else? You think that it wasn't an accident?"

"I can't say it for sure, Lenka. I still hate Alisa for what she did but... No one in their right minds would send a New-Type God Eater with mental problems to another branch"

"You are right... anyway, let's come back tomorrow. I'm worried about her" Said Lenka

"How worried?"

"Very..."

"I see... so you like her"

"WHAT!?" Lenka was blushing

"Oh, i was right? I can't believe"

"N-No, i don't... like her. What is wrong with you?"

"A lot of people ask the same thing all this years and i can tell you... if there something wrong with me then i didn't know what it is yet"

"... Whatever"

"Be proud of yourself, Lenka"

"Why?"

"You like girls now"

"I- Ugh, why do i even bother?"

"Because you worry about how others see you and you always want to meet their expectations"

"Y-you are right"

"Of course i am, i'm awesome"

* * *

The next day Murasaki and Lenka go back to the Sick Bay to see Alisa. Today she was sleep, Lenka want her to be awake but it wasn't possible. Lenka sit next to her bed and Murasaki stay next to the door watching.

"It's no use trying to talk. I've received some very effective tranquilizers. She won't regain consciousness any time soom" Said the doctor

"If we want her to recover she need something else besides the tranquilizers" Said Lenka "That only avoid the real problem here"

"Then what do you suggest?" The doctor sound a little upset

"A Psychologist...? Maybe" Said Murakami. Lenka touch her hand for a second, then like a miracle Alisa wake up. Lenka just stay there looking at her opening her eyes

"What? Where am i? Why am i...?" Alisa ask

"What the fuck...? D-Did you do something, Lenka?" Murasaki ask

"I-I don't know" He said while he look at his hand

"S-She actually regained consciousness? Impossible!" The doctor was surprise "E-Excuse me!"

"W-What? Hey!" Murasaki was about to follow him but stop in the door. She turn around to see at Alisa

"Just now... you..." Before she could continue, she fall sleep again. Murasaki go with Lenka

"What happend?"

"I think... i think i just saw her memories" Lenka was pale

"What...? Lenka you are pale, are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine... but Alisa" Lenka look at her laying in the bed "So that's what happen"

"What? Anyway, come with me. We have to tell this to my dad and Tsubaki" Lenka nod and they get out of the Sick Bay. They could heard the doctor talking in the cellphone

"Yes... what we discussed... Yes... I believe the two New-Types somehow resonated... What should i do? Okay, i'll leave her be for now" He hung up and leave. He didn't notice that Murasaki and Lenka were listening at all

"... What do you think?" Murasaki ask

"He say something about a resonance... Could mean... when i saw her memories?" Lenka was trying to process what was happening. Murasaki too.

"I don't know. It safe to asume is correct. We need to talk with my father and ask him. He might know something"

"You are right... but we have a mission now. After the mission we'll go straight to his office"

"Perfect, lets go" Said Murasaki

"Wait" Lenka say without thinking

"What?"

"... Nothing" Lenka knows that something was going on. He don't want her in the missions... he don't want her outside at all. If she was using a normal God Arc then it was okay with him but she carring a possible threat

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes"

"It took you a while to answer. What happen?"

"Nothing, i'll tell you later" Lenka was worried about Murasaki's well-being. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that the Prototype is changing her. What Soma said before makes him nervious...

* * *

"I'm changing today's mission to "Eradicate all Aragami in the Vicinity". As for Alisa, after further tests, she's now on the road to recovery" Said Tsubaki "But as she's in the hospital, she won't be seeing active combat for a while. Lastly... As of today, God Eater Lindow has been designated as Missing in Action/Discharged. That's all" Tsubaki finish, she don't show any emotion regarding her brother so far

"How can that be? We still haven't found his armlet or God Arc!" Sakuya yell at Tsubaki

"It's a decision from the top. Also, we've confirmed that both the beacon and biometric signal from the armlet have vanished. Now that attacks by unconfirmed Aragami have intensified, we can't afford to search for someone who may or may not be alive" Tsubaki explain. No one like it at all but what she say was right. At this point Lindow could have appear somewhere but he was nowhere to be found. It was only a matter of time that the stop looking for him. Tsubaki left and Sakuya didn't want to believe this

"Listen! Don't you think it's crazy that they'd give up the search so soon? We even know which Aragami attacked, and where... So why...?"

"Keep it together, Sakuya" Said Murasaki "If you keep going then it will harder. I don't like it either but i have to do what they told me to do. If Tsubaki wasn't around i would go out that door and run through the woods and city ruins looking for him. I know that you care about him, i do it too. He was my friend..."

"... I'm sorry... I shouldn't be lashing out at you... I'm gonna try to cool off for awhile... Don't worry, i'll be back on duty on time" Sakuya leave and only Lenka, Kota and Murasaki were left.

"Sakuya sure looks upset, doesn't she?" Kota ask

"It's worst... she's falling apart, Kota. Leave her alone for a while" Said Murasaki "I'm going to look for Soma" Murasaki go to the elevator "Call me when you are ready for the mission"

* * *

Soma was sitting alone next to the snacks machine. He was in deep thought until other people start to gossip in the hallway

"Hey... did you hear? About Lindow from the 1st Unit?"

"Yeah. Jeez, another martyr from Soma's team!"

"H-Hey, you moron! He can hear you!"

"No he can't... Who do you think it would come down next?"

"... That girl Murasaki" Soma wanted to ignore it but keep listening "It's only a matter of time. I bet she'll die running right into an Ouroboros with a stupid expression on her face"

"I can totally see that But that Prototype though... if an Aragami don't kill her then that God Arc will do it. I hear rumors, you know? That God Arc have a mind of it own"

"No shit"

"Yeah..." Then another person join the gossip "I'm very proud of that bad boy, guys" It was Murasaki "So i hear that you were talking behind mine and Soma's back... That's rude, you know" Murasaki punch them in the face and went to see Soma "I would never run toward an Ouroboros... unless it's made of chocolate" She joke.

"... You didn't need to do that" Soma stand up

"Of course i had to. I couldn't let them talk like that behind our back, Soma... Like the old times, remember?" Murasaki smile at him. Soma remember the same exact smile from years ago, it was like he was reliving that moment

"Yes... you always punch the ones that talking behind my back"

"Literally... i have your back, Soma. And that won't change... never"

"Never...?" Soma ask. He knows that eventually she'll leave him behind like everyone else. He don't want her to protect him. He want her to look up for herself, she'll die in a heartbeat if she don't pay attention to herself

"Never" Murasaki give him a handshake "Now lets go, we have to prepare for the mission"

"... Yes" Soma follow her to the entrance

* * *

The mission went well. Despite Sakuya's mood before the mission, she did an excelent job. Everyone did a good job, but during the mission Murasaki didn't feel like her usual self. The moment she grab the God Arc she feel like something wasn't quite right, she feel it more heavier than usual but still do the job right. When the mission ended Murasaki stay in the hangar for a moment. She was in deep thought, something she barely do. No matter how many times she think about it, she feel that something was going on. She leave the God Arc and gi with Lenka to the Sick Bay again. Murasaki wanted to take him with Sakaki but Lenka insisted on watching Alisa again. Not only that, he wanted to touch her hand again and see if it happen again.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a coincidence... or maybe not. I think we need to see my dad first"

"You are right, but i want to make sure that what i saw... what it happen was real and not some kind of hallucination" Lenka had a point

"Alright..." They enter to the Sick Bay and Alisa was sleeping "Why don't you touch her in other place? She's sleep" Murasaki wink at him

"No!"

"You are no funny"

"Thanks, i try to" Lenka sit next to Alisa and touch her hand. Lenka touch her for seconds then retrive it and stand up, grabing his head "Ugh!"

"Lenka! What happend?"

"I-I saw it... It was a trap"

"What!?"

"They use Alisa to kill Lindow... They brainwash her somehow, they take advantage of her mental state" Lenka breath slowly

"Who?"

"I couldn't see it clearly... Sorry" When he finish explaining what he saw, Alisa wake up. They give her space for her to look at her surrounding

"What? What was that?" She ask "Just now, i felt your emotions flowing into my mind... Could it be... that it happened to you, too?"

"That depend... Did you see his memories?" Murasaki ask

"Only parts... i didn't knew you lived outside the Outter Ghetto" Said Alisa

"What!? You didn't told me that" Murasaki yell at Lenka

"I thought that i didn't matter if i say it or not"

"What else are you hidding? Are you an Alien...? Are you made of plastic? Or... Are you a clone?""

"No..."

"I'm watching you, Lenka... Is that even your name?"

"It is, Murasaki. Stop it for a moment, this is serious"

"I know, that's why i'm messing with you"

"..." Lenka sighed "Alisa... you can tell us everything, it's okay"

"Thanks... I thought i'd forgotten all about that day... until now... I thought i'd play a trick on my parents... and went to hide in a nearby building during a game of hide-and-seek" Alisa explained "And then... suddenly they were running and shouting "Aragami!" I should've rushed out then... but i was so scared i couldn't move... Daddy and Mommy... came to look for me... but... i heard a terrible growling... and then... right before my eyes...!"

"An Aragami..." Said Lenka

"If only i'd realized... ran out there sooner... neither of them would've... It was all my fault!"

"Alisa... if you would've come out you'll be dead now. If the Aragami was in the area, it would have chasing you and your parents" Said Murasaki and she sit down in the bed "What's done is done... you can't change the past but you can learn from it. It may be your fault but you know what you have to do..."

"But-"

"Don't run from it. Accept what happen and keep living your life. If you cry over it then you won't move forward"

"Murasaki... you never give a speech" Lenka said

"Well, i can take things seriously when it comes to it, Lenka"

"... It appear that you can"

"Alisa, go back to sleep. You need to recover, we'll come back later... and i'm sorry to slap you" Murasaki apologies

"You slap me?" Alisa was confius

"She was still in shock, Murasaki" Lenka whisper to her "She didn't know about the slap... i bet she didn't even feel it at all"

"OH!... Never mind, it never happen then" Murasaki grab Lenka and go to the door "We are leaving now"

"Wait! You slap me? When?" Alisa was about to get up of the bed

"See you tomorrow!" Said Murasaki while she close the door


	12. On the verge of death

**The Anime is back! And guess what... Lenka's past will be added :D  
Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the last one. I have a lot of homework and job to take care of, so... I'LL BE BACK**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** : On the verge of death

Today Murasaki, Lenka, Soma and Kota were going to hunt a Borg Camlann. It was going to be a difficult mission but they were prepare for it. Lenka was in the entrances with Sakuya and Tsubaki, Murasaki was looking at the terminal and heard them talking. Tsubaki was briefing Lenka about the mission while Sakuya just listen.

"That ends this briefing. I want you to begin as soon as you're ready" Said Tsubaki

"Understood" Said Lenka and leave. Murasaki was about to follow him when she hear Tsubaki and Sakuya talking

"Sakuya... take some time off. That's an order" Said Tsubaki, Sakuya wasn't happy about it

"No, i'm fine!"

"Sakuya, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been sleeping. As Lindow's sister, i'm happy that you care so much about him. But not as your superior officer. If you're not in top condition, you'll only bring on death. You understand?"

"Yes... i wasn't thinking"

"Lastly... A word of warning. You need to depend more on those around you. Understood?"

"I'll try to... do better" After that Sakuya leave. Murasaki also left and prepare herself for the mission.

* * *

The Infernal Subway was a fitting name. The whole place that surrounded by lava and the heat was almost unbearable. The group enter the place without making noise. Not only the Borg Camlann was there but a little group of fallen Cocoons. They have to eliminate all of them. Lenka give the order

"Listen, three of us will go against the Borg Camlann. One will deal with the Cocoons" The Cocoons weren't strong so anyone could take them down

"I'll go" Said Murasaki "I can kill them quickly, once i'm done with them i'll go with you against the Aragami. Are you okay with this, Lenka?" Murasaki ask

"... Alright, but do it fast"

"You are understimating me, Lenka. I'll behead them all" Murasaki take her God Arc and leave in the opposite direction

"Are you sure? Leaving her on her own" Kota ask

"She can take care of them... Let's get going, we'll see her later" Said Lenka and they leave except for Soma who was watching the direction were Murasaki left "Soma? What wrong?"

"... Nothing, let's go" They left to search for the Aragami. Murasaki was walking around the Subway, she didn't find any Cocoons so far. She decided to keep looking around but there wasn't a single one. Murasaki start to get impatinet so she call Lenka through the earpiece but the Subway interfere with the communications.

"Shit" She said and keep walking. I the end she meet a dead end, a train was closing the tunnel. Murasaki turn around and decided to come back but with interference she couldn't call Lenka and ask his position... she was lost. "Great... Now what?" Suddenly the ground start to shake and Murasaki sighed "I had to ask..." Murasaki turn around and saw the Borg Camlann coming out from inside the destroyed train and look straight at Murasaki "What are you looking at? You should see yourself in a mirror"

Murasaki prepare her God Arc and without thinking in a strategy, she jump at it and attack but the Aragami stop the God Arc with it's pincers and fight back with the tail. Murasaki dodge every attack that the Aragami deliver with it's tail. Murasaki attack again but realize that the God Arc can't cut it or damage it at all. It's skin is like an armor. Murasaki jump backwards before the Aragami make an spin attack. She was in disadvantage, she need to find Lenka and the others as soon as possible.

Murasaki was about to run but she heard a voice... it was coming from her head... " _ **You can kill it... Do it...**_ " "What the-" Murasaki got distracted by the voice and didn't see the Aragami's attack. The tail almost pierce her but she could dodge it in time. The voice didn't stop... " _ **Devour it... Devour it while it's alive... Eat it!**_ " "Shut up!" Murasaki scream and attack at the Aragami, knowing full well that she can't kill it on her own. "Shit, Lenka. Where the hell are you!?"

* * *

Lenka was fighting against the Cocoons Maiden with Soma and Kota. The Aragamis died i seconds but there wasn't any sign of the Borg Camlann yet... it was like it disappear. They extract the core from the Aragamis and went to find Murasaki. Lenka try to call her but there was interference.

"Dammit, we can't call her here. The walls of this tunnels are so thick that we can't reach her... We'll have to look around" Said Lenka

"What if one of us find the Aragami?" Kota ask "We can't call for help if the communications are down"

"Good point, but we'll waste time if we all go together... What do you think, Soma?" Lenka ask

"... I'll look for Murasaki. You try to find that Aragami, we can't let it escape so easily. When i find her i'll bring her here in this point" He point at the ground "... If you don't find the Aragami come back here, If you found it try to bring it here. That way when i find her we'll be together again... This place always bring troubles" Said Soma and left to look for Murasaki. He only made two steps and saw Murasaki in the end of the tunnel "Look there she is" Said Soma, Lenka and Kota looked at the end of the tunnel. Murasaki saw them and run toward them and scream

"Run! It's mad!" Murasaki didn't stop she keep running and pass them. They could and the Borg Camlann enter the tunnel through a wall. It was angry.

"We can't fight here! Retreat!" Lenka ordered and they run away to a more open place. Murasaki stop when she saw lava at the end of the rails, turn around and saw the Aragami trying to catch the others.

"Lenka! Over here!" Murasaki yell at them. He and the others go with her and the Aragami follow them

"What's your idea?"

"Let's set in on fire"

"What?"

"Push it to the lava"

"That won't work" Said Soma "This one and others Aragami can walk on the lava"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"We have to fight... Any weak point, Murasaki?" Lenka ask

"Only the tail but i couldn't make damage, it's too fast and the skin is so hard like Diamond... or even harder"

"Hibari told me that freeze and sparks may be effective. Kota you go to a safe position and shoot electric bullets and ice if you have any. Murasaki, Soma, you two attack it from different sides. One on the right, the other on the left. I'll attack the tail. Be careful!" Said Lenka and everyone take positions. The Aragami arrive and went straight to Murasaki, she dodge it and fall to the lava. It didn't sink into the lava, instead it get up and run at them again. "Remember your positions, we'll win this!"

* * *

Missions don't usually go as planed and this time was one of them. But in the end they come back to the Den only with minor injuries. Lenka was the only one with almost no injuries at all. The Borg Camlann was a tough opponent but once they figure it out it's moves they could defeat it.

"That thing was hard. I can't believe how hard it's skin was" Said Murasaki

"Tell me about it" Said Kota "No matter how many time i shoot, it was like flies to him... At least we won and come back safely, that's what matter huh?"

"Yes, Kota" Said Murasaki "That's what matter"

"It's over for today, you can rest" Said Lenka and leave. Soma didn't say goodbye, he go to his room and Kota went to see the terminal. Murasaki didn't want to tell her father about what happen during the mission. A voice that told her to devour the Aragami. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or if she just was going crazy. Either way she have to say it. Murasaki sigh and went to her father office. In her way to the office, Murasaki start to feel tired with every step she make. She stop for a moment, everything around her was blurred. She shake her head and try to keep going but her head start to hurt. She feel like her body was betraying her

"W-What... is happening to... me?" She barely could say those words. Murasaki take another step but she end up falling to the floor. She could feel her pulse, it was fading. She wanted to stand up immediatly but instead, her eyes were closing slowly "S-Someone... p-p-please"

* * *

Lenka was talking with Sakuya about the mission and what happen to Alisa. Sakuya listen to everything he say. He didn't say too much about the mission and skip some parts that weren't important. He talk mostly about Alisa.

"I see, Alisa's... Thanks for letting me know"

"No problem. Still we need to give her some time, don't tell anyone about this. Something is happening here and we don't need to be yelling it" Said Lenka with a serious expression

"I know. I won't tell anyone... But really, to think that you can communicate just by touching... I wonder if that's a power you New-Types share" Said Sakuya

"Maybe... Maybe it was a coincidence, i don't know"

"Let's hope not. Anyway, please, stay by her side for a while, will you? Alisa is weak now so she need someone like you by her side" Lenka blush

"I-I will, don't worry about it" Lenka open the door to leave and found Kota in the other side of the door. He was about to knock the door

"Woah! Lenka, what are you doing here?" Kota ask

"I came here to talk with Sakuya about Alisa's condition. Did something happen?" Lenka ask. Kota was nervious

"I-It's Murasaki... they found here lying on the floor. She's not waking up"

"WHAT? Where is she now?!"

"In the Sick Bay. Come on, Sakuya too" Once he say it, everyone run to the Sick Bay. It took them only a minute to arrive, they enter and saw Alisa sleeping in her bed, next to her was Murasaki. The doctors were taking her pulse but looks like her heart wasn't beating. Lenka run to her side, Soma was there, watching from one of the corners and letting the doctors do their jobs.

"What happen to her?" Lenka ask. Sakaki answer

"They found her unconscious near the hallway. When they bring her here, they saw that her heart wasn't beating. They think that she had a heart attack" Sakaki was really worried about his daughter condition

"Can they do something about it?"

"I hope" The doctors take out Murasaki's waistcoat and shirt to use a defibrillator. Everyone was quiet, the doctors were trying to bring her back. They use the defibrillator but the heart wasn't beating... "Murasaki... please, don't do this to me"

* * *

Murasaki found herself sitting in a chair. She look around and saw a empty room, it looks like her room. She stand up and go to the door to open it but she couldn't open it. Murasaki forget what she was doing before being in the room. She don't remember anything before she wake up here, she start to get nervious. She couldn't get out of the room and on top of that she couldn't remember how she got there...

"Where am i?" She ask to herself "What is happening?" No one could answer to that question in the moment. Murasaki was trapped. She sit in the floor and sigh; she try to remember how she get there but doesn't matter how hard she try, she can't remember a thing. The last thing she could remember was going to a mission with Lenka, Soma and Kota. Murasaki close her eyes and calm herself... but she couldn't help but to feel uneasy. She feel like someone was watching her from behind. Murasaki turn around and saw another version of herself, she was standing in a corner. Her face was covered by blood and her clothes were torned apart. She walk to Murasaki and stop in front of her, she was looking at her in the eyes. Murasaki start to scream when she saw her face closer... she didn't have eyes at all. Murasaki get up and run to the door. She hit the door, try to open it but it was useless.

Then her other version grab her and push her against the wall. She force her to see at her face without eyes. Murasaki fight back but she couldn't free herself from her grip. In the end Murasaki saw her face and the other version smile. Then she open her mouth and tentacles came out of it, They tangled around Murasaki's neck and strangle her. Murasaki feel the darkness swallowing her. Her life was escaping from her mouth. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't defend herself. She was going to die... This was the end...


	13. The New Leader & Unknown Threat

**Things are getting serious! Please review, i'd like more opinions :D BTW I decide to make a fanfic of GE2 when came out. Wait for it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** : The New Leader & Unknown threat

Johannes was talking again with the HQ. Murasaki had a heart attack and officially died, but to everyone surprise her heart start to beat again after 10 minutes of inactivity. Johannes was worried, not for Murasaki or Paylor but for Soma. He don't show it at all but he care for his son. He knows that Soma cares for Murasaki to the point that he'll do anything for her if he have to, sometimes he wonders if Soma fall in love with the girl. The HQ heard of what happens, but they didn't look like they actually care

"Director, she's alive after this then? If so, send her to battle again"

"Are you out of your mind?" Said Johannes "After this, i can't send her back"

"We have information about the Prototype after her last mission, Johannes. The Prototype is more likely affecting her mind" One of the men in the monitor say "We wanted to know at what point the Prototype can affect her. We didn't have this chance the last time. The other Prototypes eat the God Eaters before we could have any results. If we can control it then we can make it better, if not then we can't create the third generation of God Arcs"

"This is getting out of hands. I, as the Director of this branch, have power over the mayority of the project. I suspend it"

"You can't do that"

"Watch me"

"Director... Then your son is the one that will use the Prototype"

"WHAT?!"

"He's compatible with it too. He's our second option for the project. If you care more for Murasaki Sakaki than your own son then..."

"... You can't force me to do that"

"We'll find someone else that will replace you and then he'll continue with this. One way or another... You choose" Johannes wanted to throw the monitor to the ground and step on it but if he try to protect Murasaki then he'll be abandon Soma. The answer was easy but he wanted to protect them both... In the end nothing will matter until he reach his goal. Once he do it, HQ will regret this

"Fine. Once Murasaki recover... i'll send her to battle again"

"Very good, Johannes. Tell Sakaki that the Prototype don't have anything to do with his daughter's condition. We are taking care to make it look that way" The monitor shut down and Johannes sigh

"I hate those bastards!" Johannes yell "No one play with me like this"

* * *

It's been a month since Murasaki had the attack. Since then, she didn't wake up. She went into a coma, according to Sakaki. Lenka went to visit her everyday, he also visit Alisa. Not long after that, Alisa get out of the Sick Bay and go back to the missions with Lenka's help. Alisa's been asking Lenka to help her to fight again against the Aragamis. Lenka accept and both go on missions together almost everyday. It was tough considering that only them were fighting against Aragamis like Quadriga, Borg Camlann and Chi-You. Eventually they went against a Vajra with the help of the 1st Unit.

Lenka, Alisa and Kota went to visit Murasaki. They enter and to their surprise, Soma was sitting next to her bed looking at her. Kota make a joke about it "Just wait until she wakes up and heard that Soma spend almost everyday by her side. She won't leave you alone after this"

"... I don't care, Kota" Said Soma without looking at them. He stand up and leave

"What's he's problem?" Kota ask

"Leave him, Kota. You know that Soma and Murasaki are childhood friends. This must be hard for him" Said Lenka

"Yeah..." They went to see Murasaki. She was sleeping "What do you think she's dreaming?"

"I don't know... Maybe..." Lenka come up with an idea but he wasn't sure if would work at all. It's been a month, it was worth trying at least "Maybe there's a way to wake her up"

"Really? How?" Alisa ask

"The same way i wake you up" Said Lenka

"... But you just touch my hand, and you told me that you didn't know how it happen"

"Sakaki told me that the "resonance" can be made with other God Eaters if i concentrate... It's been a month, it's worth trying. I can't stand looking at her like this" Alisa look at Lenka's face. He wanted to help her, Alisa smile at him because of his kind nature

"Do it... just, be careful. You can see her memories and she can see yours..." Alisa was nervious. The other day she ask Lenka about his sister and the memory she couldn't see of Iroha... turns out that the memory she couldn't see was one that it was better left alone. She saw Lenka and his sister Iroha, hiding in an old factory. Iroha couldn't walk anymore, she had an infected wound in her leg. In that moment, she confess that Lenka wasn't really her brother, he was adopted. After that, the Aragamis show up and Iroha told Lenka to run away. He didn't want to leave her... In the end, Lenka escape and Iroha die. Lenka swear to never let someone else behind, a promise that he couldn't keep. Lindow was the second person that he couldn't save. Now he was making an effort to not leave someone else in the fight. He was going to protect everyone. Alisa feel bad for insisting in knowing about Iroha, it open a old wound in Lenka but he forgive her. Sooner or later he have to talk about it.

* * *

Lenka sit next to Murasaki, he take a breath and touch her hand. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in the middle of a room, it was Sakaki's office. Then, Murasaki enter the office. She was around 10 years old, behind her was Soma, Murasaki was grabing his hand. Soma had a bruise in his cheek. Lenka keep watching the scene...

" _Don't make any noise, Soma. Let me search for that picture_ " Said Murasaki

" _Why are we searching for that?_ " Soma ask and look at the floor

" _Because you were curious about my mother... Dad always keep a picture here. Why does he hide them?_ " Murasaki ask to herself

" _I was curious because i heard my father talking with yours... They were talking about your mother and say that your mother hated your father_ "

" _That can't be, Soma. Let's be serious for a moment_ " Murasaki open a drawer and find the pictures " _Here, look at them. They are happy together. Why they would hate each other?_ " Murasaki ask. Soma go to the door and look if someone was near. He close the door " _Murasaki... My father told me that your father leave your mother months before you were born_ "

" _Pfff, yeah right. Why he would?_ "

" _Don't ask me. Ask you father, i'm just telling this to you... Does he told you this? If his lying i won't forgive him for lying to you_ "

" _He's my father. He won't lie to me, Soma. There's no reason for him to lie_ " Said Murasaki and the memory ended. Now he was in what appear to be Murasaki's room. She was 14. She was with her father, Murasaki was yelling at him and Paylor only look at the floor.

" _How could you do that?! You abandon mom!_ "

" _... I'm sorry, Murasaki_ "

" _You sorry?! I can't believe you. Now what you are going to tell me?! Why did you leave her? Come on, go ahead. Lie to me again. Why did you leave mom when she was pregnant?_ "

" _I was scare_ "

" _Scare of what?! Becoming a Father?!_ "

" _... That you wouldn't made it to the 9th month_ "

" _What...?_ " Murasaki stop yelling. Paylor sit down in the bed and Murasaki take a sit in one of her chairs " _What do you mean by that?_ "

" _... I always wanted to be a father but... in the Third month, the doctors told us that Sasha... she was diagnosed with cancer and that you wouldn't survive at all_ " Paylor cry a little " _I leave her because she wanted to be alone so i focus on my work... i didn't sleep or eat. I was feeling bad for this, i couldn't take it. Months go by and out of nowhere, your mother call me and told me that you were alive and well... but she wasn't. She told me to come back and see her, to help her... but i didn't have the courage. I knew what was going to happen but i didn't want to be present. I loved her and i didn't want to see her leave... You were born and she died... I wasn't present when you born and when Sasha die... Murasaki, i don't expect you to forgive me. Everyday i regret not being there for her, i wait for a signal that tell me that Sarah didn't die hating me... If she did, i think i can live with that because i deserve that. I don't want you to hate me too for this, Murasaki_ "

"..." Murasaki get up of the chair and leave the room. After that, she leave the Den and didn't come back. The scenary changes again. Lenka was looking at Murasaki, she had 16 years. She was in front of Paylor's office. She sigh, instead of knocking the door, she take a little envelope out of her pocket and leave outside his door. She turn around and leave. The door open and Paylor went out of his office. He saw Murasaki walking away from him.

" _Murasaki?!_ " Paylor call her but she didn't replied, she just stand there, not looking at him " _Is that you?_ "

" _... Yes, dad_ " Murasaki answer and look at him. Paylor look at the envelope in the floor. He pick it up " _Dad... It wasn't your fault_ " Said Murasaki and tears came out of her " _And mom... she didn't die hating you at all_ "

" _How do you know that?_ "

" _The envelope... it's a letter from her. It was in her old house in the Outer Ghetto. I'm surprise you didn't come back to that house since i was born_ "

" _It's been... difficult years... since then.._ " Paylor look at the letter. Lenka look at Paylor crying and hugging the letter like it was a person " _Sasha... I miss you so much. I'm so sorry!_ " Murasaki walk toward him and hug him

" _It's okay, dad... take it all out_ " Said Murasaki and the memory ended. Lenka find himself looking at the darkness. Nothing was around him, everything was black. Out of nowhere someone grab him by the throat from behing. He look and was Murasaki... but Lenka's eyes widen when he saw that she didn't have eyes and blood came out from where her eyes should be, she had scars all over here and she had a twisted smile that goes from ear to ear defying any logic. Lenka try to break free but Murasaki was stronger

" _ **I'LL DEVOUR YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!**_ " Said Murasaki while she laugh. Lenka close his eyes and find himself again in the Sick Bay. He stand up and walk backwards. Alisa and Kota run to him

"Lenka, what happen?!" Ask Alisa "You are sweating"

"And shaking" Add Kota "What happen? Did you see something?"

"I saw enough" Said Lenka "I saw her memories but in the i saw something else. It feel real... I saw a version of Murasaki screaming at me. It was twisted"

"What do you mean?" Kota ask

"I don't really know. I need to talk with Sakaki about this and-" Lenka look at Murasaki. She get up of the bed and look around. She look at Alisa, Kota and Lenka

"... Lenka. Did you enter my head or something? I feel like someone dig into my skull looking at my memories" Murasaki massage her head

"Sorry, Murasaki. You didn't wake up so..."

"..." Murasaki look around and everything was normal "I'm back...? I can't believe it"

"What do you mean?" Alisa ask

"Nothing" Murasaki shake her head. She get up and went to the door

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alisa ask

"To my room. I hate that bed" Said Murasaki and leave the Sick Bay without saying anything else

"... Weird" Said Kota

"What?" Lenka ask

"She didn't make a joke at all"

"You were worried about that?" Lenka ask

* * *

The next day before a mission, Tsubaki call in a meeting to everyone from the 1st Unit, including Murasaki even though she didn't wanted to be there. She wasn't going to participate for at least a week. The Director insisted on her taking rest, Sakaki as well. Kota talk to Alisa

"Hey, i came because they called this meeting all of a sudden. What's going on?" He ask

"I really don't know" Alisa replied "Sakuya, do you know anything about this?"

"No, i haven't heard anything. Still, it's pretty unusual for us all to be summoned" Said Sakuya. Behind them was Soma and Murasaki. He look at her for a moment before talking to her

"... Are you eating properly?" He ask

"Are you worried about me? That's so sweet of you" Said Murasaki "You must know that i'm in a relationship with my bed. We started this week and i won't leave his side" She joke around

"At least you are joking again... that's a start" Said Soma "But seriously. DON'T make me worry about your well-being. I spend the last month taking care of you"

"... T-Taking care of me?" Murasaki blush a little and look at her feet. The blush disappear and a big smile replace it "I bet you touch me when no one was around, didn't you?" Murasaki ask with a grin "You pervert, good for you"

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't do that to you in that state. You were in a Coma for god sake!" Soma whisper to her, he didn't want to yell there "You are... my friend, Murasaki" Soma whisper again. He said friend but Murasaki knew that he was going to say something else

"Only Friend? Nothing more?" Murasaki was looking at Soma's face and see his reaction. He was the same as usual

"Yes, just a friend" He said

"You are boring sometimes, you know that?"

"And you are a pain in the ass"

"But i'm YOUR pain in the ass. Aren't i?" Murasaki take his hand and smile at him. Soma blush a little. Murasaki saw him and whisper to him "I finally make you blush, Soma"

"Shut up" Said Soma. Tsubaki arrive just in time. She walk in front of the group and start the meeting. Everyone keep silence

"I see you're all here" Said Tsubaki and look straight at Lenka "Administration officially announced a new appointment today. When the current mission has been cleared, you will be appointed captian of the 1st Unit, Preservation Bureau, Fenrir Far East Branch. From now on, you're the leader of this unit. I'm counting on you" Said Tsubaki and Lenka's eyes widen. He couldn't believe this

"Whoa! You got promoted! And it's a huge promotion!" Said Kota

"Good for you, Lenka" Said Alisa, smiling at him

"Leader, huh? Somehow you seem a lot more dependable now" Said Sakuya "Well then... i know you'll have my back... i'm looking forward to working with you!"

"You have no idea how i envy you right now, Lenka" Said Murasaki "Still, good job. How much did you pay to the director?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" Said Lenka

"I wish"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You won't be officially appointed until after you've completed this mission" Said Tsubaki "It's true that a leader is bestowed with certain powers befitting the position. But the responsibilities he must shoulder are of equal weight. Not just in his capacity as a God Eater... He's also charged with making sure his team members return safely. Don't die. You must all come back here alive. That's an order" Tsubaki quote Lindow's first order "Now then! Stop daydreaming. Go fulfill your mission!" Said Tsubaki and everyone leave except for Murasaki "Murasaki... go and take some rest. We don't want you to have an attack like last month" She said and leave. Murasaki stand there for a moment. Soma leave without saying goodbye, that start to worry her...

Since the attack, Murasaki start to feel more afraid of losing everyone around her... and losing herself in the battle. She start to get afraid of dying, she didn't think of this until now... Losing Lindow must be her wake up call too. Murasaki go back to her room. She wanted to enjoy every moment of her life and live it like it was the last day she would be alive. That's why she was going to do something special for Soma. She wanted to spend more time with him...


	14. You are acting weird, you know

**Chapter 13** : You are acting weird, you know

After the mission, Lenka went to see the director for his promotion as the Leader of the 1st Unit. He didn't want it but no matter how much he refuse, they won't give it to someone else. They saw how hard Lenka have worked the last month so he kinda earn it. Lenka enter the Director's office, he was looking at a computer, a worried face was shown. He saw Lenka entering the office and he turn off the computer.

"So you've completed your mission without a hitch, as expected" He said "First, let me commend you... Congratulations on being appointed Leader"

"Thanks" Said Lenka "Although i think someone else should be the Leader. I'm not... for that kind of job. It's been a couple of months since i got here too"

"I had this conversation before, Lenka Utsugi. It's normal for you to feel that way. In the end you'll get use to it... Now then... If you came here to say that you don't want to be Leader the answer will be no. Your authority as Leader and your duties... i'd like to discus those with you"

"Well... i don't have choices now, am i?"

"First, your enhanced privileges... as Leader, you will be given your own private room. That would be the room used by the previous leader, Lindow. You'll find that you're now able to view data that was previously off limits to you. We have decided to disclose and share this information with you... Please, try to understand what this means. This is Fenrir's mark of trust. I hope that you won't end up betraying that trust"

"I won't..." Lenka could feel the oppresive atmosphere. Something wasn't right here. For a moment, something feel off

"Now then, next we'll discuss your duties. In addition to your regular duties, i'm going to have you take over Lindow's special missions..." Johannes stop for a moment. He was thinking on something, Lenka ask if something was wrong "No, everything is okay. I'll give you more detailed instructions later. I'm sure you're exhausted by the events of the day. You can leave"

"Yes, sir" Said Lenka and leave. As soon he close the door he sigh "Something feel weird... It's like i'm replacing Lindow" Lenka wasn't so far from the truth... Lenka shake his head and went to Sakaki's office. He knock the door and Paylor invite him to enter. Once inside, he saw Sakaki working in the computer, he look tired. "Sorry to interrupt your work, Doctor" Sair Lenka

"You are not interrupting anything, Lenka. I was just looking at some results from the Prototype... Johannes is hiding something from me, i know" Sakaki whisper the last part, Lenka didn't heard him

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Sakaki ask and Lenka take a seat

"I wanted to tell you something... You saw that Murasaki awake yesterday and for her to wake up, i had to make the "resonance" on her"

"Yes... there's a problem?"

"There's some things i didn't told you because you were busy yesterday. Turns out i saw a lot of memories... from her and you fighting because of her mother" Said Lenka and Sakaki remain silent "I wanted to say that i'm sorry to watch that"

"It's okay, Lenka. It's okay" Sakaki look at the pictures that were in one of the walls. Some of them were from him and Sasha, he get up and grab one "Sasha once told me that "life is better if you don't have regrets and enjoy every last second of it, without worries". She use to say it all the time because she always get in troubles... After she die i hated myself for not being there for her, i start to live with regret. When Murasaki come back with a letter from Sasha that she left in her old house... I knew that she really mean it... "Live without worries or regrets" She didn't hate me for leaving... instead, she hate herself. One of the worst part of Cancer is that... it breaks bonds, breaks relationships. Worst if it's terminal..." Sakaki look at the picture and leave it on the table "Don't be sorry to see her memories, you didn't do anything wrong at all, Lenka. True that is a bad memory but we learn from those bad moments, they are part of us and stay with us until we die. I bet you saw worst things outside the walls"

"Yes... everyone have their past"

"Still, you shouldn't ask forgiveness from me. You should ask it to Murasaki"

"..."

"When you have the time, go and spend some time with her... before the week's over. After that, she'll go back and do missions with you" Paylor look at Lenka "Do me a favor. When you go with her on a mission, tell me everything. If something is wrong with her, tell me right away"

"I will..." Lenk go to the door but stop and remember something else "Doctor... there's something else"

"What is it?"

"After i saw Murasaki's memories... i saw Murasaki... but i don't think it was a memory, it was more like... a part of her. I don't know, she try to strangle me"

"Mmm... The resonance makes you see memories but that something interact with you inside of someone else's head... I'll look into it. Although i won't find anything useful"

"It's okay. I just think that is better for you to know"

"Thanks Lenka"

* * *

Murasaki was in her room with Gina, she had stop to spend some time with her. After Murasaki went into coma, Gin visit her almost everyday. There were times when she couldn't even show up at all but she try. Murasaki appreciate the effort, she was sitting in her bed and Gina was looking around the room.

"Hey, Gina, can you do something for me?" Murasaki ask

"Sure" Said Gina and Murasaki give her a letter

"I want you to go to the shelter that's near the Den. Leave this letter there" It was a letter for Sasha. Murasaki's friend "It's for a little friend. I told her that i was going to spend some time with her but since i was... you know"

"I understand. Don't worry, i can do it. After all, today i'm free and i wanna go outside for a while" Said Gina and look at the letter

"Open it and you'll be dead before touching the ground" Said Murasaki with a big smile

"Y-Yes, i won't open it"

"Good" Murasaki get up "Gina, thanks for coming today. You can go now if you want"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i was going to listen to music and relax a little" Said Murasaki and go to the door. She open it and Gina exit the room

"If you need anything call me, or any of the guys in your Unit. If you see Lenka give him my congrats for his promotion as the new Leader"

"I will, bye Gina" Murasaki close the door and lay in the bed for a couple of minutes, starring at the ceiling. She can't remember what happen after she collapse in the hallway. She know that she had some kind of nightmare but she can't remember it. She only remember darkness. After she wake up, her father told her that she died for a couple of minutes and out of nowhere, her heart start to beat again on her own. She don't know how this could happen to her, she wish to know what happen exactly but now she decide to leave it aside for the moment. No matter how hard she thinks, she won't get the answers today.

She take the walkmans and put on the headphones. She push the play botton and the music came out. She heard to Queen, " _I want to break free_ ". Murasaki then close her eyes for a moment and a thought come to her mind... why does Soma suddenly start to worry so much for her? She know Soma since childhood and he never care so much about her, lately he's been looking out for her. Murasaki thinks that Soma is starting to act weird when something happen to her... Maybe he...

"Pfff. It can't be" Said Murasaki "Soma is my dear friend... Friend... He was doubting when he call me friend this morning during the meeting. Something is off" Murasaki stand up and take out her headphones "Let's pay him a visit". Murasaki stand up and get out of her room.

* * *

Soma was a little tired after the mission, he was going to his room to take a break from everything, for the next hours he didn't want to anyone to bother him, neither Murasaki. He get out of the main elevator and went straight to his room, as soon he enter he fall in his bed, finally peace, a moment for himself, a time when no one could bother him... But he wasn't alone in the room a he knew it in the moment he sit down in the bed. He look at every corner of the room but everything was in place. He get up and went to his bathroom. He open the door and no one was there. He keep looking because he could feel that someone was there with him and he wasn't crazy at all. It really was someone there. He went to his closet and open it, only to find the intruder...

"Murasaki... What are you doing inside my closet?" Soma ask

"I'm the monster that live in your closet, Soma. I was planning to rape you when you go to sleep" She joked

"(sigh) I'm not in the mood. Get out of my room" He point at the door. Murasaki stay in the closet

"Nope, i wanted to talk with you"

"We already talked this morning, Murasaki. What do you want from me?"

"Easy" She walk right at him until she and Soma were face to face "What am i to you?"

"What?" Soma was confuse

"This morning you told me that i was your friend"

"There's your answer" Soma replied quickly

"Then why i'm not buying it?" She said and take another step forward. Soma take a step backwards "You called my friend but you were doubting for a moment before saying it. That was a little weird"

"You are being weird now" Said Soma "Why are you not okay with this?"

"Because i know that you were going to say something else" She keep walking and Soma walk backwards until he stop because of the wall "I got you cornered now" She said with a big smile all over her face

"Shut up, you are the one that keeps walking at my direction"

"And you are the one that is not walking away from me... Are you nervious?"

"No" Soma replied. It was true, he didn't look nervious at all "Why should i by nervious?"

"Because you don't consider me as a friend anymore" She said with a worried face "Am i a problem for you? Do you hate me?" Soma didn't answer, he just stay were he was looking at Murasaki

"No, i don't hate you, Murasaki"

"Then? Why were you doubting?"

"Are we really having this kind of conversation?" Soma sighed "I wasn't doubting"

"You made a pause and look at the ground. That's never a good sign"

"Listen, Murasaki. What is worrying you so much?"

"If i'm not your friend, what am i?"

"You are my friend"

"But you were doubting"

"Murasaki, i'm tired of this. I don't-" Soma couldn't finish. Murasaki grab him by the shoulders and throw him at the the bed. Soma wanted to get up but Murasaki was on top of him "Get off of me, Murasaki"

"No until you tell me what i want to know"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"But i already told you! You are my friend"

"Look at me in the eyes when you say it. Why were you doubting?"

"I... I don't know"

"Liar"

"I seriously don't know! Get off me!"

"Tell me the truth"

"You want the truth? If i tell you, you'll let me go?"

"Yes"

"... Dammit" Soma look at her in the eyes. "You really are a pain in the ass, Murasaki" Soma sigh "I think that i..."

"You what...?" Murasaki ask. Then someone open door and enter the room. It was Kota

"Hey, Soma. I wanted to ask you-"

"I think that i love you" He said. Murasaki's eyes widen and Kota just stay there, spechless. Soma notices that Kota was there too. No one say a word for at least a couple of minutes. Murasaki turn around and look at Kota

"Kota... turn around and leave, now" She said "And not a word or else..." Kota didn't talk, he nodded and leave, closing the door behind him. Murasaki look at Soma "So you... love me?"

"I won't repeat it" Said Soma and Murasaki chuckled

"Yes, you won't repeat it again. I know you too well" She get off him and walk to the door "Soma..."

"What?"

"I'm happy" She open the door "Because i kinda love you too" She said and close the door. Soma sit in the bed and look at the door for hours. He sigh heavily

"I can't believe that i confess to her. I'm such an idiot! I should remain silent about it"


	15. Secrets

**I really enjoy writing this one :D By the way, i will post more often :D  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14** : Secrets

Soma couldn't believe what he just did a couple of days ago. He told Murasaki that he love her, after that he didn't saw her at all. He know that she was in her room but she didn't open the door, it was locked. He knew that she was okay because she let her father enter. Soma was a little worried but Murasaki told him that she love him back... kinda. It should be fine but he don't feel fine with it. It was like he just say something that could ruin his life, or her's. Soma sigh heavily and close his eyes. He need to concentrate, he was now in a mission with Lenka and Kota. He look at Kota a make sure he don't tell anything about him and Murasaki

"I don't know, wouldn't you say that the rations are getting lamer and lamer by the day? I know we can't afford to be picky, but really. That rationed pudding, for instance. It tasted unhealthy for god's sake! So lumpy and sweet, it almost made me puke" Said Kota

"Just leave it, Kota. We can't do anything about it. Just by thankful that you have food" Said Lenka "There are people that would kill for having some of that food. For instance... some people living in the Outher ghetto and some... living outside" He remember his life before becoming a God Eater.

"I know. I shouldn't complain about it" Kota sigh and change the topic "Hey, Soma!" He turn to Soma "I've been thinking we should throw a party for our new leader here on our next day off. Are you in?"

"No, thanks" He said and walk away

"Oh, come on, don't be like that"

"He's right, Soma" Said Lenka "You could at least open up to us. We are in the same Unit"

"No, Go ahead and have your little love fest, just leave me out of it"

"Love fest, huh? Just like you and Murasaki-" Soma point his God Arc at Kota and he shut up immediatly

"What did Murasaki told you? Not a word!"

"Wait, what?" Lenka was confuse "Something happen between Soma and Murasaki?" He ask and both guys look at him

"Dammit! Why can't you just keep that mouth of yours shut?!" Soma yell at Kota

"S-Sorry, i wasn't thinking"

"Just... Forget it. YOU!" He point at Lenka "Forget everything" Soma turn around and jump to the battlefield. The wind blow through the Tranquil Temple and Lenka and Kota didn't say a word

"So... Soma and Murasaki are...?"

"Yep"

"... It was kinda obvious" Said Lenka and he follow Soma to hunt the Aragamis "Let's go, Kota"

* * *

Alisa was walking through the hallways of the Den, she was going to her room to take a break from the missions. She wanted to go on a mission with Lenka, but he left early with Kota and Soma. She pass Murasaki's room and the door suddenly open, Murasaki came out and grab Alisa's hand.

"Come with me" She said and drag her to her room

"What-" Alisa didn't have time to argue because Murasaki take her in a matter of seconds. Once inside, Murasaki lock the room. "What the hell is your problem?" She yell

"Now... a lot actually. But i'll tell you the more important. I need your help" Murasaki talk really fast, like she was nervious about something

"My help? Why mine?"

"Because i can't ask Gina about this and i won't tell my father for the fact that if i told him... he'll start to make fun of me and say that he saw it coming. And i don't want that at all" Said Murasaki. Alisa was confuse

"I don't understand"

"Oh right, i didn't tell you my problem yet, aren't i?"

"Just say it, you are starting to fricking me out"

"Soma said that he love me" She said and Alisa's eyes widen "And... i love him... kinda"

"Are you kidding me, right? And what do you mean kinda?"

"Just... focus, Alisa"

"I'm focus. I think you aren't"

"Why's that?" Murasaki ask as quickly as possible

"You are talking too fast and..." Alisa look around and the room have a couple of lights off "What were you doing in your room for the past days?"

"N-Nothing. I just had, you know, nightmares and they start to make me nervious. Forget that, that's not the actual problem"

"No, i really think that that's the actual problem here"

"Just... Can i ask you a question?"

"Couldn't you ask in the hallway?"

"... Maybe, maybe not" Alisa start to believe that Murasaki was a little paranoid

"Just ask"

"What... do you know about dates?"

"Are you kidding me? That's what you want to know?"

"Yes"

"Well... I don't really know anything at all. I thought you were going to ask something more serious"

"Useless"

"Hey, you asked my help"

"I asked the wrong person" Murasaki start to bite her nails. Alisa grab her hands and stop her. Alisa saw on the table a lot of cups, some of them are still filled with coffee. The floor of the room have a couple of puddle of couffe and there was clothes everywhere. Alisa look at Murasaki and saw her eyes were dilated

"Listen, why don't you go out for a while? And as for you and Soma... i can only tell you that you need to take it slow"

"Between 1 and 10. How sure are you of that?"

"Umm... 5?"

"That's a question or the answer?"

"The answer?"

"..."

"Sorry, it's the answer. Just go out... Maybe i'll take you with your father first because this" She point at her surroundings "It's a problem"

* * *

The mission was finished quickly as always, Lenka was improving as a Leader and no one can't deny it, neither Soma. Soma walk away from the group as soon the mission ended, he feel like someone was there with them. Watching from the distant. Soma enter the old temple searching for the misterious presence. He look around but no one was there, but he still have the feeling that there was someone watching. He wasn't crazy, he was sure of it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yell but no one answer or dare to appear "I know you're there" Soma heard someone behind him and point his God Arc at the enemy... turns out it was Kota

"H-Hey, hold up! It's only me!" Kota yell

"Huh! Oh, so it's YOU"

"Hey, thanks a lot! I came here looking for you because Lenka was worried that you leave just like that"

"Lenka? Whatever, i'm gonna do whatever the hell i want"

"But we're comrades from the same Unit! Don't be so egoist" Once Kota say egoist, Soma remember when he and Murasaki get in a fight because he didn't want to give her back a toy. They were only kids back then. Soma look at Murasaki while she start to cry because of the toy. Soma give it back because he only want her to stop. Murasaki stop crying and grab the toy, she run away and call Soma egoist and she'll never talk to him again... The next day she talk to him again like nothing happen at all.

"Egoist, huh?" Soma look away "You may be right about that" He whisper high enough for Koto to heard "But comrades... If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't survive a little job, who can't even trust to have your back... It's better not to have them at all"

"What about Murasaki?" Kota ask "If you weren't in love for her... what is she for you?" Kota's question was exactly the same question Murasaki made a few days: _What am i to you?_. Soma sigh

"Don't you dare to put her into this. She's different"

"If you mean different like, you know, " _different_ " then yes"

"... Forget it. Let's go" Said Soma and leave the place. Kota follow him in silence. The little shadow that was watching from behind one of the statue from the temple, came out of his hideout and look at them leave.

* * *

Paylor Sakaki was examining his daughter, Alisa was sitting next to Murasaki. She was there because she was a little worried. Sakaki look at her eyes, they were dilated, a lot. Murasaki didn't stop of playing with her fingers, Sakaki sigh.

"Murasaki, be honest with me. How much sugar did you put to each cup of coffee? And how much coffee did you drink?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Do i get a prize?"

"Yes, i called diabetes and maybe some heart attacks"

"Cool"

"No, seriously. How much?"

"Like... a lot. I don't know" Murasaki start to look at her hand like it was something alien to her

"Why did you do it?"

"She won't tell you" Said Alisa "She told me something about nightmares and she didn't want to sleep because of them"

"Something else?" Sakaki ask

"Not really. That's the problem, nightmares. If there's something else she won't tell me"

"I see, So we- Murasaki! Stop biting your nails!" Sakaki yell and Murasaki hide her hands "Okay, i need someone who can watch her for at least 24 hours until the sugar and the coffee wear off. She need to drink water, no sugar, no coffee, no sweets, nothing at all. She need to sleep too" Sakaki look right at Alisa. She take a few steps backward

"No"

"Can you...?"

"No, Sorry but i won't take care of her" Alise whisper to his ear "Don't offense but she's freaking me out. Look at her" Both look at Murasaki who was looking at every corner like an animal "See? I can't"

"Alright... Then who i can ask this? I have work and i can't take care of her now. Besides, i need to see the director now" Then Kota enter the office without knocking "Kota, the door exist for a reason. What if there was something that i didn't want you to watch?"

"Oh, right. But since it was mid open i enter so..." Sakaki smile a little. Kota was the answer to the question

"Great timing, Kota. I have a mission for you"

"Sorry but i'm a little tired after the mission and i wanted to sleep a little"

"No problem. This one is easy. Taking care of Murasaki and make sure she don't eat sugar... and she need to sleep"

"So, i'm her babysitter now?"

"Pretty much"

"No, thanks" Said Kota really quickly "But... i know someone who could take care of her"

"Who?" Sakaki ask and Kota smile

* * *

Lenka went to the director's office. Hibari told him that the Director need to talk with him. Lenka sigh while he walk to the office, he want to end it quickly and walk away from there. He enter and the Director was waiting for him in his usual desk chair.

"Your achievements of late have been quite spectacular. I never imagined that you'd develop such leadership qualities in so short time. It must be a New-Type characteristic"

"I seriously doubt it" Said Lenka

"If you say so... Now then, you may already be aware of this, but the Aegis Project is about to enter its final stage. The Ark that will protect us from the Aragami threat, and guide humankind to a new future. It will soon be completed. Certainly a cause for celebration"

"Are you sure it will protect us?"

"It will, Utsugi. It will. We're almost there. I'd like you to help me just a bit longer..." Said de Director. His computer receive a message. He look at the screen "I'm expecting someone now. Forgive me. Let's continue this another day. At any rate, i expect even loftier achievements from you and your Unit"

"Sir, i wanted to ask you about Murasaki"

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's just... If she come back to battle, can she at least participate... let's say, once a week? I think that we need to take precautions with her God Arc. I think there's something that we are not seeing"

"I see" The Director close his eyes and think for a moment "You are right, Utsugi. I'll make sure that she only participate on missions once a week. And she only can go on this mission if the whole Unit is going too. I don't want accidents with other Units. If something is wrong, abort immediatly and bring her back. That's a direct order from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"That's all for now. You're dismissed" He said and Lenka walk away.

"Well, at least she won't have to use that God Arc so often" He whisper "I think that being leader have its benefit at least" Lenka left the office. He saw Sakaki walking to the Director's office. He stop behind Lenka

"Tell me. Are you the type of person who has a great deal of curiosity?" He ask and leave. Lenka was confuse, then he saw that Sakaki dropped a disk

"What did he mean by that?" He ask and take the disk

* * *

Soma was again in his room, laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking on the discussion he had with Kota. He ask himself, " _What did i mean when i call Murasaki different?_ " He say it without thinking, just like when he said that he love her. Soma was frustated. Someone knock the door. He sigh and get up. Open the door and saw Kota and Alisa, behind them was Murasaki.

"What do you want?" He ask

"Murasaki drink a lot of coffee with a lot of sugar" Said Alisa "And we need someone who can take care of her. She need to sleep too"

"With a lot of coffee of course she won't close her eyes" Said Soma and look at her. She looked nervious "And what? You want me to take care of her?"

"Of course" Said Kota "I can't do it. Alisa don't want to. Lenka is busy being the leader and Sakuya is on a mission, so... It's up to you"

"No" He replied

"That was quickly. Come on. She's you girlfriend now, take responsability" Said Kota and Soma get angry

"What?!"

"Come on. You love her, she love you. Take care of her for a while"

"I won't. Take her somewhere else"

"Aww Soma. Don't be like that" Said Murasaki and hug him "My head start to hurt a little"

"It's because of all the sugar and coffee" Said Alisa "Since when you didn't sleep?"

"A couple of days. Oww my head" She grab her head

"(sigh) Fine, come in" Soma let her enter. Murasaki go inside and fall in the bed. As soon she hit the bed, she fall sleep "Looks like she finally close her eyes"

"Listen Soma, can we enter too-" Kota ask but Soma shut the door on his face "How rude"

* * *

Sakaki enter the Director's office. The Director was looking at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Well, Paylor, what took you so long?" He ask

"Nothing serious, luckly. Johannes, are you planning to turn Utsugi into another lap dog?" Sakaki ask

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, about that task i gave you... I have yet receive a status update from you"

"Oh, you mean the "Singularity"? Sorry, but i still have nothing to go on"

"I see... it's integral to the project, so carry on"

"Well, i know you've got someone else looking for it, too. How's that coming along?"

"Well, with only Soma on the job, success is so far elusive"

"Ah, so that's why you are trying to lure Lenka into becoming one of your minions? He's not an idiot, you know that don't you?"

"Just like your daughter. At first sight she look like a fool, but she prove to be quite rational sometimes... Utsugi insisted that Murasaki only use the Prototype once a week. That'll be enough, considering the problems. I hope that you are agreed with this"

"If i were in charge, i would destroy that thing"

"Destroying your own creation, huh? Just like a god would do" Johannes look at the floor "Now i need you to concentrate on observing, as always"

"Right... I look upon the entire universe as the subject of my observation. Which is precisely the reason why i don't ever want to let anything that catches my eye go to waste"

"Thank you kindly for your words of warning. Please continue to watch over " _our_ " movements" Sakaki nodded and walk away. Once he was in the hallway he whisper to himself

" _Now then... Which side will you join, Lenka Utsugi?_ "


	16. Relationships & Human-like Aragami!

**3000 views! I can't believe it actually :D  
This is a longer chapter. Why? because... reasons**

* * *

 **Chapter 15** : Relationships & Human-like Aragami?!

Lenka was watching, speachless the video recording that were inside the disc. His curiosity won and he saw it all. The Managarm Project. Lenka couldn't believe that this happend and Soma... He was practically half Aragami with the P73 Bias Factor inside of him. Another video pop out, it was the Director talking in front of the camera. Lenka remain quiet and listen

"Hello, Paylor. It's been a long time. As you know, following that appalling incident, the Managarm Project was, for all intents and purposes, suspended. The only survivors of that accident were Soma, who was born carrying the Bias Factor and myself, who happened to have your " _Safe Birth Charm_ " in my possession. Who knew that the charm technology you developed would one day be used to build an Anti-Aragami Armored Wall protecting humankind from the Aragami? As a scientist, i'm painfully aware that i cannot hold a candle to you. Most likely, you had predicted that this would come to pass... Am i wrong? Fear not... I'm not sending this email in order to blame you for anything. In the coming weeks, i'll be appointed Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch. And so i'd like to ask you to join forces with me once again. In return, i promise you ample funding for your research... and you will also be in charge of all development pertaining to the Gods Eaters... I think i should congratulate you, you are a father now, like myself. What was her name? Murasaki, was it? Anyway i should introduced you to my son too. Well, that being so, expect me to call on you in the near future. Until the, my friend" The Director end the recording and a message appear

" _Anyone who picks up this disk should return it to Dr. Sakaki's lab. Don't tell me you watched it_ " Said the message with a drawing of Sakaki and a Ogretail. Lenka try to process all the information and also he wanted to know why Sakaki leave the disk on the floor on purpose.

"I need to talk with him about this later" Lenka take out the disk from the terminal and go to bed...

* * *

Soma was looking after Murasaki. She was sleeping on his bed. He sit next to her and pat her head. "Why did you did this, stupid?" He ask but there wasn't answer from her. She was fast sleep. Soma start to wonder when he start to feel attraction toward her. He never think about love or anything, he always saw Murasaki as a loyal friend. Someone who will never leave his side, someone he can trust, someone that will never think bad of him... maybe that's why. He don't understand if is really love what he feel, he never talk about it with someone. It's all confusing for him. He take a look at Murasaki again, she look peaceful when she sleep. He couldn't help but to remember when he was sleeping with her when they were kids. She insist on sleeping with him because she was a "little" afraid of darkness. That night, she hug him and never let go of him until morning.

"I bet you miss those times" He said

"What time?" Soma turn to her. She was awake "When the dinosaurs rule the world?" She get up slowly and massaging her forehead "I think i'll leave the coffee for a while"

"Sugar too"

"Yeah..." Murasaki sigh. Soma got a little worried. He knows that Murasaki sigh when something is bothering her

"Why did you drink so much coffee?"

"I... didn't want to sleep. I had nightmares lately and... the freak me out a lot. I didn't want to have them so i decide to spend some time awake. The coffee didn't work too well so i fill the cups with sugar"

"How many hours were you awake?" He ask

"... Around 40 hours, maybe more. I don't know anymore" Murasaki keep massaging her forehead "I'll admit that this was very stupid" She said

"I think it's the first time you admit that you do something stupid"

"Don't get use to it" Murasaki laugh a little and look at the floor. Silence invade the room for a while "So... How's this? You talk first or i talk first?" She ask

"About what?" Soma ask. He knows what she mean but he ask anyway

"You know. Something that start with L..."

"Yes, that thing... Now what?" He ask

"What do you mean?"

"You know that i... feel something for you" He didn't want to say love. He nervious "And you too. What now? I don't know the next step, i don't know anything about the relationship. And you?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. But isn't more exicited that way?" Murasaki smile at him, she got closer to his face. She close her eyes and kiss Soma. He close his eyes too and both kissed. Both enjoy their private moment until Soma decide to end the kiss "There's something wrong, Soma?"

"Just... Are you sure about this? Me of all people. You could have someone better than me, Murasaki"

"I don't want someone better. I want you"

"You shouldn't have anything to do with a monster like me" He said and Murasaki slap him as soon he say that

"I already told you before, Soma" Murasaki let out a tear "You are not a monster to me or anyone else. You are a human being. Just a poor human being who deserve more in life" Murasaki hug him strongly "I will never let you go, Soma. You deserve me in your life... like i deserve you in my life. Never forget that" Murasaki smile at him. Soma look at that smile and thought it was the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Soma return a little smile and hug her back. They stay like that for a while, no one say a word. It was a moment of peace in a chaotic world...

* * *

The next day, Sakaki call Johannes to his office. He had something important to ask him. Johannes enter the office and look at him directly in the eyes "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? What's this about?" He ask

"Merely a final confirmation. So you have no intention of reconsidering?" Sakaki ask

"The project is heading into the final stages. We can't abort now"

"I see..." Sakaki look at the floor "In that casa, i have some good news for you. A civilian informant reported this. It's seems a core with Oracle Cells of unprecedented power has been detected in the former British Region"

"The Singularity?"

"I haven't been able to confirm that yet. But that region is under the direct supervision of Headquarters. Even my access is quite limited" Sakaki explain

"I understand. I'll be heading to Europe for a while. Will you look after things while i'm gone? It won't take so long"

"Fine. I'll be more than happy to for awhile. Although, i'll just be continuing my research as usual" Johannes nod and leave "Right, the fewer obstacles to your research, the better..."

* * *

Soma wake up and rub his eyes. He try to get up but he couldn't, someone was hugging him. He look and next to him was Murasaki. Soma remember that he let her stay for the night. Nothing happen between them but Murasaki didn't let go of Soma, just like the old times. Soma sigh.

"Murasaki, wake up. It's morning" He said and with his free arm poke her. She open her eyes slowly "Wake up" Murasaki let go of Soma and rub her eyes then she yawn "I don't want to get up"

"Too bad. I need to go in a mission" Soma look at Murasaki "Are you okay? Did you have nightmares?"

"No, thanks to you"

"W-Why is that?" Soma blush a little and try to hide it from her

"I dream with you. When we were kids. Those were good times"

"Yes... they were good times, Murasaki" Soma smile

"Do you miss those days?"

"Not really. Kids use to pick on me all the time"

"And i use to beat them all the time" Murasaki laugh "Good old times..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry. So you picked this up for me? I owe you one" Said Sakaki. Lenka went to see Sakaki and give him back the disk. As soon he enter the room he leave the disk on the table. "Needless to say, you didn't watch it, did you? It's nothing, really. Just memories from my youth"

"I think they were more than just memories, Doctor" Lenka whisper but Sakaki heard him

"You are right, Lenka... The thing is, i have a favor to ask you. I'd like you to obtain the core of a certain Aragami. The director asked me to assign this task while he's away"

"So the Director left?"

"Yes, for a while" Sakaki walk right at him "No one needs to know about this, especially not your advisor. Do you understand? Soma is already taking care of this for a while, he wouldn't mind a little help and besides. I want him to get along with more people, not only my daughter"

"B-But he and Murasaki are..."

"Are what?"

"You don't know- Nevermind"

"Mmmm" Sakaki look at Lenka suspiciously "Well, i'll leave it, for now. But still... Have you heard of the Managarm Project?" Lenka nodded, he didn't speak "I have to tell you, there was nothing elegant about that experiment. I even lost a dear friend... And Soma may be shouldering that negative legacy all on his own if it wasn't for Murasaki, who spend a lot of time with him and the both became best friends. I want him to have someone else, besides Murasaki"

"Don't worry about it. Sooner or later he'll open up to us. Thanks to Murasaki he talk more... at least i believe"

"Good, keep it that way. I send Hibari the details of your mission, you can leave but before that" Sakaki invade Lenka's personal space "You are going to tell what is happening between my daughter and Soma, don't you Utsugi?"

"Doc... you are freaking me out. Just like Murasaki"

"Well, crazyness comes in the family i guess"

* * *

Murasaki was laying on Soma's bed looking at the ceiling, she feel normal now. The caffeine was gone and the sugar in her system was normal... kinda. Murasaki look at Soma's room, she was looking something to do meanwhile he was gone. She couldn't do much in his room so she decide to go back to her room. She open the door to go back but she found someone unexpected behind the door. Murasaki was about to knock the door when Murasaki open. There was an awkward silence that filled the whole hallway.

"Sorry, sir. Wrong room. If you are lost ask for directions" Murasaki close the door on his face but Sakaki open it again

"What are you doing in Soma's room?" Sakaki ask

"Cleaning, that's it. I'm Soma's maid" Said Murasaki with a dumb face

"That's a horrible lie, Murasaki. Neither Kota would believe it. But a little bird told me that you and Soma are... a couple" Sakaki look around the room

"Let me guess, Kota" Said Murasaki "I'm going to kill him"

"No, actually was Lenka"

"Oh... Then he and Kota won't see the next day"

"Take it easy, Murasaki. I was going to know it eventually"

"I know what are you going to say... I told you so"

"Yep, but there's something else" Sakaki enter the room "I don't have a problem that you and Soma start some kind of relationship. In fact, i support it. The thing is that i want you to be careful. You know Soma better than anyone here, even better than his father. Take things slow, Murasaki, and don't make something stupid"

"When you say "stupid" you mean, about me attitude or... "That" thing"

"As a father i have to look after you and making sure that you'll be careful. Sorry if i'm making you unconfortable now"

"No, it's okay. You care for me... I wish that Soma and his father get along. He treat him like-"

"A tool. I know. Don't worry. That will change soon"

"I hope you are right"

"Anyway. Tomorrow you are going on a mission under my supervition, you're going with Soma" Said Sakaki "After that, you're allowed to go in missions again but only one each week. Are you okay with this?" Sakaki ask and Murasaki remain quiet for a moment.

"Yes, it's fine with me. I will have a lot of free time"

"You'll find something to do. Meanwhile you'll be helping me on a research after you finish your missions"

"Okay, something else?"

"No, that's all" Sakaki go to the door "Oh, before i forget. The director left so i'm in charge until he come back. Tell that to Soma" He said and left

* * *

The next day, Lenka went on a mission with Alisa, Sakuya and Kota in the Tranquil Temple. They were going to kill a Vajra and a Chi-You. Sakaki send him yesterday on two other missions to kill a Borg Camlann, Sariel and a lot of Zigotes. Lenka was tired and he didn't try to hide it, Alisa was walking with him and look at his face. She was worried about him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She ask while touching his shoulder "You look tired"

"Thanks, i didn't notice my own condition" Said Lenka with sarcasm "Sakaki send on a lot of missions yesterday. It kill me"

"You should take a day off after this. You'll get sick or worst"

"No, the worst part is that we have to take down a Vajra and a Chi-You. Probably at the same time. That is worst that getting sick, Alisa" Lenka sigh "I'm going to kill Sakaki. Maybe i can include Murasaki in the list"

"Murasaki is like a cockroach, Lenka" Said Kota and join the conversation "If you kill her, she will come back"

"Good one" Said Sakuya "But still, Murasaki is hard to take down in a fight. She use to fight with a lot of kids when she was younger. Lindow told me that, she even make them bleed"

"How old she was?" Kota ask

"Around 8 or 10"

"That's scary if you think about it" Said Kota "Anyway, Lenka we didn't make you a party yet"

"It won't happen any time soon, Kota. Maybe in a day off we all can sit down and have a little party, only the 1st Unit" Lenka pat Alisa's shoulder "What do you say, Alisa? Do you want a party?"

"I actually don't go to parties but... i'll make an exception, because of you, Lenka" Alisa smile at him

"Alright! That day will be awesome!" Kota yell and Alisa hit him in the head

"Stop yelling, Moron! They'll heard us" At that moment the Vajra went through the building next to them and roared "You see what you did?"

"Hey, it's not me fault!"

"Stop screaming you two!" Lenka yell and jump at the giant Aragami. Lenka slash it right in the face. The Vajra roar and shoot electricity at him. Lenka was thrown away and hit the wall. Kota and Sakuya jump backwards and shoot divine bullets at the Vajra but this one was more resistant. The Vajra ignore Kota and Sakuya and went straight to Lenka who was on the ground, trying to get up. Alisa get between Lenka and the Vajra and use her shield before the Vajra could lean a hit on him. The Vajra keep roaring. Alisa change to her sword and hit it's face and front legs. The Vajra fall for a moment, it's face hit the floor. Lenka get up and shoot right at the Aragami.

The four God Eaters shoot at the same time at the soft spots of the Aragami. The Vajra didn't stood a changes because of the great damage that was receiving and the limited space he had. The Vajra let out a final roar and fall. Lenka, without lossing time, changes into devourer mode and extract the core without difficult.

"That was easy" Said Kota. Lenka got closer to the Vajra and notice that it was hurt but not from their God Arcs.

"The Vajra was hurt. I think it was the Chi-You. Maybe they were fighting before we even got here" Said Lenka and prepare for the next Aragami "Let's see if the Aragami is still walking around" Lenka point at the ground "We'll split, as soon you find it. Call for help. Don't fight it until we are all together, even if the Chi-You is hurt. Be careful" As soon he said that, everyone split up and search for the last Aragami. The search ended quickly, turns out the Chi-You was dead near a cliff. The group gather around the dead monster. Lenka take out his God Arc and prepare to extract the core. But someone stop him before he could do it...

"Hey, hold up!" Lenka turn around and saw Sakaki walking toward him. Alongside with him was Soma and Murasaki

"Huh? Doc, what are you doing here?" Kota ask

"I'll explain it later. Just leave that Aragami alone and come over here for a second, will you?" He said and walk behind one of the near buildings. Lenka and the others were confused, Soma and Murasaki looked ready for anything that could pop out of nowhere. Lenka walk to Murasaki.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?"

"Not really. I actually want to see it first and see if it's real" She said and Lenka was more confuse than before

"I still don't get it"

"Oh, before i forget" Murasaki punch Lenka in the arm "That's for telling my father about me and Soma"

"Be grateful that she didn't break your nose" Said Soma

"Your father was freaking me out, Murasaki"

"That's my job, Lenka. Don't be intimidate by someone else. Only i can do that"

"Shh" Sakaki look around the corpse of the Aragami and saw what he wanted to see "Look, There it is" He said and point. There was someone wearing a torn cloth with the logo of Fenrir on it. It kneel and start to eat the Chi-You. Soma and Murasaki run at the Unknown person, and everyone follow them. The person turn around and saw them. It was a girl with a strange haircut, white hair and pale skin. She was covered on blood. She look at each of them before open her mouth to talk

"I... am... Hungry" She said. Kota freaked out and point at her. Murasaki get between Kota and the girl

"Kota, don't shoot! We need her!" She yell. Kota slowly lower his God Arc.

"Well, now! Good to see you!" Sakaki approach the girl "So you finally decided to show yourself! Thanks Soma. Those extermination missions from yesterday were worth it"

"No need to thank me. But how about an explanation? You just mumble when i demand and answer... and looks like you told Murasaki about this"

"Well, she's my daughter so she deserve the better treat. Information too" Sakaki walk slowly at the girl "Those missions i send you and Lenka, were to erradicate her food. She didn't show up so you kill all the Aragamis from all the other areas. This was the last place where she could find food. Even the pickiest of eaters can't ignore the pangs of hunger, right?"

"Your sneakiness, at least, has no peer" Said Soma and sigh

"Um.. Doctor. So who is this kid?" Kota ask

"Isn't that obvious, Kota?" Murasaki ask

"We shouldn't be chatting here like this. I'll explain everything in my lab" Sakaki point at Murasaki "Bring her with us and be careful. For what i can see... She didn't stop looking at you since you appear in front of her" Murasaki turn to the girl. Indeed, she was watching her and smiling. She didn't know why but she didn't like the way the girl was looking at her...

* * *

They were back in the Den short after the mission. Murasaki could sneak the girl into the lab without any problems, still, she was nervious of how she was looking at her. She was looking at Murasaki like she was some kind of clown, she was smiling at her all the time. Murasaki sigh and try her best to ignore her. Once in the lab, Sakaki drop the bomb. The girl was an Aragami. Murasaki already knew it because he told her before and Soma wasn't surprise, he saw it coming. Lenka and the others were freaked out, especially Kota who was yelling.

"Umm.. What did you just say?" Sakuya still couldn't believe it

"Uh, I'll say it as many time as necessary. This little girl is an Aragami" Said Sakaki again. Murasaki laugh at Kota's expression. He was scared of her

"NO WAY! Holy...!"

"You have to be kidding me! She isn't an Aragami... right?!" Lenka ask

"Now, now, calm down. This one won't prey on you. I promise" Said Sakaki

"I don't know, Dad. She was looking at me all the time. I think she want me for dinner... or maybe she think i'm cute" Murasaki kneel in front of the girl "Please tell me it's the second option. I'll give you a reward if you answer" Murasaki take out a strawberry gum

"... Hungry?" The girl looks like she didn't understand what Murasaki was saying. She sigh but still kneeled in front of her

"As you know, all Aragami share a trait known as _"Bias"_ " Sakaki explain

"An Aragami's unique tendency for predatory behavior. That's the same thing our God Arc uses, isn't that right?" Said Alisa

"That's correct. I'm sure that's common sense for you Gods Eaters" Said Sakaki

"Is it?" Kota ask

"Of course" Murasaki and Soma said

"This Aragami's Bias seems to be directed at other Aragami of higher order. We humans don't even fall to the category of food, as far she's concerned. It's a common misperception. Aragami aren't born with characteristics of other life forms. Rather, they evolve at a breakneck pace through devouring. As a result of that, their diverse evolutionary potential is condensed into a very short period of time. And that's what makes an Aragami what it is" Sakaki explain

"So, you mean what i think you mean, don't you?" Murasaki ask

"Yes. Just like humankind, they temporarily got stuck in a dead end in their process of evolution. She's an Aragami evolving much like a human"

"A human-like Aragami, huh?" Said Murasaki "I must give you some credit, Dad. That theory of yours was right in the end" Murasaki remember a long time ago that her father talk about an Human-like Aragami was possible to exist in the future...

"Yes. I was, in fact, right. Now, based on an examination i conducted earlier. The equivalent of her nerves and synapses seem to be functioning exactly like a human brain. Clearly, she's got an incredible capacity to learn. Quite an intriguing specimen"

"Doc" Kota raise his hand

"Yes, Kota?"

"I think i got most of what you said... actually, it was mostly way over my head. Exactly, what does she mean when she says "Food" or "I'm ready to eat"? It's bugging me a lot" Said Kota

"Food!" The girl yell and Kota raise his arms like trying to defense himself from something

"It sounds pretty ominous, coming from her"

"Like i said, the Bias of an Aragami basically dictates that it will not partake of any being similar to itself. That said, in times of dire hunger, she's likely to gobble up anything, no matter how unpleasant it may taste" As soon Sakaki say this, everyone take a step backwards from the girl, even Soma. Murasaki keep in her place... right in front of the girl. Murasaki turn to see the others

"Are you really afraid of her? She looks harmless" Murasaki point with her finger at the girl face

"How can you be so calm in front of her?" Kota ask. Murasaki shrug and try to pet her but the girl get away a little. Murasaki stop and see her face... she looks a little scare. The smile that Murasaki had in her face disappear completely

"I wasn't expecting this from her" Said Murasaki and put her hands in her pockets. The girl was more calm now "Weird"

"It is weird" Said Sakaki "Anyway, don't worry because this isn't the case. She won't eat you, i guarantee you. I think that should do it for this study group" Sakaki walk to his desk "One last thing. If you wouldn't mind. I would like to keep this a secret just between us... Are we agreed?"

"Sure, count with me" Said Murasaki without thinking it

"... I think i can do that" Said Lenka "We did bring an Aragami to the Den, it's better if we don't tell this to anyone... For now"

"But... We'll have to report it to the advisor and the director" Said Sakuya

"Sakuya" Sakaki walk to her. He invade her personal space "You're an exalted Gods Eater, and protector of humankind. And yet you intend to tell your superiors that i smuggled an Aragami into the Den?"

"W-Well, no... But, why exactly did you do it?" Sakuya ask

"Didn't i tell you before? Because she's a valuable sample. She's merely the subject of an important personal research project, that's all. Don't worry. I made sure this room had its own communications infrastructure and security system. It's not linked to the other sections. Now, i'm sure you wouldn't want anyone prying needlessly into your private affairs either, would you?"

"He got you, Sakuya" Said Murasaki

"And by the way, we all are already accomplices in all this"

"... I don't like this. Something looks wrong here. What is it?" Murasaki ask to herself "I feel something strange... She's looking at me strangely... What is this feeling?" Murasaki feel nervious, her heart was beating faster. She turn around and abruptaly get out of the room without saying why or saying goodbye...


	17. Nightmare

_**God Eater Resurrection is now in my hands! I've been playing non-stop since i buy it. I want God Eater 2 now :D I can't wait for it.**_  
 _ **Anyway, this is a little short compared to the last one. Maybe you'll notice that the story will go a little fast from here to the next chapters. That's because the mayority is from Murasaki POV. So she won't be in some events.**_ _ **What do you think of the story so far? Like it? hate it? It deserve a movie? XD Oh, before i forget. I'll rewrite the other chapter next week and fix the grammars.**_  
 _ **The story have 3929 view! Let's make it 4000!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16** : Nightmare

Murasaki walk away from the lab and stop in front of the elevator, she put her hands in her chest. She feel heart beating faster than usual, it was hurting her a lot. She close her eyes and try to calm herself but it was useless. Murasaki kneel in front of the door of the elevator, she was about to collapse.

"Murasaki?" Someone call her from behind, she turn around to see Soma "What's happening?" He ask and kneel in front of her. Murasaki feel her heart slowing down. She didn't feel pain anymore "Are you alright?" Soma show concern

"Y-Yes, i'm fine. I was getting dizzy and i needed air" She lie. Murasaki didn't want Soma to worry to much for her "I think i'm going to bed now... you want to join me?" Murasaki joked

"... No"

"You thought about it for a moment!" Murasaki point at him "You pervert, i'm proud of you" She said with a big smile in her face

"Shut up... I'll take you to your room" He get up and escort Murasaki to her room. They take the elevator and shortly after they were in the door of her room. Murasaki open the door and stop. She look at Soma

"Thanks, Soma. Are you sure you don't want to come in or...?"

"GoodNight, Murasaki" Soma turn around and leave her alone in the hallway. Murasaki smirk, enter her room and fall in the bed. She wasn't feeling quite right, there was something about that girl that makes her uneasy...

* * *

Murasaki wake up in the middle of the night and walk to the bathroom, only to look herself in the mirror. She sigh and scratch her head. She didn't have a nightmare that night, she wasn't feeling bad anymore, she didn't know why she get up at all. It was like something was keeping her awake for some reason. Murasaki opened the tap and the water came out. She wash her face, the cold water make her feel better.

"Why did i wake up? What time is it?" She asks herself. Murasaki look at the clock she had in the room. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. She close her eyes for a moment a let out a big sigh, but the moment she do so, her chest start to hurt. She start to cough heavily and fall to the floor. She put her right hand in her mouth while she cough. She stay like that for minutes until she feel liquid come in out of her mouth. It was blood. "What is happening?" Murasaki keep asking herself without anyone near to answer her questions. She get up and look herself in the mirror again. THis time the mirror wasn't showing her usual self. It was a twisted version of her, she was bleeding from everywhere. Murasaki walk away from the mirror. The other Murasaki raise her hand and Murasaki did the same. She couldn't control her arm anymore. The person from the mirror had a knife in her hand. Murasaki's eyes widen when she look at her own hand, she had a knife too.

"This is a dream... A dream... Only a dream. It's not real" Murasaki say to herself

" **DrEAm?** " The other Murasaki said from the mirror with a disturted voice. " **ThIS iS... ReaLItY** "

"No, it isn't... It's a dream!" Murasaki yell. The hand from the other Murasaki drive the knife to her throat. Murasaki did the same, she could feel the cold metal touching her throat. "It's a dream. It's a dr-" She could finish. Her throat was cutted before she could keep talking. Murasaki feel her throat been cutted and the blood coming out of her, the intense pain coming from her throat and her legs giving up. She fall to the floor again and look at the mirror. The other Murasaki came out of it, her throat was cutted too.

" **THiS is YoU... YoU ARe not HUmAn... AnyMORE** " She said with the wound closing up. Then she disappear. Murasaki could feel her legs again. She stand up and look herself in the mirror again. Her throat was normal, there wasn't blood anywhere. Murasaki sigh in relief but that moment didn't last. Her eyes turn black and her body start to transform. Murasaki feel her bones coming out of her and reshaping into something new. It was painfull. She was screaming the whole time. Her vision went black for a moment and saw in the mirror what was happening to her. She was unrecognizeble, a monster stand where she was and roar furiously.

* * *

"AHH!" Murasaki scream and found herself in the bathroom. The tap was open and the water was falling. Murasaki was looking herself in the mirror and sigh in relief. "It was... a dream? But... What am i doing in the bathroom- AHH!" She scream and her question was answered. She was holding a knife and blood was coming out of her left arm. She was cutting herself pretty badly. Murasaki wash her wound with the cold water which was hurting her more. She close the tap as soon she clean the blood but it was coming out more, she had cut a vein and a nerve. "I-It hurts..." She start to cry a little "It hurts so much... Dad... Help me" She cry out for her father but no one was there to help her.

Murasaki run to her wardrobe, ignoring the intense pain, rip out one of her t-shirts and cover the wound with the pieces. Blood was still coming out of her. In the end, Murasaki broke in the floor. She cry, not only for the pain but for the nightmare. It felt so real that scare the shit out of her. Murasaki collapse on the floor and close her eyes. Before she passed out, she saw a figure opening the door and running to her side...

* * *

Lenka found himself looking at the vending machines, he was deciding what to buy but at the same time he didn't want to buy at all. He wake up from a weird dream, it wasn't a nightmare. It was one of those dreams you know it's a dream because it's so dumb you realize that it can't happend in real life. Lenka sigh and sit in the hallway, he didn't want to go back to his room because he wasn't tired anymore. He was fully awake.

"What i should do now?" He asks himself and look around. "Everyone else is sleeping and i'm awake like an idiot"

"I wouldn't say an idiot" Lenka look at his left and found Soma with a coffee can. "But if you want to call yourself an idiot, i won't stop you at all"

"You are starting to sound like Murasaki" Lenka smirk

"It's her fault" Soma sit next to him. "Why are you awake to this hour?"

"A weird dream. I wake up and i couldn't go back to sleep. It's the worst thing that could happen. What about you?"

"I have a mission in an hour and a half. I'm waiting" Soma drink his coffee

"I hope they don't call me for a mission at this hour"

"They will. You are the Leader of the First Unit. It will be part of your duty" Soma explain

"I don't want to..." Lenka look at the floor and sigh. "Does Aragami sleep at all?"

"According to Sakaki, Yes. But there are some that don't need to. Like Vajras and Sariels"

"Ugh... Let's talk about something else"

"Like what?" Soma asks

"I don't know... How's Murasaki doing?" Lenka asks "I notice that she leave the room suddenly. She was feeling sick or something?"

"Honestly... I don't know. She keeps telling me that she was okay and she was feeling dizzy. Nothing more. I'm not an idiot. Something was happening to her and i'll make her talk"

"Without violence, i suppose"

"Of course. I won't hit her"

"Good... It's just the way you say it that... Nevermind" Lenka shut up and no one say a word for a couple of minutes. "You and Murasaki make a good couple"

"..." Soma didn't answer him

"It's okay. I'm not like Kota. I won't make any joke about it"

"... Thanks"

"You are welcome" Lenka get up and walk to the vending machine again. He take out a coffee can and open it. "So, what do you think about-" Lenka couldn't finish. Lenka heard screams, they were from the same floor they were in. "What happen?" He asks. Soma get up quickly and run to the sorce of the screaming. "Soma?!" Lenka follow him. Soma run through the hallway until he stop in front of Murasaki's room. Lenka stop behind him. "What happen?"

"That voice was from Murasaki"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure" Soma knock the door. "Murasaki, are you alright?" Soma keep knocking the door but no one answer. Soma knew that the door was open but he knocked anyway, Murasaki would answer if he knocked hard enough but she didn't answer. Soma open the door and found Murasaki in the floor, blood coming out of her left arm. Soma run to her side, Lenka follow him inside but stopped as soon he saw her.

"Murasaki!" Lenka yell and run to her side. She was pale and there was blood all over the floor. "Soma, take her to the Sick Bay. I'll Wake up Dr Sakaki! Run!" Lenka order and run away from the room. Soma nodded and take Murasaki to the Sick Bay as soon as possible. He didn't have time to check the wound or even ask himself how it happen, He just listen to Lenka and run with Murasaki on his arms.

"Hang in there!" He said and keep running until he get to the Sick Bay. He kick the door and put her on the first vacant bed he saw. As soon he leave her there, Sakaki and Lenka enter the room. Paylor saw his daughter and the blood leaking from her left arm.

"Leave. I'll take care of her" He said and push Soma aside. "Wait outside" Lenka and Soma didn't replied and leave the room...

* * *

It was evening and the First Unit was reunite in Sakaki' Office. He was writting in his computer when the group arrive. The Aragami girl was in a corner of the room looking at the walls and a couple of books lying on the floor. Soma and Lenka were worried about Murasaki. Lenka told to the rest of the group what happen in the morning. Sakaki stop writing and turn to them. He stand up and walk to them.

"Doc" Said Kota. "Is Murasaki okay?"

"For the moment. Tomorrow you can see her, leave her rest" He said. "I could talk to her just a moment ago"

"What did she said?" Alisa asks

"I ask her why she cut herself and she said that she didn't know. She was having a nightmare and she wake up in the bathroom, already with a knife in hand and blood coming out of her arm"

"So she was sleepwalking?" Sakuya asks

"Yes. And it looks like it's not the first time. Licca told me that she sleepwalk to the hangar and stand in front of the Prototype for a few moment until she wakes her up"

"Now that's a problem" Said Lenka. "How long she will stay in the Sick Bay?"

"... She won't go out on missions anymore"

"What? Why?" Kota asks

"Are you really asking that?" Alisa asks

"She's not mentally unstable" Said Soma

"I know. That's why i'm lying in the report" He hang a paper to Soma. He grab it and read it.

"So you put in the Diagnosis that she was mentally unstable. Why?"

"I have my reasons to believe that Johannes is hidding something from me. Regarding to the Prototype"

"The Director?" Sakuya asks

"Yes, because he keeps telling me that the Prototype has nothing to do with Murasaki and i know that he's lying to me. I know my daughter and the God Arc is acting weird lately. That is why i'll keep her in the Sick Bay for a while. The Director will come back in a week, enough time for me to deal with the Aragami and find anything about the Prototype Proyect that HQ is hidding from me"

"You want us to help you with that?" Lenka asks

"None of you can help me with that. But i'll apreciate that you help me with that child over there. I'll be busy"

"I understand" Said Sakuya. "Still, if we find anything. We'll let you know"

"Thanks"

* * *

 ** _This chapter make me think about changing the rating from T to M... Maybe i should. What do you think?_**


	18. The Emperor & The Devourer

_**4156 Views! I love you guys!  
I have three things to tell you all. First of all, i change the rating from T to M. Maybe you notice it already so let's move on. Second, The grammars from the previous chapters are fixed (Only for the first two chapters) :D and Third, i'm rewriting my first God Eater Fanfiction. I delete it a couple of months ago and now i'm rewriting the whole story. I'll publish the story in a couple of day or maybe the next week... Or maybe today (I have a couple of chapters done already), who knows.  
Enjoy it and leave me a Review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17** : The Emperor & The Devourer

 _ **A couple of days later...**_

"So, any news?" Murasaki asks to Soma. She was sitting on her bed in the Sick Bay. Her left arm still hurt a little because she had cut a nerve when she sleepwalk a couple of days ago. She can move her arm, but only a little. "A new recruit? A new Aragami? Anything?"

"Not really" He said and look at her bandaged arm. "That Aragami Girl was a pain in the ass. Sakaki wanted us to bring her food, the other day we brought her with us to a mission. We even had to collect materials to make her new clothes"

"Good, she can't walk away dressing like that... What was her name again? Shio?" She ask and Soma nodded. "That name is kinda dumb. Who came up with that name? I bet it was Kota"

"No. Actually, he wanted to call her Norami"

"That's dumber than Shio" Murasaki laugh a little

"Yeah..." Soma didn't look like he was in the mood today

"What's wrong Soma?"

"Nothing. I was..." Soma put one of his hands in his pocket, but take it out "Nevermind"

"What? Come on tell me. It's a gift?" Murasaki was a little excited

"Nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow. I have a mission now" He stand up and walk to the door.

"Hey, can you tell the others to come and see me for a chance? Only you and Gina come here and i feel a little alone here. Gina is going on and on about those new Vajras Type that walk around the old city and she's driving me crazy"

"I tell the others. After this mission they'll come to see you"

"You promise?"

"Yes" Soma open the door and leave

"A goodbye kiss? No? Good... I'm so bored here and this bed is killing me"

* * *

Soma walk to the entrance, the First Unit was waiting for him for two reasons, they wanted to know how was Murasaki and they were waiting for Tsubaki. Their next mission was really important, they were chasing the Black Aragami, the Dyaus Pita. Now, according to Hibari, is in the City of Mercy so they wait until Tsubaki give them her approval to go after it.

"How is she?" Lenka asks and Soma look at him

"She's better than yesterday, but she's still weak. I could see it" Soma sigh and take out a paper from his pocket. It was a "get well soon" card, everyone sign it. "I couldn't give it to her... You should do it" He gives it to Lenka. "After all, i'm the only one who's seeing her in the Sick Bay. She's starting to feel bad, so after this, make sure to pay her a visit"

"Yeah, we've been busy in the last couple of days. Shio's dress, Shio's food and i've been searching in the terminal for any information for Sakaki regarding to the Prototype. As a leader i have access to information, but it seems that i don't have full access" Said Lenka

"I know, it would be stupid from the Director to give you access to every last piece of information of the branch"

"At least i'm trying to find something, Soma. Things have been going down lately. I'm starting to feel that there's something- We'll talk later" He said and point at Tsubaki who was walking toward the Unit. She stands before them and start the briefing.

"Lindow's armlet is still sending out signals. It must be that Aragami that you saw the other day, the Dyaus Pita. Now that Aragami is in the city, it didn't move and looks like is planning on staying there for a while, this is your chance to fight it" Tsubaki look at Sakuya and Alisa "As always, forget about your personal feelings and calmly discharge your duties. Understood?" No one said a word and instead they nodded.

* * *

Murasaki looks at Soma leaving the room and sigh as soon he close the door. She didn't want to stay in bed, she want to get out. Since the accident, she stops dreaming. She used to have dreams every time she closes her eyes, but now she sleep and wake up the next morning without having any dreams or nightmares. She doesn't know what is happening to her, the nightmare from the other day, the heart attack, her rage burst when Lindow disappears...

"Fuck it. I'm leaving" Murasaki gets up from her bed and her left arm start to hurt. She couldn't move it so abruptly, the cut close up, but the nerve was still damaged. "Shit... It hurts a lot" Murasaki takes a breath and walk to the door, but stop in front of it. She didn't know what to do, lately it was the same routine. She gets hurt or have an attack, then decide to leave and go straight to her room like nothing happen. She shakes her head and open the door, but close it as soon she heard people talking in the hallway. She wants to go back to her room without anyone seeing her. She, unintentionally, heard the conversation.

"Did you hear? The First Unit is going after the Dyaus Pita in the City of Mercy" Said one of the rookies. It was the first time Murasaki heard that name, she thought it was strange that Soma didn't tell her that when he came to see her minutes ago.

"Dyaus Pita?" The other asks. "Is that one of the Vajra type?"

"Yep, the black one. Supposedly this is one of the strongest Aragami, it's really fast too. But there's another reason why they are hunting this Aragami" Murasaki opens the door a little more as soon she heard that. She was curious. "Supposedly the Dyaus Pita is the one that kills Lindow Amamiya. The previous Leader of the First Unit" He said and Murasaki's eyes widen. She closes the door again and seat on the floor. She keeps hearing the conversation "That Aragami will escape again. There are Vajras in the area and some Prithvi Matas. If the First Unit can handle it, then neither of us can't"

"... T-That's the one?" She asks to herself. Murasaki looks at her hands and start to tremble. She close them and ignore the pain from her left arm. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and stand up again. "If that thing escapes... It won't... I won't let him escape" Murasaki open the door and leave the Sick Bay. The God Eaters that were talking in the hallway look at her taking the elevator. Murasaki ignore the stares and run to her room.

She enters and went straight to her wardrobe. She put one her usual clothes and grab her walkman. Without losing time, she runs through the entrance, lucky for her the entrance was empty, so she didn't come across Tsubaki or any other God Eater. She enters the hangar and Licca wasn't there either, Murasaki saw the Prototype in her usual spot. She grabs it and exit the Den. "That Aragami won't escape... Over my dead body"

* * *

Lenka and the rest of the Unit was walking around the church, looking for the Dyaus Pita. They have to be careful because there was Vajras and Prithvi Matas, this is going to be a tough mission. Lenka stops and tell the group to wait. He went to the corner of the church and saw a Vajra walking around and a Prithvi Mata inside the building next to it. He sighs and turns to the group.

"Okay, listen very carefully. The Dyaus Pita must be near and if we start a fight, he will most likely join the fight. Me and Sakuya will take down the Vajra. Kota, Soma and Alisa, you three will fight the Prithvi Mata. If the Dyaus Pita appears, then avoid his attacks and focus on the other targets. If we take down the others the fight will be easier for all of us" Said Lenka and everyone nodded. Lenka call Hibari through the earpiece. "Hibari, the Dyaus Pita is around the area?" He asks.

"Yes, is near your location... It's inside the church. There's another Vajra guards the entrance" Said Hibari

"Alright. Keep me inform about the Pita. We won't let him escape"

"Understood. Be careful" Lenka end the call and take a big breath

"Are you ready?" He asks. Everyone gives him another nod and he changes from the blade to the gun. "Let's do this" He said and run to the open area. The Vajra notices him and roar at him. Lenka shoots at him right in the face, the Vajra closes his eyes. Lenka change to the sword and attack his front legs. Sakuya support him with recovery bullets and shoot at the Vajra every time she could while dodging the Aragami's electric attacks. Kota, Soma and Alisa went straight to the Prithvi Mata and the battle start...

* * *

Murasaki was at the entrance of the church, the Vajra that was guarding the entrance leave because he heard the fight on the other side of the building. Murasaki knew that the Dyaus Pita was hiding there, she saw it. Her face didn't show any sign of fear, instead it shows anger. She was determined to kill that Aragami. She enters the church and saw it in a corner, eating whatever was on the floor. Murasaki notice that it looks like a Vajra, but this one was black and a little bigger.

She put on her headphones and turn on the walkman. The music start to play in her ears, she takes her God Arc and charge the devour mode. As soon the God Arc's mouth came out, Murasaki notice that it changes completely. It has three jaws, was bigger and change from black to gray; she didn't care that now. She directs the God Arc toward the Aragami and the God Arc's mouth stretch and bite the Dyaus Pita right in the legs. The Aragami roar and saw Murasaki take out a piece of his leg.

"You won't get out of here alive" She said and jump at him with an incredible speed. She swings her Scythe and cut one of the Aragami's eyes. The Dyaus Pita roared and launch thunders all over the place, Murasaki uses her shield to withstand the attack. She changes to the Scythe again and run at him with the God Arc's mouth wide open. "I'll cut you piece by piece!" She yells and the God Arc bites one of the front legs. The Aragami jumps and avoid being eaten by the God Arc. Murasaki follows the monster with her eyes. The Aragami landed at the entrance of the church, it was about to leave. "No, you won't!" She yells and run after it. The scythe suddenly glows yellow for a second and everything was in slow motion for Murasaki, just like missions before this one. She jumps at the Aragami and slash its four legs before it could even realize what happen to him. Murasaki stops right in front of him and raise her scythe. "It's over!" She yells, but she was underestimating her opponent.

Red Thunders came out of the Aragami and send Murasaki flying. She hit the wall and let go of her God Arc, Murasaki tries to recover from that. Her left arm starts to hurt a lot, the same goes for her head and her back. Murasaki look at the Dyaus Pita and her eyes widen, the cape that had on his back disappear and was replaced with wings in the form of multiple red blades. The Aragami gives her a sinister smile and Murasaki start to tremble, she closes her eyes and get rid of her fears. She throws them away quickly, and stand up. A voice rang inside her head, it was her own voice...

"Kill it!" It says. "Destroy it! Devour it! Shred it!" The voice inside her head yell. Murasaki smiles at the Aragami. She returns him the sinister smile. "That's it... Embrace it" Murasaki walks slowly to her God Arc and grab it. Looks like the Dyaus Pita was waiting for her to grab her weapon. It was like it was enjoying the fight, it was a challenge. Murasaki's eyes turn from red to golden for a brief moment. "Eat it" The voice order and Murasaki run at the Monster's direction. The Dyaus Pita roar right at her and jump on her with his wings point right at her face...

* * *

"Lenka! Are you there?! Answer me!" Hibari yells through Lenka's earpiece. He was fighting one of the two Vajras that took the Unit by surprise. Sakuya was behind Lenka, she was recovering from the Vajras's electric attack that knocked her down. Lenka answer the call quickly while he fights the Aragami.

"What happened!?" He yells. "Does the Aragami escape?" He asks

"Lenka, avoid the Vajras and run toward the Dyaus Pita. Murasaki is there!" Hibari yells. Lenka slashes the Vajra's face, leaving him completely blind. He then stabs his God Arc right in the middle of his face and the monster fall to the ground

"She WHAT!?" He asks. "Soma! Go to the church, right now!" He yells to Soma. He was still fighting the Prithvi Mata.

"What for!?"

"Murasaki is fighting it!"

"What!? How!?"

"I don't know! Just go with her, we'll take care of them" Lenka help Sakuya to stand up. Soma run away from the battle and went straight to the church. One of the Vajras tries to attack it, but Alisa intercept it before it could lay a finger on him. Soma keep running, ignoring the fight behind him and instead focus on her girlfriend. How did she get here? That was the question that he keeps asking to himself. He turns around the church and saw the Dyaus Pita, Soma couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Aragami had multiple cut all over his body. Murasaki stands in front of him, smiling. She was winning the fight, she didn't need his help at all. The Dyaus Pita roared at her and point his blade wings at her, then jump with an incredible speed. Murasaki's God Arc start glowing and she disappears from Soma's sight for one second, she then appears in the Dyaus Pita's back and cut his right wing with one swing. The Aragami fall to the ground, the wing fall next to him. Murasaki landed near Soma, but she didn't look at him. It was like she didn't notice him at all. Soma walk to her and grab her arm.

"Murasaki! What happened? How did you do that?" He asks but Murasaki didn't respond, she didn't look at him. "Look at me" He said with a soft voice. "Please" She finally turns around and look at him right in his eyes. Her eyes were yellow instead of red and she was still smiling, it was like she was in some kind of spell. She opens her mouth, Soma thought she was going to say something, but instead she let out a laugh that eventually became uncontrollable. The Dyaus Pita was still alive, he stands up and try to run away. Murasaki saw him trying to escape and her smile disappears, it was now hatred what was in her face. She takes her God Arc and run toward the Aragami, she wasn't planning on letting him escape. "Wait!" Soma yell. But Murasaki didn't hear him.

She jumps at landed in front of him, blocking his path. The Aragami roar again, but she silenced him. Her God Arc opens its mouth and bite the Aragami's entire head. The Dyaus try to break free from Murasaki, he swings his remaining wing everywhere and eventually slash her and the God Arc. The wing cut part of the weapon's shield and mouth, and cut Murasaki's left eye. She didn't seem to even bother that she lost her eye. She grabs her God Arc strongly and with one move she lift the Aragami over her head and slam it

in the ground. Not once, but twice. The Aragami stop moving after that. The God Arc retreat and take off the Dyaus Pita' lower jaw, blood came out of the Aragami like a waterfall. Soma was speechless, she takes down a Dyaus Pita all by herself with pure brutal force. Soma walks toward her, slowly. Soma extended his hand to reach out for her, but then he realizes that his hand was trembling. Was he afraid of her? How could he be?. Murasaki turn to Soma and smile again, this time instead of a laugh she actually says something.

"I... Embrace it" She said, and fall to the ground. Hitting her head with full force, like she weight a ton. Soma run to her side and take her in his arms. He looks at her wounds, she only had one and was in her face. She had a cut going from her left cheek to forehead, it cuts her eye too.

"Dammit! Murasaki, answer me! Please, wake up!" Soma start to get nervous. "Shit, shit, shit" He takes his earpiece and call Lenka. "Lenka! Utsugi, answer me!" He yells

"Soma, did you find her?" He asks. Lenka was out of breath

"Yes... She kills the Dyaus Pita"

"... Are you fucking kidding me?" Lenka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did she do it!?"

"I'll tell you later. I need you here"

"I can't we're still fighting, Soma" He said. Soma look down at Murasaki, she was awake. Her eyes were red again, at least the one she had left.

"Murasaki... A-Are you alright?" He asks. Murasaki stand up and look around. She saw the Aragami dead next to her.

"... Did i do that?" She asks in disbelieve. She touches her left eye and yell. "W-W-What happen to my eye!?" She asks. Soma try to calm her down, but she push him away. "Get away from me!" She yells and raise her left arm. She stops and looks at her arm, the cut she did to herself was gone. Like it was never there. Murasaki starts to tremble. "S-Soma... I'm scared" She admit for the first time in her entire life that she was afraid. Soma's eyes widen, he never thought that the day would come.

She was always so brave, so sure of herself, she wasn't afraid of nobody... Now he was seeing her in the ground, trembling in fear. Not because of the Aragami, but because of herself. Of what she was capable of, and the worst part is that she didn't know what she did until she let go of her God Arc. She gets away from the weapon, Soma kick it away and help Murasaki to stand up. She didn't take his hand in the beginning, but eventually takes it and stand up. Soma take out his jacket give it to her. Murasaki take it and put her on.

"Stay here. I'll bring the others" He grab his God Arc. Murasaki nodded and he leaves. Murasaki fall to the ground again, her legs give up. She couldn't move anymore. She looks at her God Arc lying on the ground, the core of the Aragami was still in its teeth. The God Arc didn't return to the Scythe form, an eye came out of it and look at her. Murasaki shows him the middle finger and the God Arc let out what appears to be a laugh... a human laugh.

"Don't worry" Murasaki heard in her head. She turns around and search for the voice, but she couldn't find it. "You did it... Now reclaim your trophy" Said the voice. Murasaki closes her eyes and fall sleep...


	19. Conspiracy

**A lot happened in this chapter, i mean a lot!. Enjoy it, i'm going to bed now. Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** : Conspiracy

After the long mission, Soma take Murasaki back to the Sick Bay. Dr Sakaki takes the Prototype to the hangar and order Licca to run all kind of tests on it. Soma tell everything to the Doctor and they make sure that Murasaki was out of danger. Sakuya and Alisa find Lindow's God Arc and Armlet inside of the Dyaus Pita, they give the bad news to Tsubaki and the rest of the Den.

That day there was no celebration for taking down one of the strongest Aragamis in the Far East, everyone keeps silence because of the dead of one of the best God Eaters in the Far East Branch. Sakuya takes Lenka and Alisa to her room and explain to them that Lindow was researching about something, now that she have Lindow's armlet she have access to what Lindow had found and the disk he left behind. She had reasons to believe that there was a conspiracy going on. And it makes sense, for what Lenka saw in Alisa memories, she was brainwashed to kill Lindow.

"All right. Let's begin" Said Sakuya and put Lindow's Armlet in the terminal. "Authorization cleared"

"One report... One list file and one project file" Said Alisa. It was all that the terminal showed. "There's also some kind of executable program, is that what it is?" She asks. Sakuya looks at the file and select the report.

"Let's start with the report first" She said and open the file. Sakuya read it quickly. Lenka and Alisa stay behind her and wait for her to say something. "Just as i thought... He was keeping from me the fact that he was working on this..." Lenka and Alisa look at the screen and read it

"There's no doubt that the Aegis Project was used as a cover for a different plan, the Ark Project. It's said to be the "True solution to saving mankind" but the details of the project are unknown. We've obtained what seems to be a roster of names through some investigation, attached as reference" Said the report. Everyone didn't know what that was all about. It was the first time they heard about the Ark Project.

"Ark Project?" Alisa asks. "Have any of you ever heard of it?" Lenka and Sakuya shook their heads. "I see... That file list seems to be relevant too" She point at the list next to the report.

"It looks like a list of Ark Project-related names" Said Sakuya "Gods Eaters from each branch... as well as engineers.. scientists... and their families?"

"But it's not clear what this list is for" Said Lenka "What about the project files?" He asks and Sakuya opens it. It was a file talking about an infiltration plan in Aegis Island. The executable file is a virus that will shut down the Island security system in order to infiltrate successfully. "He was trying to infiltrate Aegis so he could find proof about that Ark Project... This is too much"

"It all makes sense now. Including what i need to do next" Said Sakuya

"Wait a minute, Sakuya. Don't tell me you are going there?" Lenka asks

"No, that's not what i meant... I want you both to forget all about this. I plan to do the same myself" Lenka and Alise weren't expecting this at all

"What? What do you mean by that?" Alisa asks. She wanted an explanation

"Just what i said. Someone in the Far East Branch is involved in this project, that much we know. If we make any waves they'll crush us" Sakuya explains

"She had a point, Alisa. We need to be careful" Said Lenka

"But no... Then what if we tried sending an urgent message to another branch, or to HQ?" Alisa asks

"We have no proof. For all we know, they could be wire-tapping everything... Do you think we have a chance? This terminal, the Comms... even this very room might be under surveillance. That's why i'm telling you to forget about it... I'm sure that's what Lindow would have wanted" She said. Lenka didn't seem convinced

"Lindow would have wanted another thing, Sakuya" He said and go to the door. "Let's go Alisa. She need space"

"But..."

"It's okay. I need a time alone" Said Sakuya. Alisa and Lenka get out of Sakuya's room. Lenka takes a few steps away from the room with Alisa.

"Listen very carefully, Alisa" Lenka whispers to her. "I don't believe that Sakuya will stay there and do nothing about this. That's why i want you to watch her very closely. If she leaves to Aegis Island then go with her. She needs our support but i can't move freely. I'm the leader of the First Unit and i have things to do"

"I understand" Alisa smile at him.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you... I want you to come back alive. I couldn't live with the guilt if something happens to you there" He said. Alisa blushes and try to hide it, but it was too late. Lenka saw it, he smile and pat her head. Alisa looks at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Leader. I'll come back alive" Alisa hugs him and Lenka return the hug

* * *

"What do you mean that the core disappear?" Sakaki asks to Licca. Licca notices something strange in the God Arc and calls Sakaki to check it out. He was visiting his daughter in the Sick Bay when Licca calls him.

"Well, you know that the God Arcs "devour" the core from the Aragamis so later we can take them out and use them on our investigations or transform them into materials to make another God Arc. The Dyaus Pita's core is not inside the Prototype. There are signs that the core was in fact there but... it's gone. I have my reasons to believe that the Prototype... absorb it" Licca explains. Sakaki was speechless.

"This can't be... Although" He look at the Prototype lying on the extracting machine. "Licca, i don't care about the orders anymore. If the Prototype did absorb the core, then destroy it"

"Why?"

"If you are right, then maybe by a couple of days we'll have an Aragami running around the Den. The Prototype is self aware, and now can absorb the Oracle cells... It will evolve. I don't care how you do it, but destroy it. I'll talk later with the Director, he just came back from HQ. I have other things to take care of" He said and leave the hangar. Licca was left alone with the God Arc. She looks at it and begin to work.

* * *

The next day Soma and Lenka went to the Sick Bay to visit Murasaki. When they got there, she was already awake and out of her bed. She was looking her left eye in a mirror. Soma place his hand over her shoulder. Murasaki look at him and smile. Her left eye was closed and a scar went through her cheek to her forehead.

"Do i look cool?" She asks. Soma knew that she was trying to make fun of her situation. "I want your opinion"

"You look less cool than Kota" Said Soma. Lenka let out a chuckle and Murasaki laugh a little. "How are you feeling?" Murasaki sits on the bed.

"Weird. I can't feel pain. The doctors said that it should hurt but... i can't feel it. My cut in the arm disappears and i don't know what to think. Should i be happy? Angry? Sad? My head is a mess. I can't remember the fight, i can't even remember what impulse me to go outside. Something is happening to me?" She asks and look at Soma to his eyes.

"You should stop using the Prototype. It could be affecting you, more than you think" Said Lenka. Murasaki looks down and sigh.

"... You are right"

"Of course i'm right- Wait, what? You are agreeing with me?"

"Yes, i'm causing a lot of troubles every time i use it. Maybe it's time for me to stop being a God Eater while i can" Murasaki look at the ceiling. "I should talk to the Director and tell him that i'm done with this. It was my decision to become a God Eater"

"I'll talk to him" Said Lenka. "I have a reunion with him later. You should rest here"

"But i hate it here. I hate this room" Murasaki scratches her left arm, where the cut was before. "I want to go back to my room"

"Your father wants to run some tests on you. Just wait and you'll go back to your room tonight" Soma seat next to her. "Do you need anything while you are here?" Murasaki grabs Soma's tie and bring him closer to her. She kisses him in the cheek.

"I want you to stay with me" She said. Soma blush and Lenka walk to the door.

"S-Sorry, but i have another mission" He said. Murasaki smiles and hug him.

"You can... Ignore it" She tries to convince him. They both knew that a God Eater can't ignore a mission when they accept it, but Murasaki want him to stay. Soma knew what Murasaki wanted, he couldn't do it. Not here, at least, and with her in that state.

"Murasaki, Soma can't stay" Lenka opens the door. "We have a mission and i need him in this one. We'll come back when we are done" Soma get up and follow Lenka to the door.

"I'll be waiting then" She said and they leave the room. Murasaki lay on the bed and sigh. She didn't have anything to do so, she closes her eyes and sleep for a while.

* * *

Hours later, after his last mission and a fast visit to Murasaki, Lenka receive a call from Sakuya. She and Alisa infiltrate Aegis Island, she told him to reunite the other members the First Unit. He takes Soma and Kota to his room, he wasn't sure if he should bring Murasaki too but he did it anyway. Everyone should hear this. He waits until Dr Sakaki runs the last test on her, as soon he finish he asks for him if he could take her to her room. He nodded and Lenka explain Murasaki what was happening while they walk to his room. She didn't say a word, she didn't even joke about it. It was serious. Once in the room, Lenka call Sakuya and she told them what they were doing in Aegis. The Director was behind everything, it was him behind Lindow's death. He and Daigo Oguruma, brainwash Alisa in order to kill Lindow. He was planning on launching the Devouring Apocalypse, he was going to destroy the world and save only those who he chooses and take them to the Ark. That is the Ark Project, the Aegis Project was a facade.

"So that's everything we know about the Aegis Project and the Ark Project. And that sheet there... is a list of all the people eligible to board the Ark" Kota and Murasaki were looking at the sheet on the table. It was a list full of names, among them were God Eaters, workers and their families from the branch. "Every single one of our names is on that list... Also, relatives of each passenger, up to the 2nd degree, will be permitted to board. And since we broke into Aegis, Alisa and I have been taken off the list. Even so, if things go as planned, you guys will be one the safe side. Whereas Alisa and I are probably fugitives now, as far as the Branch is concerned" She said. Murasaki looks at the list. Indeed, they weren't there. But something caught her eye... Her name wasn't there, Neither her father.

"Wait!" She yells. "Why i'm not in the list?"

"It's because of the Prototype Project" Said Sakuya. "When the Director told us that we weren't in the list anymore, he also told us that you weren't there to begin with because you volunteer. The Prototype is made of an Unknown Aragami's core. It would give the God Arc the ability to adapt to the others Aragami and change its elements when it devours them. It absorbs half of the core and the other half can by extracted to gather materials. The Director was against the Project because the previous God Eaters died. Their God Arcs devour them from inside out. You start to show the first symptoms of infection, partial dementia and memory lost. That's why he takes you out. You won't survive, even if you stop using it" Murasaki sit on the couch and look at the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The worst part is that he's been lying to Sakaki. HQ's been altering the results of the tests and make him believe that the God Arc wasn't affecting your health and-"

"Shut up" She said and Sakuya didn't say another word. "Just... Fuck it" Murasaki stand up and leave the room.

"Murasaki!" Lenka yells. "Why did you tell her that? She's not stable. You saw her before!"

"S-Sorry, i didn't want to..." Said Sakuya. Soma get out of the room without saying a word. "(Sigh) I refuse to allow this boat to set sail"

"... If you are going to infiltrate again, don't do it alone" Lenka look at Kota, he didn't say a word since he heard that the Aegis Project was a lie. He believed in that. "Be careful out there. Call me when you came up with a plan. I'm not planning to let this happen either. Even if my name is there, i won't enter. I refuse to save myself and let the others die" Lenka remember his sister Iroha. She gives her life for him, she dies for him. "You two are not alone" He said and ended the call. He was worried about Murasaki, but he knew that Soma went after her. Now he has to talk with Kota and see what he'll do next. Will he fight or board the Ark. "What are you going to do Kota?"

"... Sorry" He said. Lenka already knew the answer "I'm going to board the Ark"

"I won't judge you, Kota. You have a family to protect. Me... I lost them outside the walls. Do what you think is right, i won't oppose" He said and open the door. Kota stand up and walk to the door. He stops in front of him.

"I do know what the consequences will be. But now that there's no Aegis Project..."

"I understand... Just go" Kota leave and Lenka close the door. "What's my next step?" He looks at the ceiling. The answer came right away. He opens the door again, Kota was nowhere to be found. He runs to the elevator and went straight to the Director's office.

* * *

Soma follow Murasaki around the Den, he didn't know where she was going. She was just going in circles for a couple of minutes until she finally stops and head to the hangar. Soma enter after her and find her in the middle of the room looking at an empty space. He stands next to her and look at her. Her right eye was wide open.

"I'm sorry" It was the only thing that Soma could say. He knew that he could say something else but he was a little afraid of what she could do next. Murasaki look at him for a moment, then she turns around to look at the God Arcs. She was searching for her's.

"Dad told me about the project, but he only told me that there was a 50% that something could go wrong... 50%, Soma. He didn't tell me that people died before me. Did you know about it?" She asks. Soma didn't want to answer that, but he has to.

"Yes" He remembers when Sakaki told him about the Project. Lenka, Alisa and Kota were there too that day. It was the day, Alisa arrive to the branch for the first time. "Your dad told me" He didn't tell her that Lenka and the others knew about it too.

"... How much do you think i have left?" Murasaki walks away from him and look at Lenka's God Arc. "If it's killing me then i have to enjoy my life the best i can"

"You are not angry?" Soma was confused, he was expecting her to yell at him.

"I am angry, but it's done. I was the one who chooses to use the Prototype... it was my fault. My dad creates the weapon, but i was the one that uses it, he said that it could fail. It didn't, instead, is killing me"

"Maybe we can cure you" Soma didn't want to lose her. Not like that. He loves her, even if he doesn't show it openly. She knows it.

"Sakuya said that one of the symptoms is dementia... i may have it. I heard voices lately" Murasaki didn't move at all. She was looking at her hands. "What do you think it will happen to me?"

"I don't know and i don't want to think about it. You are not going to die. Not while i'm here" Soma take her hands and didn't let go of her. He looks at her right in the eyes. "I promise you, You won't die. I will find a cure for this. I'll tell everything to Sakaki. He needs to know that HQ and the Director have been lying to him the whole time. He needs to know" Murasaki look at him for a moment before looking down again. She didn't look convinced.

"I appreciate it, Soma. But if you can't find a cure-" Murasaki let go of him and walk away. She was looking behind him. Soma turn around, but there was no one there. Murasaki was scared. "S-She's not there" She said and cover her ears. "Stop talking!" She yells.

"Murasaki, what's wrong!?"

"Get away from me! Let me alone!" She keeps yelling. Soma grabs her shoulders. "No! I won't do it!"

"It's not real, Murasaki!" Soma try to calm her down, but she was still yelling.

* * *

Lenka didn't knock the door of the Director's office. He just opens it and close it behind him. He saw Kota moments ago, walking in the hallway from the Executive Section. The Director was looking at the Fenrir's flag, hanging on the wall behind his desk. He heard the door and turn around, Lenka was in front of him now.

"Ah! Thanks for stopping by. I was about to call you. The Aegis Project is about to enter its final stage, thanks to you and your predecessors. I wanted to express my gratitude" He said with a smile. Lenka walks toward him. He was fighting the urge of hit him in the face. He had his fists ready, but hides them in his pockets.

"Stop lying... I know everything" He said. The smile from the Director disappear.

"I see... Sakuya and Alisa must have told you what happened in Aegis. I can imagine how you must feel, now that they've been put on the wanted list" The Director smile again

"Erase that smile from your face before i rip it out with my bare hands" Lenka wasn't in the mood.

"You are too violent today, Utsugi. But i would be too if i was in your shoes. You're probably wondering how on earth i can still be loitering about the Den. I'll not make excuses" The Director stop looking at Lenka and instead look at a painting on the wall. "If you wish to cross sword with me right now, i'll be glad to accommodate you. However, you must understand... The Ark Project is the only way for us to achieve both a true rebirth for the planet, and human preservation"

"There are other ways"

"No... there aren't. Let me put an example" The Director walk to the painting that he was looking early. It was a sinking ship in the middle of the storm. "Let's say that your ship has sunk, and you and another passenger have been tossed into the raging sea. In the stormy waters, you see a single plank floating nearby. No matter how you look at it, the plank will sink if you both cling to it. Now then... what will you do? Would you push the other person aside and save yourself? Or... would you gladly sacrifice yourself for the other person to live?"

"I'll give my life for that person. Even if that person was my enemy" Lenka look at the painting. "I'm alive today because my sister gives her life in order to save mine. I'll gladly do the same for someone else"

"... That's not the right answer, Utsugi"

"Too bad. I always take the bad choices"

"You should live. For the future of humankind, that is absolutely the right choice to make"

"Well, sir... Fuck you and your "right" choices. You can take me out of the list" Lenka walk away but stopped. "... Give my seat to Murasaki instead"

"No... She doesn't have a place in the new world. She won't even survive long enough to see it. She's dead weight"

"..." Lenka didn't say another word and open the door. The Director stops him.

"Oh, by the way, Kota was just here minutes ago to receive his boarding ticket for the Ark. I'm proud of how strong, he's become, just from having loved ones to protect"

"... Go fuck yourself" Lenka slam the door and walk to the elevator. While he wait, he hit the wall with his fists until one of them starts bleeding. "Fuck him! He's messing with me!" The door from the elevator open and he enters. "I will stop him"

* * *

Soma and Lenka were in Sakaki's office. They were telling him about Murasaki, the Project and how the Director was lying to him, and the HQ too. He had lost any word, he couldn't believe it. Murasaki was in the room too, Soma calm her down minutes before bringing her to the office. Sakaki sit down for a moment.

"At least the Prototype won't be a problem. I told Licca to destroy it. HQ's opinion doesn't matter anymore" He looks at his computer. He had the results from the tests he runs on Murasaki. "I have the results, Murasaki..." Sakaki went silent. Lenka starts to get worried. Murasaki notices that Lenka had his right hand bandaged, but didn't point it out.

"What happen?" Lenka asks.

"The Oracle Cells should travel around your body, but most of them are gathering in your brain and a little group is grouped in your left eye. The Armlet should have them under control, but it isn't working. The Oracle Cells are acting on their own... Without a core"

"The Armlet should work as a core" Said Soma. "Without it working properly..."

"I'm done for" Said Murasaki

"That depends... we don't know what they will do. For the moment looks like the Oracle Cells in your eye are fixing it. The ones in your brain must be causing you paranoia and the ones in your heart... i don't know about them. I have to fix your Armlet right away if we don't want anything bad to happen" He stand up from his chair. "Keep an eye on her and Shio, i'll be back" He said and leave. Murasaki just remains on the couch and look at Shio playing with her food in the ground.

"At least we know the problem... Maybe there's a solution after all" Murasaki smile

"I told you" Soma sit next to her. "Everything's going to be fine"

"... I hope so" She rest in Soma's shoulder. Shio look at them and stand up from the floor only to sit next to Murasaki and rest in her shoulder, just like she's doing with Soma. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm... So soft" Said Shio. "And warm" Shio smile and rub her on Murasaki's shoulder. Lenka couldn't help but to laugh

"If Alisa was here, she would say: You three look kinda cute, or something like that" He said. Sakaki comes back quickly. He had a couple of screwdrivers and a little machine with a measurer. He stands in front of Murasaki. Shio stand up and let the doctor do his work, Soma also stand up.

"Extend your arm and let me work on the Armlet" He said. Murasaki raises her right arm where the Armlet is. Sakaki take the screwdriver and start working on it. While he was doing it, Soma start looking at Shio. She was eating a little of meat that was on a plate on the table.

"About Shio... How long is this gonna last? We can't keep her here for the rest of her life" He asks

"He's right. This could get out of hands" Said Murasaki

"You don't know the half of it, Murasaki. While you've been hospitalized for an entire week, we have to get her food, clothes and she caused problems already..." Said Lenka

"You know... She's just started exhibiting human-like traits" Said Sakaki. He takes out a piece of metal from Murasaki's Armlet and connect the machine. The measurer was in 0. "But ever since the day she escape, she has become completely unstable. Perhaps her two souls are in conflict inside of her"

"Two souls? What do you mean?" Murasaki asks

"One is her human-like soul and the other is..."

"The Singularity" Soma finish Sakaki's sentence

"Yes, that's right. Since you and Lenka has been out on special missions, you've already realized, haven't you? Her core is known as the Singularity, and it's integral to the launch of the Devouring Apocalypse"

"So... The Director is looking for her"

"Yes, he needs her core. I'm sure you all already know this, but i won't hand her over him. I can sense another kind of potential inside of her, and i'd like to test it in my own way. I didn't have the time lately because of the Prototype and you were hospitalized so suddenly. You are more important now, Murasaki" Murasaki blushes a little. Sakaki turn down the machine and put back the metal he take off. "I need to revise it completely... And to do so, you need an operation, Murasaki, Now. It can't wait any longer" He stands up and everything went black for a moment. There was a blackout.

"... Soma, are you touching my breast? You pervert" Murasaki joked

"Not now, Murasaki. What happened? I can't see a damn thing" Said Soma

"I don't know. But no worries. The backup generator from the Center will be kicking in soon and... Shit!" Sakaki cursed out of nowhere

"What? What happened, Dad?" Murasaki tries to walk toward him. Then a voice came out of the speakers of the Den.

"Doctor" It was the Director. "I knew you were there!"

"Oh my God! I'm screwed!" Sakaki yells. The entire office went red and he runs over his computers

"What's going on!?" Lenka asks

"I told you. I'm screwed! During emergencies the backup electricity is controlled by the Center. They'll be stripping this room of all information security!"

"You mean... The Director has all your data now?" Lenka asks. "Please tell me you didn't have any information about Shio in there" Sakaki didn't say a thing. It was certain. "No way... We have to take Shio and-" At that moment the door open and two Fenrir's soldiers enter the room. One was pointing with his rifle at them while the other was pointing with a pistol at Shio, everyone in the room raises their hands except for Shio. She didn't understand what was happening. The Director enters the room, he points at Shio and the soldier shoot a tranquilizer at her neck. Shio fall as soon the dart hit her neck.

"I'll take the Singularity and leave. Be grateful that i won't lock you all in the lower levels of the Den" Said the Director. The soldier that shoots Shio, takes her and exit the room. The other was still pointing at them. "You play a dangerous game, Paylor. It was inevitable" He look at Murasaki. "If it's any consolation... I'm sorry about your daughter's fate" He said and turn around.

"You won't take Shio and run away" Said Murasaki. The Director looks at her and smirk

"I already did" He said. Murasaki lowers her hands and jump at the soldier. Without a second thought, the man shoots at her a tranquilizer. Murasaki didn't fall, she hit him right in the face and break his nose. She didn't stop there, she grabs him by the right arm and break it too. She leaves the man on the floor, yelling in pain. "Impressive... But not enough" The Director take out a gun from his pocket and shoot at her right in the chest. It wasn't a tranquilizer, it was an actual bullet. It went through Murasaki's chest and hit the wall. Murasaki was still standing, she looks at the hole in her chest and touch it with her trembling hand.

"What...?" Murasaki was in shock. The Director shoot again, this time in her stomach, and another one in her abdomen, after that she falls on her knees and her face hit the floor. He looks at the soldier yelling on the floor and shoots at him right in the head and putting an end to his suffering. Lenka, Soma and Sakaki didn't believe what they just saw. Murasaki was lying on the ground with two bullet holes and blood coming out like a river. The Director leaves without saying a single word. Minutes passed and the three men were still in shock until Soma run toward her and take her on his arms. He looks at her face, it was pale, her right eye was lifeless...

"M-Murasaki... Please, answer me" He shake her a little. There was no response, then he starts to shake her violently. "Answer me, dammit! Don't joke with me! Say something! Make fun of me, Joke about Lenka and Kota, make sexual joke, anything... Please, Don't do this to me, Saki. I love you, I want you with me. Don't leave me" Soma start to tremble and hugs her. Murasaki's blood start to stain Soma's clothes. Sakaki's eyes widen. It was the first time in years he heard Soma calling her _Saki_. A nickname that he says he will never use again. Lenka fall on his knees and Sakaki didn't open his mouth, he covers his eyes and start crying. They stay there in silence... The Director had won, he took Shio away and the Devouring Apocalypse was about to start...


	20. Nova's devouring Apocalypse

**Chapter 19** : Nova's devouring Apocalypse

Kota was on the phone. He was calling to the Den, to Lenka, Soma, anyone. He saw in the news that an Aragami was attacking the Far East Branch. He wanted to know is they were okay and to know what is really happening.

"I don't care who it is... Just answer the phone!" He keeps calling, but no one answer. Not even Hibari, something wrong was happening. Kota was about to drop the phone, but then someone answer. It was Sakaki.

"Kota?" He asks

"Hey, Doc? Thank God, i got through!"

"Yes, although the noise is a bit harsh. I can barely hear you! What happen?"

"I just saw a breaking news report. The Den's been attacked. Is everyone all right?" Kota asks. Sakaki sighs and answers

"No. Shio..."

"Huh?"

"Shio's been taken... And Murasaki... is dead" He was having a hard time spelling it out. "I knew they were onto me... Still, i never imagined they would stoop to such violent tactics"

"D-Doc? What are you talking about? They take Shio? And Murasaki... she can't be... W-What about the others?"

"They are-" The call cut for a moment

"Doc! Dammit, i can't hear you!" Kota yells

"At any rate... Let's get together as soon as possible. You should get to the Den immediately" Sakaki ends the call.

* * *

"Kota won't come back, Sakaki" Said Lenka. He, Soma and Sakaki were in the Sick Bay. Murasaki's body was covered by blank sheets stained with blood. "He has a ticket to the Ark. He won't help us"

"I trust in him, like you should do it" Sakaki turn around and leave.

"Where are you going?" Lenka asks but Sakaki didn't answer. He left the room. Lenka sits in a chair and look at Soma. He was looking at Murasaki's body. His eyes couldn't look away. Sakaki told them that the Oracle Cells won't heal her wounds, the Armlet wasn't working and the Cells focused on different parts of her body. Her heart and other organs stop working, meaning that the Oracle Cells will stop functioning in a couple of hours. "Soma, we should look for Shio and Sakaki"

"... Yes" Soma said. He walks to the door and exit the room, not looking back. Lenka looks back to see Murasaki again, then he follows Soma. Both start running around the hallways. They were completely empty all of the sudden. The Director sent a message a couple of hours ago, all the people with a ticket to the Ark already left. Lenka couldn't believe how fast people left the Den. "Dammit!" Soma stop in the middle of the hallway. "Doc's not around here. He must have left. What do we do now?"

"They've taken Shio away, haven't they?" Someone said. Lenka and Soma saw Sakuya and Alisa coming from the elevator.

"You are back! What are you doing here?" Said Lenka

"We thought you'd be lonely on your own, so we came back" Said Alisa.

"That's not what i meant. I thought you would be in Aegis by now"

"Yeah. The thing is, we were searching for a way to re-infiltrate Aegis, but since the perimeter is in full lockdown, now that they're about to launch the Ark Project we seem to be out of options" Said Sakuya.

"Things went out of hands so quickly" Lenka cover his eyes. "Doc's no where to be found, Shio's been taken by the Director and Murasaki is..."

"What happen to her?" Alisa asks

"She's dead. The Director shoot her" Said Soma and walk away. "You'll cry for her later. We need to find a way to infiltrate Aegis, now" Soma was desperate. He was right, they need to focus on this if they wanted to save the world from the Devouring Apocalypse.

"There's a path leading to Aegis" Everyone turn around and saw Kota. "It's beneath Den"

"Kota! I thought you were joining the Ark Project" Said Alisa

"I change my mind. It wasn't right to leave you all behind. I couldn't live with myself if i do that... Let's go! It's this way" Kota went to the elevator and everyone else follows him. They went to the under levels of the Den. There was a big old basement, it was used as a shelter in case of emergency. They run through the basement, there was another elevator on the other side. Kota open the panel next to the door, there was a couple of bottoms. Kota press one, but the elevator wasn't answering.

"Looks like it needs a key" Said Alisa.

"I see you're all here after all" Tsubaki show up behind the First Unit. In one of her hands there was a key. She throws it at Kota and he grabs it

"Tsubaki... Why?" Sakuya asks

"I am not going to arrest you. As you can see, it's chaotic here because of the Ark Project. Everyone who was pro-Ark left long ago. They even left some of their belongings behind in the hurry" Tsubaki explains

"What about you?" Sakuya asks. Tsubaki sighs

"The brother's failure... must be rectified by the elder sister" Tsubaki look right at Kota. "By the way, Kota. How did you know that this was the way to Aegis?"

"I found the door when i snuck in here, hoping to get a look at the site. They were going to build an Underground residential Section. Looks like it was left aside to focus on the Ark Project. It's not really like i had any evidence. Also, Doc told us all in class that the resources from the Den plant were being used to build Aegis. So i thought that the transportation route must be underground"

"... You were sleeping the whole class. How in the world did you learn all that?" Lenka asks. "I can't believe you. Were you faking it the whole time?"

"Only once" Kota answers

"If you are going to Aegis, make sure you're fully prepared first" Said Tsubaki. "Be careful, all of you"

* * *

Darkness... It was the only thing she could see. Murasaki found herself in the nothingness. She didn't remember how she ends up there, little by little her memories start to come back. Now she remembers perfectly... She was shot. She was dead. Murasaki couldn't talk, she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She saw a light in the distance, she couldn't move or even try to reach it. She was stuck there, fear takes over her.

" _ **Do not fear... It will be over before you know it**_ " A voice speak behind her. Murasaki turn around and look again to a twisted version of her. She was smiling at her. " _ **This is the end**_ " She said and grab her by the throat. " _ **Your Mind... Body... Everything... Belongs to me now**_ "

"N-No" Murasaki try to fight back, but her throat was being crushed. "I don't want to..."

" _ **You should have thought about it before hitting me... And treat me like a simple weapon**_ " Murasaki's eyes widen. It wasn't an hallucination, it wasn't a fabrication of her mind... It was her God Arc. It was alive. " _ **... Last words?**_ " A smile from ear to ear appear on her face. Her head transforms into her God Arc's giant mouth and roar at her. Murasaki smile viciously, fear disappear from her face. She knew that she was going to die, but she didn't care at all. Not anymore.

"I hope to cause you indigestion, Bitch" Murasaki closes her eyes and everything that she ever knew and her very own existence... Disappear.

* * *

Lenka and the rest of the First Unit enter Aegis. Sakuya lead them to the place where she and Alisa finds the Director before. They enter and find a huge platform, the ceiling and the rest of the place was covered by giant tentacles and a human face in front of them, that was Nova. Everyone's eyes widen, this place wasn't what they were expecting at all. Soma saw the Director, he was standing in another platform. Next to him was Shio, she was connected to Nova's forehead.

"Shio!" Soma yell

"Soma..." The Director turn to his son. "It appears you and the rest of your group is quite fond of this Aragami. And that can only be seen as a foolish choice"

"Shut up! I've never thought of you as my father! You are just a murderer! You kill Murasaki!"

"... I'm not proud of what i did. But i had to, otherwise she would have stopped me... Besides, she didn't have so much left anyway"

"Shut up! Let Shio go!" Lenka yells at the Director. The Director smile, Shio's body shake violently. Then Nova's tentacles start to glow.

"Very well. Now that i've obtained the Singularity, i have no use for the "Vessel". You can have it now" He said and Shio falls. Soma run to her in hopes of catching her, but he wasn't fast enough. Shio's head hit the floor. Soma take Shio, she was still connected to Nova. He shakes and try to wake her up, but it was useless. "So long... Such a long road to get here. Nurturing Nova's base through many years of managed devouring. Scouring the entire world for viable spaceships to add to my fleet. The project to transport the chosen 1,000! Now at last! It is about to come to fruition!" He yells. Behind him, spaceships launch to the sky. He had won. "And now, victory is mine, Paylor! I know that you are here!" Sakaki appears from the shadows and join the God Eaters

"... In the end the victory is yours, Johannes" Said Sakaki. Lenka notices that Paylor had a gun behind him. He knew what he was planning.

"The destruction by the Aragami, reported daily around the world, is nothing compared to this, Nova, the planet-devouring Aragami. Should Nova appear and then explode... The world as we know it will end. When exactly will this happen? In a few centuries? In a few hours? Aegis is doomed to fall and i refuse to hide in such a place and wait for the Apocalypse!" Johannes looks right at Paylor "What you were trying to accomplish by using the Singularity was nothing but an attempt to stave off the Apocalypse. Am i wrong about that, Paylor?"

"I don't know anymore..." He said. Everyone looks at him.

"What is he talking about?" Lenka asks

"... I wanted to preserve the world... By creating a group of human-like Aragami. I tried to prolong the critical state just before the Devouring Apocalypse by nurturing Aragami that were totally autonomous from the rest and able to control their predatory instincts. And toward that end, i used you all, Shio... And my own daughter. If Sasha could look at me now... I don't deserve her forgiveness, neither yours" Sakaki looks down

"Coexistence with the Aragami? You haven't changed. For a scientist, you're far too much of a romantic. Just look at human behavior. Has there's been a truly autonomous person with his desires and instincts suppressed? Never has such a being existed in the history of humankind!"

"Even if you believe that. Wouldn't you say you've been too pessimistic towards the human race?" Sakaki asks.

"I'm afraid that's not quite true, Doctor. Granted, i did lose hope for humankind itself, long ago"

"... I can see now that our differing views will never mesh. But that aside, now that you've extracted Shio's core for the Devouring Apocalypse... There's really nothing more that i can do... Besides this" He takes out a pistol and without thinking it twice he shoot at Johannes. Most of the bullets miss him, except for five of them that reach his right shoulder, chest and abdomen. Johannes take out his gun and shoot at him. Lenka protects him from the bullets with his shield. Johannes throw his gun and put his hand in the wounds of his chest. He hit a button from the cabin where he was standing.

"Doctor... T-This Singularity will point us toward this planet's new Providence. That's the cycle of planets bound by fate... In other words, it is Divine Providence!" A big shinning egg come out from outside the platform. Johannes press another button and the egg opens, revealing an Aragami inside of it. "F-Furthermore... Who should we find at the pinnacle of that Providence? Even in the imminent New World, it should be we, humans! That's right! Humans are.." The Aragami show itself, it wasn't one. They were two. One with the form of a woman with a halo on her head, the other couldn't be completely described. "No! We ourselves have become the Eaters of Gods!" He yells. His platform move to the top of the Aragami. He jumps on the second Aragami's back. The back open up and Johannes was devoured by it.

"What have you done Johannes?" Sakaki asks. The Aragami float from the platform and look at the First Unit. "Will a human turn into a god, or a God turn into a human?" He whispers. "You are not different that an Aragami now. But i'm sure you're well aware of that"

"Doctor, take cover" Lenka push him away. "We'll take care of it"

"Right... Good Luck, God Eaters" He run away from the platform. The Aragami stood in front of them.

"Not even the torrents of rain can stop this overflowing Spring of Redemption!" Said the Aragami with Johannes voice. Looks like he was controlling the Aragami. "There's only one plank afloat on this stormy sea, and it shall be grasped by one man alone. I, Johannes von Schicksal!"

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Hibari asks. She, Tsubaki, Licca and Gen were watching the fight of the First Unit against the Director. Tsubaki got access to the security cameras of Aegis, that's how they could see what was happening. "What if they fail?" Hibari was scared.

"It doesn't matter if they win or lose" Said Gen. "Nova will destroy us all, there's nothing we can do about it"

"There has to be something" Said Licca. "It can't be possible that..." Licca heard the elevator opening. She and the rest turn around and saw Murasaki coming out of it. "This can't be..." Licca run toward her. "Murasaki, i thought you were-ugh" Murasaki grabs her by the throat and lift her from the floor. Licca try to break free, but the more she struggle, the more Murasaki squeezes her neck. Licca saw her left eye, it was yellow. Her right eye was still closed.

"Sakaki! Put her down now!" Tsubaki order. Murasaki smiles and let her go. She looks at Tsubaki and laugh.

" _ **I... AM NOT HER**_ " She said with a sharp voice. That wasn't Murasaki's voice, Tsubaki knew it too well.

"If you are not her... what did you do to her?" Tsubaki had to be careful of what she was going to do next. Gen walks slowly toward Licca and help her to stand up.

" _ **I eat her... She's not here anymore**_ " Murasaki point at her skull. " _ **She was weak... Weak!**_ " Murasaki, with her bare hands, rip out a whole terminal and throw it at Tsubaki. She jumps away and dodge the Terminal. Murasaki runs to the elevator and break the doors. " _ **I can smell it... The rest of me... Is down there**_ " She said and jump.

"... What the fuck just happened?!" Gen yells.

"This doesn't make any sense! She was dead!" Licca scream "Unless... The Prototype! Tsubaki, we have to move!"

"What happen now?"

"She runs to the hangar. The Prototype's there. She's looking for it!"

"Too late" Said Hibari. "She's there now" She selects the camera from the Hangar and the monitor show what was happening there. Murasaki got there and grab the Prototype. A tentacle come out of it and connect with her Armlet. The God Arc starts to glow, it changes from its usual yellow to complete red. "What is happening to her?"

"How should i know?" Licca responds. "I'm an expert in God Arcs, but this is something else" Murasaki destroy the camera from the hangar.

"Hibari, change the camera now!" Said Tsubaki. Hibari writes in the keyboard and the monitor show another camera from the hangar. Murasaki wasn't there anymore and the exit door was destroyed. "She's gone... Track her down. Tell me where is she going"

"I'm on it"


	21. No Turning back

**This is a short chapter but it's also the beginning of the end. This story will end in 8 chapters and those will be large (some of them shorts). We are near the end, i want to know what do you think of it so far and also i want to thank you all for the support you all give me. It's been almost a year since i start writing fanfictions and this one in particular is one of the best i write so far.**

 **Thank you all :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20** : No Turning back

Hours later, after Murasaki escape with her God Arc, Hibari was still trying to search for her. Her Armlet was sending a signal, but she was too fast. Hibari finally finds her near Aegis, Tsubaki was trying to reach Lenka and the rest of the First Unit and Licca was taken to the Sick Bay by Gen. No one was answering. The giant earthquake must have something to do with that, they saw a giant Aragami flying to the sky. It was Nova.

"Where's Murasaki now?" Tsubaki asks

"I don't know how she did it, but got to the Island. She's trying to enter the facilities" Hibari explains. Tsubaki was talking through her earpiece, she was still trying to reach the First Unit. Still, no one was answering.

"Dammit. I can't contact with them. What now?"

* * *

"I can't believe what just happened" Said Kota. The First Unit saw how Shio, who should've dead, takes Nova to the moon. They fought the Director and won, but Nova was still active. They prepare for the inevitable, but it never occurred. Shio take control of it and take it with her, not before asking for a favor. She need to get rid of her body in order to leave. Soma was the one who had to devour her body in order for her to save them all. After the event, little spores fall from the sky, it was like snow.

"This is certainly a miracle" Said Lenka. "I still can't believe it either" He was happy, they succeeded. Alisa hug Lenka, his smile disappear and start to blush.

"I was so scared for a moment" She said. "I thought it was the end"

"Everything is all right now, Alisa. Take it easy"

"... We should get back now" Said Soma. "We have a lot to explain" Soma look at Sakaki. "Also, we have to say our goodbyes to someone" He was sad. He still hates his father for what he did, he could never forgive him for that. But even so, he tries to redeem himself. After he was defeated, he wanted him and the rest of the Unit to escape. "Are you alright, Doc?"

"Yes, i'll be fine. I just need a time alone, that's all" Sakaki look at Soma and smile. Lenka ends the hug between him and Alisa and heard interference on his earpiece.

"Do you hear it too?" He asks to the rest of the Unit. Soma and Alisa nodded. "Someone calling us. Hello? Is anybody there?" He speak through the earpiece, but there was only noise. "We should go back"

"At least everything went fine" Said Kota. "You don't know how scare i was and- What is that?" He yell. A loud noise come from the ceiling. "D-Did you hear it too? Tell me you did"

"Of course we did, Kota" Said Sakuya.

"LENKA! Do you hear me!?" Tsubaki yells through the earpiece. "Is anybody there? Answer me!"

"Yes! We are here! What happened?" Lenka asks.

"Listen to me very carefully, there's a-" "Watch out!" Tsubaki was interrupted by Kota. Everyone looks up and saw a giant God Arc's mouth in the ceiling. It stretches and bite the Aragami they've defeated. It takes the human like Aragami and swallow it whole, leaving the other body behind.

"This can't be..." Said Sakaki, he recognizes that mouth.

"Lenka, listen!" Tsubaki yells. "Murasaki is alive!"

"What?" Soma asks. The God Arc's mouth went back to the ceiling. Everyone looks up and saw Murasaki, smiling.

"Yes, and be extremely careful with her"

"Why?" He asks. Murasaki jumps from the ceiling and landed on the platform. Lenka looks at her eyes. Both were completely open, the right one was yellow and the left one was completely black. The Prototype was on her hands and connected to her Armlet. Lenka saw it moving, it was beating like a heart. The mouth didn't retreat. It was looking at them and growling.

"What is happening to her?" Alisa asks, but no one answers. "Murasaki, are you alright?"

"..." Murasaki didn't respond. "Are you talking to me...? Or are you talking to the other one?" She said with a sharp voice. They realized that something was wrong. Sakaki walks to her.

"Are you my daughter? Or someone else?" Sakaki stands right in front of her. He looks at the tentacle connected to the Armlet, it was also another that was tightened to her arm. "Who are you?" Murasaki smile.

"Your daughter's nightmares... And your creation" Murasaki raises the God Arc. The mouth retreat and transform again into a scythe. She was about to cut him in half. Lenka pushes the doctor aside and stop the attack with his God Arc. "You!" She yells. She throws her God Arc away, grab Lenka by the collar and smash him to the ground. "Do you remember me?" She smile

"I wish i don't" He said and punch her in the face. Murasaki didn't seem hurt at all. "What do you want?"

"... I want to Live" She said and throw Lenka to the Unit. He landed on top of Kota. Sakuya shoots at her, Murasaki raises her hand and tentacles come out of the Prototype. The God Arc jump at her hand and the tentacles tied themselves at her arm. She uses the shield and protect herself from the bullets. All that in less than a second. Soma appear behind her and was about to hit her, but she turns around and stop the blade with her bare hand.

"You are not Murasaki... What did you do to her!?" He yells and his voice echoed the entire place. Murasaki smile and respond with a question.

"Where the food ends up when you eat it?" She asks. "You want her back? Then cut me in half and you'll see her again" She pushes him away and kick him in the abdomen, so strong that send him flying to the other side of the platform. "This body..." Murasaki looks down at her hands. "It's too fragile, don't you think? It's time for me, to reshape it"

"What do you mean?" Lenka asks. "You won't get out of here so easily"

"Are you sure?" She asks. Murasaki takes her God Arc and rip it apart. No one was expecting that at all, Murasaki grabs the core from the God Arc and take it out. The Prototype falls apart after that. She looks right at the core in her hand, it was a mix of yellow, red and black.

"Say Goodbye to the last reminder of Murasaki Sakaki" She said and eat the core.

"No!" Sakaki scream. She swallows the core and everything stopped for an instant. Murasaki falls to the ground and cough blood, black blood. She then proceeds to take out her Armlet with her hands, She start to scream because of the intense pain. She ends up taking out the skin from her hand and arm in the process. Everyone watch in horror how Murasaki was taking out her skin. The Armlet comes off and the Aragami infection didn't wait to show up. "What have you done!?" Sakaki yells.

"Freedom again" She said, run to the border of the platform and jump. Everyone went after her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Lenka and the rest of the group couldn't believe what just happened to Murasaki, this was on another level. He calls Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki... Murasaki, she-"

"I saw it" She said. "I saw it through the cameras of Aegis... Come back for now. You all need to rest... and to answer the questions for HQ. I have to do the same too" She ends the call. Lenka sigh and went to Soma who was still on the floor from the other side of the platform. He got to him and speak to him.

"Soma... We need to go"

"... Leave me alone"

"But-"

"I told you to leave me alone, dammit!" He yells and look at him. Soma was crying. "J-Just leave me alone, Utsugi" Lenka stood there for minutes and wait for him to speak again. He told the others to come back without them. Sakuya takes them all back to the Den while he stays behind with Soma. Once they were alone, Soma speak again. "I lost her twice... I'm so sorry, Saki"

"... Saki?" Lenka asks. Soma didn't want to say it, but let it out.

"At one point i used to call her Saki... She liked it, and i like it too. But one day she was yelling at me and told me to stop calling her like that. It was the day she fights with her father and leave the Den for years. Looks like she forget about it when she come back to the Den, or maybe she didn't mention it because that day she told me that she hate me. She come back and act like nothing happen"

"She didn't want to lose your friendship" Said Lenka.

"That doesn't matter anymore... She's gone"

"Are you giving up?"

"In stating the facts, Utsugi. An Aragami infection is worse than being eaten by an Aragami... You turn into one" Soma look down. "There's no turning back for that"

* * *

 _ **I'll come back next month, i have finals in the next weeks so i have to focus on that for now. See you later**_


	22. New-Type Aragami

**I'm back! The finals were brutal, but i did it :D Now i can update**

* * *

 **Chapter 21** : New-Type Aragami

It's been two months since the Ark Project was stopped. After that, Lenka and the rest of the group was taken by officers of HQ who wanted answers of what really happened there. Lenka, with Tsubaki's help, explains everything. The Director's plan, Nova, Shio, everything. They write down everything that comes out of Lenka's mouth, they knew that he wasn't lying because there was evidence that support it. Most of that evidence was destroyed, but there was enough of it left to prove his story. After they finish the questions about the Ark Project, the officers start to ask about Murasaki's location and the Prototype. He didn't want to answer, but they forced him to talk. Lenka, against his will, told them everything. The officers write it down and they leave, not before leaving a message. All that happen in the Far East Branch won't get out of it, if everyone even dare to say a word to someone in the Outer Ghetto or to the other Branches. The will arrested.

Later on, Paylor Sakaki was assigned as the new Director of the Branch. Fenrir's HQ saw him as the best option for the job, besides Sakaki threat them to tell everything, including about the Prototype Project if he wasn't given the control of the Branch and full access to all Fenrir's classified information. Fenrir close the Prototype Project completely and buried it forever, they also order to kill Murasaki as soon they saw her. Sakaki starts to send the First Unit in a secret mission to search for Murasaki in order to find a way to save her. During those two months, there hasn't been any sign of her. In one of their missions, the First Unit find an unusual Aragami, later called Hannibal. An Aragami with the ability to regenerate its own core once it's been extracted. Lenka was wounded in the fight trying to protect Kota from the Aragami, leaving him inactive for a while. Later on, the Den was attacked by Aragamis, Lenka was the only was around in that moment. His God Arc wasn't repaired yet so in a rush he grabs Lindow's God Arc. He succeeds in protecting the Den, he was lucky enough to not end up dead by the Aragami infection.

During the attack, he meets Ren. A New-Type God Eater that helps him. He and Ren become friends, but it was strange why no one else talks to him, or even look at him. Lenka remember that he had a resonance the moment he touch Lindow's God Arc, he saw him. He was alive... But he was infected. He told everything to Sakaki and they start to investigate if Lindow was, in fact, alive. Turns out he was, but it was too late when Lenka found him. Lindow had turned into a black version of the Hannibal. Ren told him that if he wanted to safe Lindow, he need to kill him with his own God Arc. Lenka refuses to do that, he could never kill him. Without another choice, he tracks down Lindow and fight with him on Aegis Island. The battle was long, but in the end the victory was his. The Hannibal stand up again, show Lindow stuck in the Aragami's chest. Behind Lenka was the rest of the Unit, they went after him the moment Tsubaki told them what it was going on. Lenka was still refusing to kill him, even when Ren was yelling at him to do it. Lenka grabs the God Arc, he yells at Lindow "Don't run away from living" and jump right at him. The Aragami didn't have time to react. Lenka put both God Arcs in his mouth and rip it apart, the core was visible. Without thinking about it, he punches it and everything went white.

Lenka make a resonance with Lindow and end up inside his mind. To Lenka's surprise, Ren ends up being Lindow's God Arc. Thanks to him, Lenka helped Lindow to stand up again and fight against the Aragami that was trying to consume him. Lenka save Lindow and the Aragami Infection stopped, he comes back to his human form, but his right arm didn't, It was still in Aragami form. Lindow come back to the Den with the First Unit and every God Eater of the place thanked Lenka for what he did. Two months had passed and everything seems to be back to normal, except for the fact that Murasaki's still missing. Soma's been going on mission to search for her, alone. No one wanted that, but he insisted. Now Lenka was waiting at the entrance for Alisa, they were going on a mission with Lindow and Sakuya. While he wait, he saw a girl walking to the desk. She had short blonde hair and clear blue eyes, she was wearing a brown dress with a hood hiding half of her head. She was scratching her arm. The girl goes to Hibari, looks like she knows her. Lenka overhears the conversation.

"Excuse me, your name was Hibari, right?" The girl asks. "My name is Sasha, i'm looking for Murasaki Sakaki"

"Oh, Sasha. Yeah... She's busy. Come back later" Hibari didn't want to tell her what happen to Murasaki. Sasha starts to yell at her.

"You said the same thing last week, and the week before that! Where's Murasaki?" Sasha yells and everyone in the room turned to see her.

"Sorry, Sasha. But she can't see you"

"Why?" At that moment, Lenka stand up and talk to her.

"Come with me, i'll tell you where she is" He said and Sasha follow him to the elevator. Lenka looks around. "Your name was Sasha, right?" She nodded. "Murasaki is... Missing" Lenka didn't want to tell her that, but she will know eventually if Murasaki didn't appear for two whole months. Sasha looks at the ground.

"Is she... Dead?" She asks. Lenka's eyes widen, he didn't know how to answer. After saving Lindow, he come up with the idea that if Murasaki was an Aragami then he could save her the same way he did with Lindow but they have to find her first... And what if she's already gone? Can he kill her? What about Soma? How he would react?

"... I don't know" Lenka kneel in front of her and look at her in the eyes. "But i'll do anything to bring her back... If she's gone, then-"

"Utsugi" Lenka turn around and saw Shun and Gina behind him. "We need to talk, now" Said Gina. He nodded.

"I have work to do. Tell Hibari where you live, i'll go to see you if i found something" Sasha didn't say a word, she turn around and leave without talking with Hibari. Lenka wanted to follow her, but Gina and Shun went to talk with him. "What do you want?"

"We found an Aragami. A weird one" Said Shun. "It was incredibly fast, it almost kills us all. Luckily i use poison in my God Arc, i make it run away" Shun was proud of it, Gina hit him in the shoulder.

"Anyway, besides the fact that we almost die for "someone", The Aragami leaves this before its escape" Gina take out a piece of metal, it was part of a broken Armlet. "What do you think? I think that it's from Murasaki"

"Let's not jump into conclusion... All Armlets are red... Although, it could be" Lenka could at the broken Armlet. Alisa, Lindow and Sakuya came out of the elevator. "No, it isn't. Her Armlet is in Sakaki's office. She rips it out of her arm. This one is from someone else" Everyone in the Den knew what happened to Murasaki, some of them saw the video from Aegis security camera. Others heard it from the First Unit.

"It most be from the team that went missing a week ago" Said Lindow and look at the Armlet in Lenka's hands. He gives it back to Gina.

"Still, if you find that Aragami. Run" Said Gina. Lenka finds it weird that Gina says the word "Run". She would never run from a battle. "That Aragami not only is fast, it's very intelligent. It makes us look like complete idiots. It was playing with us"

"We'll be careful" Said Lenka and went with his Unit to the Elevator. Gina and Shun were left alone.

"We should have told them how it looks like" Said Shun.

"Let's talk with the Doctor about this Armlet and that Aragami" Gina grab Shun's hand and they leave the entrance

* * *

Soma was in the City of Mercy, following the trace of an Dyas Pita. Sakaki sends him after it because he needs resources from it and he wanted to send him on another mission besides the search for Murasaki. He was starting to take it too seriously, he didn't sleep at all. Every hour he went out, he spend it on searching for her. Tsubaki force him to take a rest, but he still refuse, so Sakaki send him on this mission if he didn't want to rest. He looks at the ground and saw a paw print of the Aragami.

It was fresh, Soma prepare for anything. Out of nowhere he heard the roar of the Aragami and after that the ground shake a little. Soma run through the streets and turn around a building. In front of him appear the Dyaus Pita, dead. All his body was covered with cuts and bruises. Soma get closer to the body and saw a hole in his stomach, the core was gone.

"Dammit, Whatever it was, it completely destroy the bastard" Soma look around and saw a tail disappearing around the corner. The Aragami was still here. Soma take his earpiece and call to the Den. "Hibari, I need to talk with Sakaki. The Dyaus Pita is dead, something else kill it and i need to-" Soma saw the tail disappearing, steps could be heard in the streets, it was fast. Soma turn around and saw a red figure. In less than a second, a claw was at only centimeters from his face. Soma jump backwards and avoid death. He couldn't see his enemy, it was moving really fast. Soma start running away to find a place to fight it. A tail hit him and send him flying to the wall of a building. Soma look up and saw it clearly. It was a Hannibal... A red Hannibal, but its horns were pointing to his front, instead of backwards (like a bull). His neck was a little longer than the normal, it's eyes were completely black and its back was covered with black feathers. The tail was moving like it has a mind of its own and at the end of it there was a escorpion-like sting. The Aragami was looking at him right in the eyes, Soma look closer and notice that it was smaller than a normal Hannibal but it was still deathly.

"What are you looking at?" He asks. The Aragami roared, Soma cover his ears because the roar was so shrill was destroy the remaining windows of the buildings around them. After that, it jumps at Soma. He dodges it and the Aragami destroy the wall. He grabs hi God Arc and run away. "I won't lose it... It's so fast, i can't win"

"Soma, Soma, are you there?! What was that noise?!" Hibari yell at him.

"Hibari! An Aragami! A Hannibal subspecies. Listen, i need you to- Dammit!" He yells. The Aragami jump on him. Soma turn around and slash it, cutting one of its eyes. The Aragami roar in pain, Soma take that change to run away. He enters a building before the Aragami saw him hiding. The Aragami turns its head everywhere, it was desperate to find him. After a minute, it give up and walk away from the area. "Hibari... Are you still there?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"I need to speak with Sakaki. That Aragami kill the Dyaus Pita i was hunting and if there's a Unit around the City, warn them about it. This Aragami is no joke, it's fast. I was lucky"

"I'm on it... The Firts Unit is near the church, they kill a group of Chi-You. I'm telling them to come back immediately"

"Good..." Soma was catching his air. "Another Hannibal subspecies... We had enough with the Caligula just days ago. Now this?"

* * *

Lenka's God Arc was devouring one of the Chi-Yous, Alisa was looking around, protecting him. Lenka retreats his God Arc and nodded to Alisa. She then speaks through her earpiece, Lindow and Sakuya were reuniting with them.

"We finish our mission, we are coming back" Said Alisa. Lindow tap Lenka's shoulder.

"Nice skills, Rookie" He said. "Sorry, Leader. I still see you as a rookie"

"It's okay. For me, you'll always be the leader of this Unit"

"I feel honored" Lindow get closer and whisper in his ear. "What's the deal with you and Alisa?"

"W-What?" Lenka stutter. "W-What do you m-mean?" He was nervous

"I saw how you look at her. There's something going on between you two?"

"W-Well, there's something..." Lenka whisper. "But i'm not going to tell you. It's a secret"

"Come on, you can tell me" Lindow hug him. "I won't tell a soul"

"... Then Why i don't believe you?"

"Come on... Tell me"

"No" Lenka won't open his mouth. At least not today. Lindow leave him, knowing that he will talk eventually... Or Alisa will do it, one of the two. Sakuya also notice that Alisa was looking at Lenka, she smile. Alisa finishes talking with Hibari and turn to the Unit.

"There's no other Aragami in the area. Hibari told me that Soma is near the area on a mission. We can help him, if we still can fight" Alisa turn to Lenka. "How about it?"

"I can still fight, what about you two?" He asks to Lindow and Sakuya

"Sure, but i think Soma will yell at us. He prefers to do it alone" Said Lindow

"I won't let him walk in a mission alone" Said Lenka. "After what happen to Murasaki, he's been too distant from all of us. He need all our help" Hibari call Lenka and the rest of the group.

"First Unit, come back immediately. An Aragami is running toward your location. It's really fast, Soma fight it moments ago" Said Hibari.

"Is Soma alright?" Lindow asks

"Yes, All of you need to get back. Now-" A roar could be heard near them. It was very sharp. Then a Red Hannibal appears around the corner and run toward them without warning at full speed. In a second was in front of them and hit the whole group with its tail, sending them flying into the church's wall. Lenka recovers quickly and shoot at the Aragami, the Hannibal dodges every single bullet and went straight to him. Lenka jump away and the Hannibal hit the wall, the rest of the group attack it, but didn't look like they were doing any real damage. The Hannibal jumps away from the group and roar at them, electricity run all over its body. It was going to attack, but out of nowhere stopped.

"Is he going to attack?" Alisa asks, she was confused

"I don't know" Said Sakuya. The Hannibal just looks at each of them in their eyes. A roar in the distance look be heard, it sounds like a Quadriga but more sharp. The Hannibal look at the direction from where the roar was coming, didn't move for a moment. The First Unit didn't know if they should attack or not. The Hannibal turn around and run toward the roar. Lenka lower his God Arc and sigh.

"What was that? I thought it was going to attack, and then... He runs away" Said Alisa.

"Did you hear that roar? He went after it" Said Lenka. "We need to come back and tell Sakaki about this. He needs to know"


	23. Hunt or be hunted

**Chapter 22** : Hunt or be hunted

The First Unit join to Sakaki on his office, Lenka describe the Aragami they found. Soma was there with them, also telling them about the short fight he had with the monster. Sakaki hear the two stories and write it down. Kota was there too, he wasn't present in that mission but he wanted to know what happened.

"So, what do you think?" Lenka asks

"Lately there are many Hannibal subspecies, the Caligula was a tough oponent and now this new one is fastest than the Original Hannibal and the Caligula. And when you told about the roar that make him leave the area... i have a feeling that it was a calling" Sakaki explains

"A calling? What do you mean Doc?" Kota asks.

"Maybe there's another Hannibal subspecies that's controlling this Aragami or maybe is another Aragami and that roar was a warning. Aragamis can be very territorial"

"We have to do something about that Hannibal. We can't kill it, is too fast" Said Sakuya.

"I will think in something, for the moment i suggest that you start using granades. Blind it, that way you have the advantage in the next battle. Anything else?"

"Yes" Lenka look at the floor for a moment. "Doctor, Is there any clue about Murasaki?"

"... No. Nothing at all. I won't give up so easily on this. As soon i found anything i'll let you know. Meanwhile, there's a mission for you all. We had found another Dyaus Pita in the Infernal Subways. Tell Hibari when you are ready and be careful" Sakaki turn to Soma. "You won't go on that mission and that's an order"

"What?"

"Did you look at youself on a mirror lately, Soma? You barely sleep, i want you to sleep"

"While i sleep and waste time, Murasaki's out there... maybe it's too late now, but if it isn't then i can't rest until i find her" Soma only wants to find her, he doesn't care about his well-being

"That's why the First Unit will slipt. One will go on this mission, the other will go and keep searching for Murasaki. I don't want you to colapse in the middle of a mission" Sakaki look at him in the eyes. "I don't want you to die, Soma. Please, we are all worried about you" Soma look at the rest of the group. All of them were looking at him, Soma sigh and walk to the door.

"I'll go to my room and sleep for only an hour. Don't screw up... i want good news when i wake up"

"You'll have good news, Soma. Trust in us" Kota was always optimist. Soma smile, he knows that there won't be any progress on that mission but at least he can trust in them. Sakaki was right, he need rest and there's nothing wrong on accepting their help. They are all in the same boat, Murasaki is an important member of the group, an old friend. In one way, the Unit is a family...

* * *

Soma went straight to his room and close the door, he falls to his bed and didn't move at all. He just stays there, laying on the bed facing the wall. Everything was in silence, Soma like silence, but he hates this kind of silence... He misses her so much. The girl that was there for him for almost all his life, the girl that runs around the Den singing songs from here walkman, the girl he love. He wants her back, he wants her to open the door and start joking around and make his day. He wants her back now. Soma get up and look at the table of the kitchen. Murasaki's Walkman was there, he takes it from her room when she disappears in Aegis. Soma grab it and put on the headphones, he press play and music come out immediately.

 _Another red letter day_  
 _So the pound has dropped and the children are creating_  
 _The other half ran away_  
 _Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber_  
 _Got a pain in the chest, Doctors on strike, what you need is a rest_  
 _It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust_

 _Friends will be friends_  
 _When you're in need of love they give you care and attention_  
 _Friends will be friend-_

Soma sigh and skip to the next song, he wanted to hear other type of music...

 _It started off so well_  
 _they said we made a perfect pair_  
 _i clothed myself in your glory and your love_  
 _how i loved you,_  
 _how i cried ..._  
 _the years of care and loyalty-_

Soma stop the song "This must be a joke" He said with a smile and tears coming out of his eyes. He skip to the next song and hoped that the next one had another theme that doesn't involve friendship or love.

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey

Ooh, you make me live

 _Oh, you're the best friend_  
 _That I ever had_  
 _I've been with you such a long time_  
 _You're my sunshine_  
 _And I want you to know_  
 _That my feelings are true_  
 _I really love you_  
 _(Ooh) Oh, you're my best friend_

Soma take out the headphones and throw the Walkman back on the table. He went back to the bed and lay there. "Even if you are not here... I feel like you are still around, messing with me and laughing in my face. I hate you... But i want you back, because i also love you..."

* * *

Lenka was with Alisa and Kota in the Infernal Subways, Lindow and Sakuya were on the City looking for Murasaki. Now they were hunting a Dyaus Pita, Lenka was hoping that they don't find the Red Hannibal they encounter early that day. Kota was nervous, Alisa and Lenka were looking around for any sign of the monster. They didn't want it to jump at them out of nowhere.

"Let's stay together" Said Lenka. "The Red Hannibal is fast, be careful" Lenka look at Kota. "When we fight it, you keep your distance. Don't let it get to you"

"Right" He said. They walk down the tunnel until they arrive to the giant pool of lava at the end of the tunnel. Lenka look around and notice that there's too much silence.

"Something is wrong" He said. "Too much silence. Hibari told me that there was at least 5 Ogretails in the area... The place looks empty" Lenka take his earpiece and call Hibari. Alisa walks away, not too much. She looks at the lava and then at the tunnel on the other side. "Hibari, do you hear me?"

"Lenka" Kota taps Lenka's shoulder and he looks at him. "Look over there" He pointed at the lava, something was down there... A silhouette.

"Let's get back-" Lenka was interrupted when the Red Hannibal jumps out of the lava and to their surprise, it wasn't alone. Another Hannibal jump out from the other side of the pool of lava, this one was exactly like the Red one but it was Green. "This isn't good" The Green Hannibal roar at them and like the Red one, run toward them as fast as a lightning. The Unit dodges it but end up splitting them, Kota was left alone in front of the Red one while Lenka and Alisa were against the Green. "Kota! Throw the grenade and run. Hide!" Lenka knew that Kota wouldn't stand a chance against the Hannibal. His God Arc doesn't have a Shield and it was only a gun, he only could fight in a safe distance. Now his best chance is to blind the monster and hide. Neither, Lenka or Alisa could help him now. Kota did as Lenka said, he threw the grenade to the floor with all his might and blind the Aragami. Kota run as fast his legs could take him, meanwhile Lenka and Alisa had to fight a new Hannibal. "Keep calm, we'll get out of here alive"

"I know" Said Alisa. "I'm nervous about Kota"

"Me too" The Hannibal jump at them. Lenka and Alisa shoot at the Hannibal while it was still in mid air. Lenka hit its eyes while Alisa shoots at its arms. They dodge the Aragami who landed with his face to the ground. They change from guns to blade and start attacking his legs. The Aragami throws Green Fire out of his mouth, he point right to the ceiling. Lenka and Alisa look up, it wasn't normal fire, it disintegrates the ceiling. "Run!" Lenka yells, the ceiling fall and they run away as fast as they could. The Aragami was crushed by the rubble. Alisa looks at the destruction that the Hannibal cause by only throw fire, part of the ceiling was still falling down.

"That wasn't normal fire... What was that?" She asks

"Some kind of acid... I don't know" Lenka look at the rubble. "Do you think it's dead?" That moment, an arm came out of the rubbles and slowly, the Hannibal, start to get out. "If the Hannibal did that to the ceiling, then we need to retreat for now, Alisa. If that fire gets us... Game's over"

* * *

Kota find himself in front of a pile of rubble that cover most of the tunnel, it was a dead end. He turns around and saw the Red Hannibal at the other end of the tunnel. Kota point at the Aragami with his God Arc, waiting until it moves. The Red Hannibal just looks at him right in his eyes, roar and run straight at him. Kota shoots all his bullets at his face. The Hannibal didn't seem bother be them, it keeps running at him. Kota pulls the trigger until he runs out of bullets, The Hannibal was now in front of him. Kota raises his God Arc and try to protect himself for the attack. Kota didn't look away, the Hannibal was about to hit him with his arm when the wall next to them blow away and a New Aragami appear. Kota didn't say it clearly but it attack at the Hannibal, That give him time to escape.

"What was that?!" He asks to himself. He turns around to see the Aragami that was fighting the Hannibal. It was a bigger than the Hannibal, it was lucky that he fit in the tunnel. The Aragami had the body of a Bat, covered by black and white fur on his back and end of its long tail. The head was a big human skull with sharp teeth, horns like the original Hannibal and it didn't have any eye holes, veins were coming out of the sides of his mouth and connect with his neck. The neck was short and covered with white feathers. Just like a bat, his wings were in his arms. The Hannibal roar at his new enemy. The Bat Aragami roars at him and punch it away with his right arm. The Hannibal was sent to the other end of the tunnel. Kota shakes his head and run away, he need to reunite with Lenka and Alisa.

* * *

Lenka got distracted for a moment and the Hannibal punches him with his tail and send him right to the wall. The Green Hannibal stands in front of him and throw fire at him, Alisa gets between them and protect him with her Shield, unfortunately the shield was starting to disintegrate. The Hannibal stop and Alisa throw her last grenade, blinding the Aragami. She takes Lenka and run away, The Hannibal recovers quickly and runs after them but stop seconds later. Alisa and Lenka turn to see the Hannibal, it was sniffing the air.

"What happen to him?" Lenka asks. "What is he doing?" The Hannibal turn around and leave. "That was... Strange"

"Tell me about it" Alisa look at her shield. It was completely destroyed. "What now?"

"We need to find Kota and-" "Guys!" Kota yells from the end of the tunnel and run toward them. Lenka and Alisa join him, Kota was nervous. "We have a problem"

"What happened to the Hannibal that was chasing you?" Lenka asks

"That's the problem! Another Aragami appear and start fighting the Hannibal" Kota said. "I have the feeling that it's more dangerous than the Hannibals"

"I don't know about it, Kota. At this point we can't fight. The green Hannibal throws acid instead of fire and destroy Alisa's Shield. The three of us can't stand a chance against them. We'll retreat and come back with backups" Said Lenka and look at Alisa. "If the Hannibal appears again, we'll cover you"

"I still can fight, Lenka" Alisa tries to convince Lenka that she can still fight.

"Without your shield, you can't switch from blade or gun. It's incomplete, not to say useless. Sorry Alisa"

"But-"

"We'll protect you if anything happens" Lenka place his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me"

"I trust you, but-" Alisa was interrupted by the destruction of a wall at the end of the tunnel. It was the Aragami Kota was talking about. What was surprising was that the Aragami had half of the Red Hannibal inside his mouth. Despite not having eyes, the Aragami turn to the group's direction, then swallow what was left of the Hannibal and roar at them. Lenka recognizes that roar, it was the roar he heard when they encounter the Hannibal earlier that day.

"Kota, take Alisa. I will distract it" Lenka raises his God Arc. "I'll meet you outside the tunnels"

"Are you crazy?" Kota asks. "That thing swallows a Hannibal!"

"It's an order, Kota! Grab Alisa and run!" Kota do as he said and grab Alisa's arm to run away from the fight. Alisa didn't want to leave, but Kota manages to take her out of the tunnels. Lenka run to the Aragami and jump right at his face. In midair, he slashes it multiple times, but the Aragami barely feels it. The Aragami jump backward, open his wings and start to flap its wings. A strong wind blow all over the tunnel, Lenka use his shield to cover himself from any attack that might come after. The wind stopped and the Aragami runs to Lenka with his mouth open. Lenka jump over it and landed on his back. Lenka change to Blade mode and stab his back repeatedly. The Aragami roar and electricity start to gather in his back. "What the?" Lenka jump out and run away from the monster, but it was too late.

The Aragami roar once again and electricity balls where shoot from its body. Lenka was hit by multiple balls and fall to the ground. He thought that the tunnel would give him some advantage against it, because of its size. But he was wrong. The Aragami step on Lenka's left arm, crushing it in the process. Lenka scream in pain, he could feel the bones of his arm being broken. The Aragami opens its mouth and was about the eat him, but someone shoots at him. Lenka looks up at Kota, who was shooting everything he have to the Aragami.

"You want a fight?!" Kota yells. "You have it!" The Aragami got angry and shoot electricity from its mouth. Kota dodges the attack and taunt him to follow him. Lenka took the chance and use his God Arc to stab it right in the neck. The Aragami let go of Lenka and try to take out the God Arc from its neck. Lenka stands up, despite the pain, and run again toward the wounded Aragami. He jumps, take his God Arc and stab it again in the neck.

"Kota! Shoot at his neck!" Lenka ordered and Kota shoot with incredible precision to the Aragami's neck. They discover its weak point. The Aragami fall to the ground, the wound tries to close up, but Lenka didn't give it time to close. He stabs it again and the Aragami stop moving. Lenka extracts the core with his last forces and let go of the God Arc. Lenka walks away from it for a moment and fall near the wall of the tunnel. His left arm was completely broken.

"Lenka!" Kota runs toward him. "Dammit! Are you alright?"

"N-No... I-I can't feel my arm, Kota" Lenka said between sobs. "I can't feel my left arm"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay" Kota talk through his earpiece. "Alisa! Do you hear me? Alisa? If you can hear me, get back here! We have to take Lenka out of here, hurry!" Kota looks at Lenka's arm. Not only it was bleeding pretty bad, but it was also completely twisted. He didn't want to see it, less imagine the pain Lenka was trying to endure. Kota try to help Lenka to stand, but a noise was coming from the Aragami. The Aragami starts to move again.

"This has to be a sick joke" Said Lenka. "Kota, run!"

"I won't leave you behind!"

"If you don't, then we'll die. Both of us!" Lenka yells. The Aragami stands up again and look at them. Kota stands in front of Lenka and protect him with his body. The Aragami roar at him and raise its arm, Kota close his eyes for the hit... but it never come... He open his eyes, only to see the claws, centimeters away from his face. The Aragami stops the attack, its arm was trembling. Like it was struggling. The Aragami opens its mouth, instead of a roar something else come out... A voice.

"... ta... Ko.. ta... Len.. ka..." The Aragami was talking with a voice they knew pretty well.

"M-Murasaki?" Lenka asks in disbelieve.

"No way... Is that you?" Kota walk toward her.

"Kota, get back!" Lenka scream at him. The Aragami roar again and this time hit Kota, but not with its claws, but with part of its arm and sending against the wall. The Aragami roar and start to hit the wall and everything that was near it. Finally, the Aragami destroys a wall and escape the area. Just in time, Alisa appear and run toward the rest of her group.

"Lenka! Kota! Are you two alright?" She asks and help Kota to stand up. She looks at Lenka, his arm was in bad shape. "My god... Lenka, your arm"

"I-I know... But... We found her"

"What? Who?"

"... Murasaki..."


	24. The One who Devour the Souls

**Guys, we're near the end! I can't believe that this story have 5344 views! That make me so happy, i'll do my best on this last chapters. In December i will post a fanfic of God Eater 2, first i want to play the game. Please, enjoy this chapter ;D  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 23** : _The One who Devour the Souls_

Soma open his eyes and found himself laying on the floor of a completely white room. It was so white that he was almost blinded by it. Soma stand up and look around, looks like the place has no end, or maybe it does. He knew that this was a dream, he knew it pretty well. There was no way that a place like this exist in reality. Someone taps his shoulder from behind, he turns around and no one was there.

"I'm in front of you, Soma" He recognizes the voice. He look and in front of him was Murasaki, smiling at him. He knew that this was a dream, but that didn't stop him to run and hug her. Surprisedly, he could feel her, she was warm. He touches her head and feel her hair between his fingers. Murasaki hugs him back and kiss his cheek. "... Are you going to say something? Or the cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up... Just, shut up" Soma wasn't planning on letting go of her so easily. "I miss you so much, Murasaki"

"I miss you too... But there's no turning back now, Soma" Murasaki break the hug and look at him in the eyes. "You have to let me go"

"W-What?" Soma was confused for what she just said

"You want to stop this? This pain that's making you suffer? Let me go" Said Murasaki with her typical smile. "Erase me from your mind, it's better that way"

"Are you crazy? I won't do such a thing"

"But, you are suffering... If you don't do it..." Murasaki takes out a knife from her pocket and point at her throat. "I will"

"WAIT! Don't do it!" Soma yell and Murasaki stab herself in the throat and open it with the knife. Blood came out like a river, the white room slowly starts to turn red as the blood touches the floor. Murasaki's body hit the floor and the fall echoed in the room. Soma fall on his knees and try to touch her, but he couldn't. There was something that was stopping him, he looks down and saw a chain around his arms. "What's this?!"

"You can't" Said Murasaki, despite that her throat was completely open.

"What?"

"You can't live without me... Pathetic... Such a pathetic human being" Murasaki's eyes change from red to yellow. "You're nothing, but a chained animal by his master and wait for him to come back... Knowing too well that she won't, because she's dead" Murasaki turn to dust and Soma wake up from the nightmare, he was sweating and his heart was beating too fast. He almost had a heart attack for a moment, he gets up from the bed and walk to the bathroom only to look himself in the mirror in silence. He then looks at his hand, her hair felt so real. He never had a dream so vivid, so real. He had a mix of emotions running around his head, he don't know if he should be angry, scare, sad or even happy. Someone knock his door. Soma get out of the bathroom and open the door, it was Lindow.

"... What do you want?" Soma asks

"Come with me. You need to hear this" Said Lindow. Soma look at Lindow's eyes. He was serious. Soma didn't replied, he gets out of his room and follow his former leader. They were now in the Sick Bay, Soma was wondering what they were doing here. Lindow opens the door and enter, Soma enter after him and saw Lenka in one of the beds. His left arm was completely bandaged, he was trying not to yell or cry while the doctor examines his arm. Sakaki was touching Lenka's arm a little. Soma look at the bed next to him, Kota was laying there with a little bandage around his head. Sakuya was asking him if he was feeling better, Kota answer that he was better, he just wanted to sleep for a while. Alisa was sitting in a corner. She just looks down, didn't say a single word. Lindow sighs.

"What happen?" Soma asks and everyone looks at him. Kota was the first to talk.

"Well... How should i say it? There was a weird looking Aragami that wanted to kill us... And then she didn't" He said

"She?"

"Soma..." Lenka was trying to withstand the pain that was coming from his arm. "The Aragami that attacked us was Murasaki... She's still there, Soma. She isn't gone yet- Argh! It hurts, Doctor!"

"Sorry, i need to know if all your bones are broken" Sakaki was still checking Lenka's arm

"Stop touching my arm before i hit you! It hurts! It really hurts!" Lenka calms down a little.

"Well, at least you come back. With broken bones, but you are back" Said Lindow.

"Lindow, stop talking. I'm not in the mood" Lenka was about to lose it.

"At least we found her... Well, she find us, but it's something" Said Kota. "Now we can do something about it"

"I'm happy about it... But maybe there's no turning back for her" Said Sakaki "Her case is completely different from what happened to Lindow. She's being controlled, not to mention that she swallow the core from her God Arc, meaning that there's at least... A 3% of reverting the Aragami infection, maybe 2%. Lenka can't fight again and he can't do what he did with Lindow, the situation is completely different. Sorry to say this, but maybe we won't get her back at all" Soma grab Sakaki's collar.

"How can you say such a thing!?" He yells.

"Soma, Let him go!" Lindow tries to calm him down, but Soma wasn't going to let go of him. He was angry.

"I'm being realistic, Soma. If you think that you can pull off a miracle, then do it... I know that you love her, but you are not the only one that's suffering. She's my daughter. You don't know how i much i blame myself for what happen. It was my fault, i admit it and if she's gone forever then you can beat me to death if you want... But if you think that you are in a worst situation than me, then you are completely wrong, Soma" Sakaki was right. Soma could say whatever he wants, but he has to admit that he wasn't the only one that feel terrible about this situation. Lindow, Sakuya, Lenka, every one of the First Unit want to do something, but they couldn't. Even if they can do something about it, maybe it was already too late for that. Soma let go of Sakaki and he leaves the room. Lindow try to bring him back, he was already out of his reach. Soma go back to his room, slam the door shut and punch the wall repeatedly.

"I refuse to admit it... I refuse to let her die, i will bring her back... With or without them" Soma look at the table, the walkman was still there. He take it and put it in his pocket. "I don't need them" The door open, Soma turn around and saw Alisa. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor, like she was regreting something.

"... I can help you, Soma" She said with a tired voice

"What?"

"I said that i can help you. Just listen what i have to say, please" Alisa look at him in the eyes and close the door. "I have a plan to bring her back"

* * *

Soma and Alisa were in the hangar. They were waiting for Licca to finish repairing Alisa's God Arc. Some look at her, he was doubting about what Alisa was planning. True, she was a New-Type, but does she know how to make a resonance? She said that she did it only once on her own with Lenka, she was confident about it, but Soma wasn't. This was completely different. He don't even know if this is going to work at all. They were running out of time, Soma wants to find her quickly and end this. He will do anything to bring her back. Licca finish and turn to Alisa.

"Well, the God Arc is ready. You have a new Shield, I have also upgraded your gun and blade" Licca whisper at them. "Are you two sure about this?"

"Not really" Said Alisa. "But we have to do something now. We can't wait for Lenka and Kota to recover. We don't even know if this is going to work... I don't even know if we are coming back, but if there's a 3% chance that we can save her... Even if the chances are that low, that means that we can save her"

"... Alright. You know where she is?" Licca asks

"I talk with Hibari, she found her in the city of Mercy. We have to move now, before we lose her" Said Soma

"Alright, we are-" "Where are you going?" Alisa turn to the entrance of the hangar. Lindow and Sakuya were there. "Don't tell me that only you two are going to fight her" Said Lindow. "We are a team, i don't want any of you go on a suicide mission without telling me first"

"Alisa, what if something goes wrong?" Sakuya asks. "You both need us"

"The thing is... If i manage to make a resonance, i will be the only one inside of her mind. If Soma grabs me before i do it, maybe there's a chance that he will be there too. I don't know if that's even going to work"

"So it's only a theory" Said Lindow. "Well, at least it's something" Lindow pat Alisa's head. "We will be protecting you two while you do what you have to do. I'm not going to accept a no for an answer. We are going with you two, we are a team, we are friends, even family. We have each others back"

"... Thanks" Said Soma

"Did you just say thanks? What happen to you Soma?" Lindow smile and pat his shoulder. "You are getting soft"

"Don't start now" Soma walk to his God Arc and grab it. "Let's move out now, before it's too late" He said and leave the hangar. The rest of the Unit follows him.

* * *

After a couple of hours walking around the city, Soma stopped in the middle of a street. He signal the others to wait where they were, he walks to the corner of the street and look around. The street was completely empty, dust and earth cover them. Plants start to grow between the cracks in the floor, Soma sighs and look back at his group. Everything was in complete silence, he didn't like it. He could feel that something was following him, staring at him from somewhere.

"Soma?" Lindow asks. "What's wrong?"

"Something's here" He whispers

"Is Murasaki?" Alisa asks.

"Maybe... I don't know. Be careful, it might come out at any moment" Soma saw a shadow over him. He looks up and saw and Aragami flying away, like a bat. It was Murasaki. Soma run after her without giving a second thought. The Unit follows him in silence. Soma saw Murasaki landing on top of the church. The First Unit hides behind a building near the church and watch the Aragami. Soma couldn't look away, he wanted to, but he couldn't. It was hard for him to think that the monster in front of him was Murasaki. Alisa told him how it looked like, but now he was seeing something different. In the back there was the same organ that the Vajras had, It's evolving. "What now?" He asks.

"We can attack her from afar. We need to expose the core" Said Alisa. Lenka kills her and extract the core, but she stand up like the Hannibal. So we need to kill her first, Soma" Alisa put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't hold back"

"I won't, nor any of you" Said Soma

"We'll bring her down, Soma" Lindow gets out of their hiding and run toward Murasaki and yell. "Murasaki! I have a gift for you!" He said and shoot at her with his new God Arc that was coming out from his Aragami arm. The shoot hit Murasaki, she looks at him. Even without eyes, she could tell where he was. She roar at him and out of nowhere she throw a ball of electricity from her mouth. Lindow dodges the attack. Murasaki jumps down from the Church's roof and run toward Lindow. Alisa and Sakuya shoot at her from the sides, Murasaki didn't look like she feels it and keep attacking Lindow. Lindow slashes her head, but didn't do a thing to her. Murasaki hit Lindow, with her arm and throw him to the wall of the church. Murasaki roar at him and

Soma take that chance to attack her in the back. He jumps at her and stab his God Arc in her back. Murasaki tries to shake him off, but Soma didn't let go. Murasaki roar and electricity run all over her body, Soma take out his God Arc from her back and jump out in time to dodge the thunder attack. Murasaki jumps back to the roof of the church and launch thunder from her back to everywhere near them. Soma and the others dodge every single attack. Murasaki takes the change, now that they were dodging the thunders, and jump right at Soma. He saw her, stop and without hesitation attack her. He swings his God Arc and with her right in the skull, breaking part of it. Murasaki jump backwards and roar with all her force at him. In the beginning was a roar, but change into a scream. A human scream. It was Murasaki's voice, she was screaming. Everyone covers their ears, her scream destroys the remaining windows of the building around her. When she finishes, tentacles start to come out from the hole in her skull. Soma prepares for anything at this point, but he wasn't prepared for what come next. From her back, skeletal wing spread like the ones of the Dyaus Pita.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Soma yells at her. The tentacles from her skull grab Soma's leg, lift him and throw him into one of the windows of the church. Sakuya and Alisa shoot at her again and Lindow gets in her way, trying to get her attention. But she was ignoring everything, Soma was her target now. Murasaki destroy the wall of the church and search for her objective. Soma was waiting for her around the corner of the church. As soon she enters the main hall, Soma throw a grenade inside the hole of her skull. He jumps back in time before her entire skull explodes. Blood splattered all over the place, part of the skull fall the ground and Soma could see what was hiding behind. The God Arc's mouth formed after the skull was destroyed, tentacles were around her neck. Multiple eyes grown and look at him with hatred. Soma didn't lose time run right at her. Murasaki wasn't defenseless, she moves at light speed and grab Soma with her right hand. Soma accidentally let go of his God Arc and try to break free from her with his bare hands, but Murasaki wasn't going to let go of him so easily. She opens her mouth, she was going to eat him. Soma couldn't do anything to stop her now, the rest of the Unit didn't enter into the church. What were they doing? Soma didn't want this to end, not like this. In front of him, teeth were only centimeters from his face. Soma notice that something fell off from his pocket. He didn't know what it was and he didn't care anymore.

"Soma!" Lindow and the other enter just in time. They start to shoot everything at her, but Murasaki barely seems hurt by it. She didn't care at all, she was about to eat Soma, but something stop her completely. Soma and the rest of the group was confused. Soma was hearing a little melody below his feet. He saw Murasaki's walkman. He had it this whole time and he didn't realize until now. Murasaki looks down at the walkman...

 _Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
_ _Each morning I get up I die a little  
_ _Can barely stand on my feet  
_ _(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry  
_ _Lord what you're doing to me_

Murasaki roar and destroy the walkman with her other hand. For a moment, Soma thought that the music was stopping her, but that wasn't the case. Alisa jump on top of her head and stab her in one of her eyes with her God Arc. Murasaki roar again and let go of Soma, she tries to take out Alisa. Soma landed on the floor, grab his God Arc and attack her right in the chest. Lindow did the same, he went and attack at her back, avoiding the skeletal wings that were moving. Sakuya attack from the distant, Murasaki hit the floor with her hands, roar and electricity run over her body.

"Everyone, pull back!" Soma yell. The whole group retreat. Red thunders came out from Murasaki's back. The Unit couldn't get out of the area in time. The Red thunders hit them and each one of them fall to the ground. They couldn't move at all, they couldn't feel their bodies at all. Murasaki walks slowly toward them. She stops in front of Soma and look him in the eyes. Soma try to talk to her, but he couldn't open his mouth. He was paralyzed. Murasaki then looks at the other and back to Soma, she raises her arm. She was going to crush Soma to death instead of eating him, he knew it. Soma didn't look away, he looks at her right in the eyes, waiting for her to kill him. Her hand closes in a fist and come down right at him, Soma close his eyes quickly.

The fist didn't hit him, it hits the floor only centimeters from his body. Murasaki roar at her own arm, something wasn't right. She raises her arm again, but this time she rips out one of her eyes. Soma feel his body again, he stands up and saw her trying to defend herself from her own arm. Her skeletal wings spread and cut her arm without a second thought, that was her mistake. Now she was at a disadvantage. She looks at the Unit and walk away, not looking away from them.

"What happen to her?" Lindow asks

"Maybe... Murasaki takes control of that arm" Said Sakuya. "It's our chance to take her down"

"Now!" Soma order and the whole Unit run at her. Murasaki spread her wings and rotate, creating a small tornado that lasted a couple of seconds. Everyone takes cover, in case something happen. Unfortunately, it was a distraction. As soon it ended, Murasaki jump to the hole of the Church and escape. "No!" Soma yell and went after her. He jumps through the hole and saw her trying to escape from the area. She barely could run, she was missing an arm. Soma run after her as fast he could. Murasaki turn around and her wings went straight to his face. He dodges them in the last second, jump at her and his God Arc went through her neck. She roar and grab Soma, only to throw him to the floor. She tries to take out the God Arc from her neck, but she couldn't touch it without harm herself. Alisa appear behind her and with one swing, she cut her left leg. Murasaki fall to the ground, only to Lindow to finish her off. He raises his God Arc and stab her in the head. Murasaki let out a final roar and stop moving.

"Soma, are you alright?" Lindow asks

"Yes... Alisa" He run to Alisa. "We need to do this now"

"I know. We need to expose the core" She said. Lindow and Soma didn't lose time and cut Murasaki's body and find the core inside her stomach. The core was completely purple with little red circles in the surface. Alisa grabs Soma's hand, let go of her God Arc and touch the core. Before she could even touch it, and human arm come out of the flesh and grab Alisa's hand. The whole Unit paralyzed when they saw Murasaki coming out from the flesh of her Aragami form. She smile at them and twist Alisa's arm. Alisa fall to her knee, yelling in pain for her broken arm.

" **I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT** " She scream. Her eyes were completely black. " **SHE'S MINE NOW!** "

"Fuck you!" Soma punch her in the face. Alisa stand up, despite the pain and punch the core with her other hand while Soma touch her shoulder. In that moment, everything went white...


	25. Inside of a decaying mind

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be a very long one, the final battle is around the corner!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 24** : Inside of a decaying mind

Soma open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a normal ceiling. His head hurt a lot, he gets up and find himself in Murasaki's room. Everything was exactly as the room was left. Next to him was Alisa, she didn't wake up yet. Soma sigh and couldn't help it but smile. It worked, the plan worked. Soma stand up and find his God Arc on the floor, Alisa's as well. He saw the door and open it, the hallways of the floor were empty. He turns to Alisa and try to wake her up.

"Alisa, it worked. Are you alright?" He asks. Alisa opens her eyes slowly and get up.

"It worked...? I can't believe it" She said and stand up. "My arm... She broke my arm" Alisa look at her arm, it wasn't broken. They were in Murasaki's mind, they make a resonance and end up there.

"We need to find her quickly and end this" Soma take his God Arc and walk out the door. Alisa follow him and exit the room, as Alisa get out, the door close behind them and disappear. "What the...?" Then voices start to be heard down the hallway. Soma saw at the end of the hallway and Murasaki was running toward them... It wasn't her, it was a memory. Soma saw Murasaki when she was 10 years old, behind her was Soma, she was grabbing his hand and dragging him around the place. "I remember that" He said and watch Murasaki and his younger version, walking to the elevator. "She grabs me and drag me to Sakaki's Office. She makes a little surprise party for my birthday... Only she and Sakaki were there. It was an awful party... But i liked it" Soma sigh.

"Soma, are you alright?" Alisa asks. Soma shrug.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to find her. Maybe if we follow that memory, then..." Alisa turns around and saw the hallway starting to decay. It was rotting away. "What's happening?" She asks. Soma look how the walls fall, then heard a laugh behind him. He turns to see Murasaki, her arms were full of deep cuts, blood was coming out from her wounds. Her eyes were completely black and she had a smirk on her face.

"You think... that you can enter here... And i wouldn't move a finger?" She said between breaths. Looks like she couldn't breath properly. She wasn't Murasaki, Soma and Alisa knew it.

"Where's she?" Alisa asks. "Where's Murasaki?" Alisa point at her with her gun.

"Sakaki?" The Aragami asks, she looks up and down, like she was looking for something. "I don't know. But let me tell you... When i find her... And i will... **SHE'LL SEE WHAT IS LOOK LIKE TO BE INSIDE THE MONSTER'S STOMACH. SHE MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM ME PRETTY WELL... IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I ERASE HER AND WHAT'S LEFT IS MY NEW BODY** " The Aragami punch the wall and it disintegrated. " **WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU TWO DIE HERE?** I wonder..."

"We won't die here, that's a promise" Said Soma. The Aragami smile at him.

"Is that so? Well..." She step forward and the floor start to fall. Soma and Alisa run away from her. All their surroundings were falling apart. " **THIS IS MY WORLD NOW! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?! FOOLISH HUMANS BEING!** " She scream and transform into her Aragami form and chase after them. Soma uses his God Arc to destroy the elevator doors, in the other side was the City of Mercy. They stop for a moment and look around, this was impossible, but then again, they were in someone's mind. Soma grab Alisa's hand and they run to the church, they hide inside.

"This isn't what i was expecting" Said Alisa. "What happened to Lenka was different than this... Why is happening this?"

"I don't know for sure... But, maybe is because the Prototype was self aware" Said Soma. "Alisa... I will keep that thing busy. You go and find Murasaki"

"What?! Are you crazy? I will stay and-"

"If you don't find her, this will be for nothing... The Aragami said that she was hiding. I know a place where she could be hiding" He said and the Aragami gets through the front wall of the church. Turn to them and shot an electric ball at them, Alisa uses her shield to protect Soma. Then, Soma whisper to her. Alisa nodded and run away from the church, and go back to the door they enter before. The Aragami was about to chase after her, but Soma jump at it and cut his front leg. "If you want her, it has to be over my dead body"

" **DEAD BODY... THAT CAN BE FIXED, SCHICKSAL!** " The Aragami regenerates his leg. " **I WILL USE YOU TO BRING THAT BITCH OUT** "

* * *

Alisa was running through the hallways, she was running as fast she could. She had Soma's word repeating inside her head: "Sakaki's Office, Murasaki was hiding there. Inside there was another room beside's Shio's room. Murasaki used to hide there a lot" He said. Alisa went down the stairs, the elevator basically don't exist here. Alisa saw Sakaki's Office in the end of the hallway. She runs to the door, open it and jump in... Unfortunately, that wasn't the Office. It was another hallway. Alisa couldn't believe it.

"This isn't happening" She said.

"Of course it's happening" Alisa turn around and Murasaki appears behind her. She grabs her throat and lift her, Alisa try to break free from her. It wasn't Murasaki, the Prototype was using Murasaki's form for some reason. "You think that i didn't knew about Sakaki's hiding?! This is the first place i erase... If you happen to find her, she won't remember it, and when i find her... i'll erase everything else" She said and her eyes turn red. "I'LL ERASE EVERYTHING!" She yells. Alisa raise her God Arc and stab her right in the chest, the Aragami sigh and punch her in the face. "THAT HURTS!" The Aragami keeps punching her. Alisa couldn't move, she couldn't take out her God Arc from the Aragami's chest, she was getting weak. The Aragami let go of her and walk away from her. Alisa turn to see her, the Aragami was looking at the end of the hallway. Murasaki was there, with a sword in her hands. The Aragami takes Alisa's God Arc and throw it away.

"Let her go... This is between you and me" Said Murasaki

"You are going to fight me? Here? Of all places... This isn't your mind anymore"

"You only erase part of it, as long i'm still here. This isn't your mind, Fucker" Murasaki run at the Aragami. She raises her sword and aim at the head, the Aragami grabs the blade and break it. "You Bitch!" Murasaki then punches her in the face repeatedly. The Aragami grabs her fist and multiple arms comes out from the Aragami's body and immobilize her. "Let me go!"

"You think you could win?!" The Aragami smile at her and her whole head transform into a God Arc mouth while grabbing her head, part of the Aragami's finger goes inside Murasaki's head. She start screaming in pain." **YOU ARE-** " Alisa takes her God Arc and cut the Aragami's head, and the body disappears.

"Murasaki! Are you alright?" Alisa asks, Murasaki grab her head in pain. "What did she do to you?"

"I don't really know. My head hurts a lot..." Murasaki shakes her head and look at Alisa to the eyes. "How? Are you real or just a memory?"

"I'm real. Soma is here too. Come, we need to kill the Aragami"

"Is not that simple" She said. "It doesn't matter how much i try, she keeps regenerating. She's messing with my mind when i let my guard down. That bitch change the whole place... I don't even know where i'm standing now. And i think she erase some of my memories too. You are lucky that i can remember you"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here"

"Still... You didn't tell me how you enter here? Are you a witch or what?"

* * *

Soma was cornered, he was getting tired. He was surprised about that, he thought that not having a physical body wasn't a problem, he was wrong. He was in someone's mind, he shouldn't be tired at all, it doesn't make any sense. The Aragami grabs Soma and throw him through the glass, Soma landed on the ground outside the church. He stands up and wait for the monster to come out of the church, but it didn't. Soma won't let his guard down, no matter what. The Aragami come out and look at him, then to the door they came in. The Aragami transforms again into Murasaki and start to laugh, Soma was confused. The Aragami turn to him and in the blink of an eye, she was in front of him and punch him in the stomach. Soma let go of his God Arc and the Aragami take it. Soma fall on his knees, grabbing his stomach. The Aragami punches him again in the face. Then she looks at her hand and nodded.

"I can kill you using this form, i don't need to be bigger than you. You are used to fight large Aragamis... How about one with human form?" She smile and place her hand in Soma's chest. "Let me ask you a question, Soma. Would you give your life for Murasaki?" She asks. Soma's eyes widen, he never thought about it before, but more importantly, why is she asking that? She was planning something. He only could wait until Alisa finds Murasaki, he has to keep her distracted until then.

"Yes, i'll do it" He answers.

"Really? You humans are... weak. You could easily leave her to die here. There's another female humans out there, and you waste your time with her. She's done" She grab the God Arc and rip it apart with her hands. Soma couldn't move, it was like he was stuck to the ground. "Your whole species is done. You should have left Nova eat the world" The Aragami smile and snap her fingers. A door appears behind her, she open it and inside was Alisa with Murasaki in a hallway. "I find the little mouse" Alisa shoot at her and the bullet hit her head, she then grabs Murasaki's hand and run away from the door, but the floor in front of them start to disappear. There was nowhere to run. The Aragami enters the hallway, grab both of them and throw them out, next to Soma. "You want to know something funny?" She said out of nowhere. No one answers her, but she talks anyway. "Aragamis can't dream, they can't imagine, they can't think on anything that's not the prey they have in front of them. Not having a brain is their weakness. Now that i'm slowly taking over Murasaki's head, i'm starting to feel things that i never feel before, i even had i dream of my own... It was just like this one. It was like you call it, a Deja vu. You three were here in front of me, waiting for me to finish you off. It was perfect"

"So? No one cares about that" Said Soma. "What's your point?"

"My point is that i'm better than the others. Not only i will become the apex predator... I will be finally free from my chains. In the end, humans create their own destruction. Weapons, the atom bomb... Me"

"W-What?" Alisa asks. "Does that mean... You are an artificial Aragami?"

"And what if i am? That doesn't matter anymore! I used to have a body, but they took it away from me. They turn me into a weird weapon!" The Aragami turn to Murasaki. "This could've ended quickly, Murasaki. But you start to play hide and seek with me, i will make you suffer before consuming you"

"You can try it" Murasaki jump on her and stab her left eye with a knife, then kick her. Murasaki jump backwards. The Aragami didn't care at all that she had a knife in her eye. "I won't give up so easily. I'm tired of running. You are going down, right here, right now. Fight me like a human!" Murasaki raise her fists, waiting for the Aragami to do the same.

"You really want to fight me like that?" The Aragami asks. "There's no reason for me to actually do something like that" She turned again into an Aragami and roar at Murasaki. "Why fighting like a human when i can just destroy you right now!"


	26. The Right to live

**We have 6200 Views! And the end is almost here. Thank you all to follow me until this point, i love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25** : The Right to live

 _"The life of every man is a fairy tale written by the hand of the Lord"._ Hans Christian Andersen

 _In the laboratory of Fenrir's HQ, A group of scientist was watching an Aragami behind a glass. They make something that wasn't allowed, they create an Artificial Aragami. They were watching the creature that only was 50 centimeters tall, it had the form of an Ogretail, but more white and its skull looks like a human skull. The Aragami was watching around its cell, studying it. The scientists were writing in their papers, the size, the form, etc. Another scientist enters the room and talk to them._

 _"We have new orders, Gentlemen" He said. "We need to take this... "Thing" outside and let it grow" The whole group of scientist weren't agreeing with this. They just create the Aragami, they wanted to see how it developed in the outside world, but they couldn't let it get away and get out of their control._

 _"We can't do that, Grayson" Said one of the scientist of the group. "You know better than any of us that we can't do that"_

 _"I know, but this order comes from the Director. We need to take that monster outside. We need a field test" Said Grayson_

 _"If we do that, we'll never capture it again. You know that, we create it to be... Stronger that the others" This time, a woman speaks. "If it goes outside, then it will become the Alpha Predator. Do i need to remind you that this Aragami has... Human cells too?"_

 _"That's why. Don't worry, will destroy it before it reaches adulthood" Said Grayson, very confident about it._

 _"How?" The scientists were nervous about the answer._

 _"That Aragami is weak against... Radiation. It Oracle Cells can't do anything against it"_

 _"... In theory" The youngest of the scientist said_

 _"What?"_

 _"That's a theory. We aren't sure about it. Before taking it outside, we need to test that. We can't leave it before making sure that WE can kill it later"_

 _"Alright, let's get to work" Grayson look at the glass and saw the Aragami looking right at his eyes. "Put him to sleep. He's giving me a bad look" What the scientist didn't know was that the Aragami understood what they were talking about, every single word. A thought has come to its mind, the Aragami won't come down that easily. It knows... It knows what it needs to be done in order to survive. All those scientists in the other side of the glass will die when they less expect it..._

 _A month has passed since that. The Aragami escape from HQ, first it killed the scientists, later all the guards and then half of the Gods Eaters. The Aragami was now in the outside world, running away from the humans, taking its place as the top predator of the land. Fenrir's HQ didn't this information to reach the other branches so they keep quiet about it. Any information about the Project was destroyed and various groups of Gods Eaters were sent to their deaths in order to take down the monster that they create. The monster that they thought that was under their control._

 _The hunt lasted 6 months before they use the last resource... A Nuclear bomb. A group of veteran God Eaters lead the Aragami to an open area, far away from HQ. As soon the Aragami was in the center, they drop the bomb. Destroying the Aragami and the God Eaters in the process. The Oracle Cells from the Aragami were, indeed, weak against the radiation, they start to collapse, they body starts to rot away. Leaving behind a giant core, intact. The scientist saw this as an opportunity, it was such a waste to destroy everything, they might as well use what was left of the creature. They split the core in five and send them to the other branches in order to test it. All the branches create a Prototype, with the core inside of the weapon. As soon the test subject starts the aptitude test... Everything went wrong, really fast. The core devours the human from the inside out. The four test subjects died and the four Prototypes were destroyed... Only one remaining, the Prototype that was never finished..._

* * *

Murasaki was looking at the Aragami right in the eyes. Soma and Alisa were behind the monster, Soma was able to move again, but his God Arc was destroyed, Alisa point at the Aragami and was ready to shoot. The Aragami punch the ground where Murasaki was standing, Murasaki dodge it and run away from the Aragami. "Didn't you say that you were tired of running?!" The Aragami yells and run after her.

"It's not fair what you are doing!" She yell. Murasaki enters one of the buildings and the Aragami change into a human form.

"Fair?" She asks and raise her hand. "Life is not FAIR!" She moves her hand to the right and the building start to crumble. "You humans think that you can win this war! But we are stronger! You all are just ants compared to us!" Alisa jump behind her and cut one of her arms, the Aragami turn around and grab her again from the throat. "Aren't you tired of that?" The Aragami throw her away. "You all are going to die here!" Murasaki gets out of the building before it falls apart. The Aragami saw her and run after her, Murasaki couldn't escape from her. The Aragami grabs her by the arm, instead of killing her, she decides to play with her a little. She grabs Murasaki and throw her to the church, the wall break like it was made of glass and instead of going inside the church, she found herself in the hangar.

"What the... Fuck?" She said. Murasaki stand up and look around while taking out the glass from her clothes, then she saw the Prototype God Arc, lying on the floor. She runs and grab it without a second thought, then the Aragami enter the hangar. She saw Murasaki with the God Arc and smile. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter how much you try, you will die with or without a weapon" Said the Aragami. Murasaki keeps her guard up, the Aragami transforms again and make itself bigger than before. It was so big that destroy the hangar, just like the wall in the church, everything start to break like it was made of glass. Murasaki couldn't stand anymore, the floor was falling below her feet. She runs away from the place and went inside another door. She found herself on Aegis Island. Murasaki runs to the middle of the area and turn around and wait for the Aragami to come out of the door. The Aragami destroy the door, and part of the scenery with it. The monster run right at her. Murasaki dodges the Aragami and slash its legs, the Aragami fall for a moment before recovering from the wounds. Then the Aragami shoots a great variety of electrical balls at her. Murasaki dodges most of them, but the last ones hit her really hard. Murasaki was thrown away to the other side of the area. She was on the edge of the platform, trying to not fall into the void, the Aragami jump right in front of her and step on her right arm. Murasaki scream in pain before the Aragami step on her other arm. "Any last words?"

" _ **GO. FUCK. YOURSELF!**_ " She scream. Alisa jump at the Aragami from behind and stab it in the back. Soma get his God Arc back and slash the Aragami in the back legs. The Aragami let go of Murasaki and instead attack the others. Murasaki feels a lot of pain coming from her arms. She barely could move, she made an effort to stand up. "I won't give up yet!" She said and stand up. Murasaki grabs her God Arc and look at the Aragami's chest. She wanted to end this quickly, but she knew that it was impossible. She needs to take it down in the traditional way. The Aragami roar and shoot electricity all over the place. Soma and Alisa dodge it in time, Murasaki could barely dodge it and fall again on her knees. The Aragami raises its arm and punch the floor, breaking it into pieces. The place was starting to fall apart.

Murasaki grabs her head in pain. The Aragami was basically destroying her memory by destroying all this place. The Aragami grab Murasaki and the place finally fall apart. Everyone fall to a black void. Soma try to reach Murasaki, but the Aragami pushes him away. Soma saw in the distance of the black void, memories. He saw Murasaki's memories, happy memories, bad memories, her dreams, nightmares, everything was there.

They finally reach the ground and the dust cover the place. Soma stand up quickly and look around, everything around him was black, no more memories. The floor was white and a lot of random things were floating in the place. Just like a room, a car, entire buildings, etc. The Aragami throws Murasaki right at Soma. He catches her and fall to the ground.

"What is this place?" Alisa asks.

"This is the deep mind... You are now deeper in MY mind" Said the Aragami and stand up, punching the ground

"This isn't your mind!" Murasaki yelled. She gets off of Soma and stand up. "Not until i'm dead!"

"She's right" Said Alisa. "We will stop you. We won't let you kill her" Alisa grabs her God Arc and point at the monster

"You want her?" Soma asks. "It has to be over our dead bodies!"

"Over your dead bodies...?" The Aragami thought about it for a moment and smile. " **SO BE IT!** " The Aragami start to glow and float. In less than a second the Aragami appears in front of Murasaki and slash her with its claws. Murasaki fall to the ground, blood comes out like a river from her wounds. Soma jump at the Aragami's head and stab his God Arc as deep as he could inside of its skull. The Aragami makes an effort to take him out of its face, Soma dodge the skeletal wings trying to take his head off. Alisa shoots at the Aragami in the legs and the head. She runs out of bullets, and change to the blade. She runs to the Aragami, prepare her blade and stab it right in the abdomen. She didn't retreat, she run with the blade inside the Aragami stomach and open it. Blood and organs start to fall from inside the monster. Alisa joins Soma and jump at the monster head and stab it, repeatedly.

Murasaki was still in the ground, she has a big mark of claws across her chest. She saw her friends fight the Aragami with everything they have. Murasaki grabs her God Arc and close her eyes. When she open then, her eyes turn yellow. Everything was in slow motion once again. She runs right at the monster and aim right at the back. She jump and with incredible speed she cut the Aragami's wings. The Aragami roar and electricity come out of every part of its body. The Wave was so powerful that send everyone flying backwards. Soma fall in front of the monster, Alisa falls far away from them and Murasaki falls behind the Aragami. Soma's and Alisa's God Arc were still stabbed in the Aragami's body. The wounds of the Aragami close up pretty quickly. " **YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!** " The Aragami roar and jump at Soma. He stands up, but he couldn't run on time. The Aragami open its mouth and was about to bite his head off. Soma close his eyes for a moment, waiting for the end. He heard the Aragami's mouth closing, but he didn't feel any pain at all. He open his eyes and saw Murasaki in front of him. The Aragami was biting her right arm and shoulder. Murasaki had her God Arc in her left hand, she had time to pick it up again and protect Soma from the monster.

"Stay away from Soma!" She yells with blood coming out of her mouth. She raises her God Arc and slash the Aragami's neck. The Aragami let go of her and she fall to the ground. Soma fall to his knees and take Murasaki in his arms.

"Murasaki!" He yells. The Aragami changes its form back to Murasaki. She stops the bleeding from her neck and walk toward them. The God Arc was behind her, no one could get them in time.

"You'll pay for that, Bitch!" She said. She moves her arm and throw Soma away from Murasaki. The Aragami grabs Murasaki's neck and lift her in mid air. Murasaki couldn't breath. "Any last words before i turn you to dust?" Murasaki smile at the monster and Out of nowhere she starts laughing like she just lost her mind. " **WHAT SO DAMN FUNNY?!** "

"You know... I have.. The Right to Live. Just like you, Soma, Alisa and everyone else" She said and grab the Aragami's arm. "That's why i refuse to die here... If i'm going to die... It will be in my bed!" She break free, despite the giant bite mark in her body. Murasaki punches the Aragami in the face with her bare fist and as hard she could, she stab the Aragami with her own hands right in the heart. Murasaki scream and pull out the core of the monster and try to destroy it. The Aragami change forms again and the core start to come back inside its body. Soma run at them and grab the core, Alisa made it in time too, and the three start to pull off. The veins attached to the core snap and the core was now outside of the Aragami's body. Murasaki takes the core and sink her fingers in the ball.

" **GIVE IT BACK!** " Yell the Aragami. Murasaki starts to rip the core apart while she looks right at the Aragami. " **GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!** " The Aragami run at Murasaki. She breaks the core in half and the Aragami starts to panic, it changes forms while Murasaki destroy the core. She could see how desperate was the Aragami. They saw how the Aragami changes into Lenka, then to Kota and Sakaki. It was begging to Murasaki to leave the core.

"It hurt, doesn't it?" Murasaki asks. "I know the feeling... You almost did it to me" The Aragami change into the Aragami form and grow until it reach an Ouroboros size.

" **MURASAKI!** " The Aragami yell and attempt to punch her, but Murasaki destroy the core and the Aragami start to slowly disintegrate. First, it's fist and later the rest of the monster. The Aragami falls to the ground next to them and start to fade away. Murasaki fall to her knees and grabs her head in pain.

"Murasaki! Are you alright?! What's happening to you?" Soma grab her by the shoulders.

"N-Nothing... Just-" **"IT HURT, DOESN'T IT?"** Said the Aragami. " **ALL DOES MEMORIES ERASED, THE CHAOS THAT I PROVOKE INSIDE YOUR MIND... THEY ARE NOT OVER YET** " The Aragami stand up with its last strength. " **IF I'M GOING DOWN... I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!** " The Aragami opens its mouth and tentacles come out of it, grabbing Murasaki. Soma and Alisa grab her arms and pull out, the Aragami was stronger, it was pulling them in. Murasaki was scared. She looks back at the Aragami and then to Soma and Alisa. If they didn't let go of her, they'll die with her. Murasaki was grabbing Soma's and Alisa's hand. She closes her eyes for a moment and let out a breath. She let go of Soma and Alisa, but they still grab her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Alisa yells

"If you don't let go of me, you'll die too!" Murasaki yells.

"I'm not letting go of you!" Soma yell. "I'm not going to lose you again dammit! You are coming back with me! Alive! We'll walk back to your room, put music, make fun of Lenka and Kota, mess with the others! Everything you want, we'll do it together! I won't let you die. If you die, i'll follow you and do whatever it takes to be with you again! I love you and i want you next to me every single day" Soma yell as loud he could. Murasaki's eyes widen and start crying. "I can't imagine my life without you, Murasaki"

"S-Soma" Murasaki grab his hand again. "I love you too" The Aragami couldn't move, the strength was fading away. The tentacles let go of Murasaki and roar at them.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" The Aragami yells. " **IT'S NOT OVER!** " The Aragami tries to get them again, but it could barely move. Its body disappears, only its head remains. " **I REFUSE TO DISAPPEAR! I REFUSE TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO BE FREE! I WILL BE FREE-** " The Aragami disappears completely into dust. Soma and Alisa sigh in relieving. Murasaki stays in the ground and look around.

"Is it... Over?" She asks. "Is it really dead...? For a moment... I start to feel bad about that Aragami"

"Don't do it. That thing tries to kill you. You shouldn't feel bad for that thing" Said Soma. He hugs Murasaki and didn't let go of her. She returns the hug. Alisa joins them for a moment.

"I'm glad you are okay" Said Alisa. "This place is Such a mess"

"Welcome to my mind, Alisa" She said. "Soma... Thank you. Both of you. I own you a lot for this"

"Don't worry about it" Said Soma. "Let's get out of here, people are waiting for you" Murasaki grab Soma's hand and stand up. Soma blush for a second "Listen, what i just said-" Murasaki interrupts Soma with a direct kiss to the lips. Soma stay still for a moment. He smile and kiss her back. Alisa turns around for a moment, giving them a little of privacy.

"Ahem..." She Said. "We need to go back" Soma look at Murasaki right in the eyes.

"See you in the other side" Said Murasaki and everything turn white...

* * *

 _People were walking around the street of the Outher Ghetto. Only two people were standing out in the street, they didn't live there, they come from the Den. Murasaki Sakaki and Soma Schicksal. Murasaki sigh and ask something to Soma._

 _"Soma, i want to ask you something" Murasaki was sitting next to Soma, looking at the street of the Outher Ghetto. They go out of the Den to have a little fresh air. Murasaki was a little nervous and Soma notice it. He sighs and asks._

 _"Do you have any problem?" He asks. "Looks like something is bothering you. Is that God Eater again? How was his name?"_

 _"Lindow. And no, it's not about him" Murasaki look at the sky. "Soma... What if i'm gone? Would you be sad about it?"_

 _"What do you mean so suddenly?"_

 _"I saw people going out and never coming back... If i was a God Eater and i go outside... But never come back. Would you miss me? Would you be sad?"_

 _"..." Soma didn't answer right away. He was thinking about it, because such thought never come across his mind before. "Of course i will miss you. You are my friend, Murasaki..." Soma stand up. "I would be really sad if you were gone" He whisper to himself._

"Did you say something?" Murasaki almost heard the last part

"Just let the God Eaters do their jobs.

 _If you are afraid, then don't be a God Eater. Stay here, behind the walls" He said and walk away. "Let's go" Murasaki follow him. at one point, in the crowd, Murasaki and Soma walk side by side. Soma for a moment touch Murasaki's hand. He wanted to grab it, but something told him to not. Murasaki instead grab his hand. He was a little surprise._

 _"With all this people we'll get lost. Don't let go of my hand, Soma" She said and they went back to the Den. "Never let go..."_


	27. There's no happy endings, just Endings

_**Well... Here it is. The FINAL chapter. For some reason i think of Five Nights at Freddy when i say Final Chapter out loud or when i write it down, I don't know why :P Anyway... I want to thank you all for the Reviews, the followers, etc. This is the only Fanfic that didn't get any bad reviews (only for the grammars), everyone loved the story. To think that the idea came to me when i played GE Resurrection's Demo in japanese a year ago. Damn! A year! It's been a year since i first enter and start writting the first thing that came in my mind.**_

 _ **Finishing the fanfic is like earning a platinum trophy on a playstation game, I feel good, i'm happy, but also sad about it. Still, this won't be the end of this story. A sequel is on the way... As soon i buy GE2, i don't have money and i don't want to watch it on Youtube! I want to play it! In the meantime, i'm writting another GE Fanfic, "The Omega Unit" Is only the first chapter because i focus more on this one. The next week i will update it, the second chapter is almost done, it's kinda long. So if you want to read it after this one, please, give it a look.**_

 _ **I won't waste more time with this. Enjoy the last chapter and i want to ask all of you to leave me a last review about the story in general, i want to know your thoughts about it, good, bad, it doesn't matter. Everyone have their opinion and yes, i have a problem with the grammars, i know. Please, leave that one aside, we all know that i don't even speak english XD**_

A/N: This don't have anything to do with the story, but... Did any of you saw the Trailer of Logan? I literally cried, i'm still crying! PLEASE, DON'T SCREW UP THAT MOVIE! I WANT THE LAST WOLVERINE MOVIE TO BE THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIMES! At least until the Justice League.

* * *

 **Chapter 26** : There's no happy endings, just Endings...

 _Outside of the City, an Aragami was walking alone. The Green Hannibal was heading north, to an unknown place. He didn't even knew where he was going. The Aragami stop and look at his surroundings, there was nothing near him._

 _Only a dessert and the sun hitting his eyes. The large Aragami keep walking into the unknown. Some argue that the Aragamis can't feel, that they don't have feelings like the humans and other animals in the world, but they are wrong._

 _This Aragami was dealing with lost, The red Hannibal was part of him and now is dead... They could be just a colony of Oracle Cells surrounding a core, but they are much more. Murasaki knew it too well..._

* * *

Soma was waking up, he could hear a couple of voices next to him. He recognizes them all very well. "It's been almost a week" Said Kota. "Is he going to wake up?" Kota wasn't the only one in the room. Alisa and Lenka were there too.

"He will" Said Alisa. "If I did it, he will too"

"You only've been out for a day. Also, you shouldn't move your arm" Kota respond. Alisa still have her arm broken.

"It's alright, in a week or two it will be like new. According to Sakaki"

"If he says so... Hey, how about we draw something on his face while we still can" Kota suggests

"If you want to do it, i won't stop you" Said Alisa. In that moment Lenka, who was sitting in a corner, tries to stop him.

"Don't do it. He will piss off if he discovers that you did it"

"Come on, Lenka. It's just a little prank. All right. First, let's draw a moustache" Kota take out a pen and start to write in Soma's face. Soma grabs his arm before Kota could write. He open his eyes and look at him right in the eyes.

"What were you doing with that pen?" He asks. Kota gulp and walk away with the pen in hand.

"N-Nothing, i was just-"

"He was going to draw you a moustache" Said Alisa and Lenka at the same time.

"Traidors!" Kota yells at them. Soma look around, he was in the Sick Bay. He sighs and hit his head in the pillow.

"What happened?" Soma asks. "Where's Murasaki?" Alisa sits next to him.

"She's fine. She wake up yesterday, now she's in her room. That's the good news" Said Alisa and grab Soma's hand. "The Bad news are... Umm" Alisa try to find the right words. Lenka sighs and speak for her.

"It's a little complicated to actually explain it. When you and Alisa save Murasaki, she change back into a human form. Just like Lindow, her right arm is what's left of her Aragami transformation... Kinda" Lenka was a little nervous. "Also, looks like her heart isn't there anymore" Lenka try to explain.

"I don't understand" Soma stand up quickly and get off the bed. As soon he step on the floor, he fall and hit his head. Kota help him to stand up, but he push him away. "I need to see her"

"Leave her alone for a while" In that moment, Tsubaki enter the Sick Bay, Sakaki was behind her along side with Lindow and Sakuya. "Now we have a lot of problems thanks to the stupid thing that you two just did" Tsubaki point at Soma and Alisa. "Fenrir's Headquarters send us a message. An Ultimatum"

"What do you mean?" Soma asks. Lenka, Kota and Alisa were also confused.

"You know that we were searching for Murasaki in secret" Said Sakaki. "After you came back with her, HQ finds it out. They send us the message. If we don't get rid of her, they will come and do it themselves"

"But why?" Soma asks. "There's no reason for them to do that"

"Actually, Soma, there is" Sakaki walk to him. "Murasaki has the Prototype's core inside of her. It fuses with her heart. They want to get rid of everything what's left of the Project. Murasaki is what's left now..." He said and Soma couldn't believe what he just heard. They save her, only for HQ to force them to kill her.

"What are we going to do?" Lenka asks.

"HQ give us a week. If she isn't dead by then, they will send a group of God Eaters to do the job. If we get in their way, they will kill us too" Said Lindow.

"Why? Why they can't leave her be?" Kota asks.

"Kota, Murasaki is not human anymore" Said Tsubaki. Those words made echo in Soma's head. "We have an Aragami in the Den"

"She's still looking like a human... Besides the arm and the... Horns. She's human, for crying out loud!" Said Kota. "I talk to her this morning. She's not a monster!"

"You think we don't know that?" Tsubaki asks. "The reason they want to kill her is because of the Project. Right now they can kill us because we know too much. Imagine what will happen if people knew that they create an Artificial Aragami. Just like what happen to the Director. They don't want that kind of information to get out" Tsubaki look at each one of the God Eaters. "I don't want to kill her. No one in this room wants that"

"Then what can we do?" Alisa asks. Sakaki look at Lenka.

"We have a lot of options in front of us" Said Sakaki. "All of them are hard to take. We can talk about it later tonight. In the meantime, i'll take Soma to Murasaki's room. All of you can leave now" Just as Sakaki said, everyone leaves. He helps Soma to walk and they went to Murasaki's room. While they walk through the hallways, Sakaki talks to Soma. "Soma... i wanted to thank you for all this" Soma look at him and then to the floor.

"Thanks" He said and sigh before look at Sakaki. "Does she know about...?"

"No, she doesn't know. For the moment, let's keep it in secret. We don't want her to panic"

"I see... Is she... Normal?"

"Physically, she's more human than Aragami. Just like Kota said, she has the right arm and the horns... and little details. Besides that, she's the same Murasaki you know and love. Still, she have some problems trying to remember dates, important moments of her life and even places. What happened there? Alisa told me a lot, but i wanted to ask you"

"If Alisa tells you everything, then that's all. I can't even explain it. That Aragami not only was a challenge, it also refuses to stay dead. That monster really wanted to live" He said. "For a moment start to think that we weren't fighting an Aragami, but something worse. That Aragami was right. Humans create their doom"

"But humans can learn from their mistake and survive" Sakaki stop in front of Murasaki's door. "Not only you save a life that i thought was lost forever. You save my world and there's no word that can express how much i appreciate this" Sakaki hug Soma and pat his back. "Thanks you, Soma" Soma stay still for a while until he decides to return the hug. In that moment, the door open and Murasaki looks at the beautiful, but also awkward moment. Soma look at her and his eyes widen. They weren't lying, she did have a horn. It was just like the Hannibal horns, the difference was that she only have one on the left side of her head. Her right arm was exactly like Lindow's, but white. Soma also notice that part of her skin have scales, she have a lot in her left arm and her neck. Her eyes were of the same red color as always. Besides the "little" changes, she's still Murasaki.

"Soma..." She said. Soma let go of Sakaki and look at Murasaki right in the eyes. Murasaki looks at him and Sakaki. "... Are you cheating me with my dad?" She asks with a serious face. Only she could drop a joke like that with a serious face. After what happen, Soma miss those kind of jokes. He hugs her and didn't let go of her. Murasaki hugs him back. "Now you are cheating me dad with me. What's wrong with you?" She keeps with the joke and a smile. "I missed you a lot"

"You have no idea how much i missed you" Said Soma and a tear come out of his eyes.

"Woah, Soma, are you crying?" Murasaki asks between laughs

"So what, i bet you did the same"

"Nah, i don't cry" Murasaki laugh a little and grab Soma's hand. "Let's talk inside"

* * *

Sakaki was examining Murasaki's arm while she and Soma talk about what happen days ago. It was a little hard for Murasaki to talk about it, some of her memories about the battle are confusing. She is lucky that she can remember Soma and the others, and even herself. Sakaki stand up and walk to the door.

"That's all for now. Tomorrow i need to check on your "heart" again and see how things are going. I found it fascinating that you now have a core instead of a heart" He said.

"So, you are going to cut me in half and take out core? I dare you to try it" Said Murasaki.

"We both know that i wouldn't do that" Sakaki open the door and exit the room. "See you tomorrow you two. I'll be busy in the lab" He leave. Soma grabs Murasaki's hand and look at her in the eyes.

"Are you really okay, Murasaki?" He asks. Murasaki let go of his hand.

"It's because of how i look now?" She asks

"No, i ask because i'm worried about you. I don't care how you look now, these changes are nothing to me. Even if you look like a monster, if you stop looking like a human, i still love you and i will never stop loving you for who you really are..." Murasaki smirk

"You are just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"I'm only telling you the truth, Idiot" Said Soma. Murasaki kisses him on the lips and push him to the bed. Soma fall to the bed and Murasaki was on top of him, looking at his eyes like a predator look at his prey. Murasaki kiss him again, her tongue force her way to his mouth. Soma was surprised by the sudden act, he would stop her now, but he also wanted this.

He not only return the kiss, he grabs her and they roll on the bed until he was on top of her. Murasaki hug Soma and he start to kiss her neck. She gave a low moan, then out of nowhere she lick Soma's neck. Murasaki couldn't stop, she didn't know what she was doing, she was getting too excited. Not only she was hungry for sex, she was literally hungry too. Like the food she just had didn't satisfy her enough. She opens her mouth and was about to bite Soma's neck, but she stopped before touching his skin.

"S-Soma. Stop" She almost yell. Soma stop and get off of her.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Murasaki gets up of her bed and walk away. She was covering her mouth with both of her hands. She knew that if she bite him, then she wouldn't stop there. Something inside of her was telling her that she would've ate him alive. "M-M-Maybe we should wait" she stutter.

"Murasaki, it's okay. We won't have sex, at least not now. We were only kissing" Said Soma.

"Really? For a moment i thought you were going to rip out my clothes" She gives him a fake smile. "Still... I kinda want it to happen" She whispers

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Murasaki sigh a little and open her door. "Can you... leave for now? I just... need to think about something"

"Is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that" Soma walk to her and grab her hands. "You can trust in me for anything"

"I know" Murasaki looks down for a moment, then at him. "Soma, how about we have dinner together tonight? You grab anything from the cafeteria and bring it here. We'll have... A Romantic Dinner. There we can talk about it, what do you say?"

"... Alright. I'll be here around 10 o'clock with the food" He said and exit the room, before Murasaki close the door, she give him a goodbye kiss. She close the door, slowly, and as soon the door close completely, she run to the bathroom and look herself in the mirror.

"What the fuck just happen there?" She asks out loud. She could feel her stomach, it was craving for food. Anything at all. "This isn't good... It's been an hour since i ate something, i can't be this hungry" Murasaki sit on the floor of the bathroom and look at the ceiling. "Unless, i'm actually an Aragami"

* * *

Later that day, Sakaki call the First Unit and Tsubaki to his office. They have a week until HQ sends someone to kill Murasaki if they don't do it. He wants to get a solution for this that doesn't involve a murder. He don't want to kill his own daughter, that would break his heart. Murasaki dodges death a lot recently, he won't lose her now that she was back. Now that everyone was in the lab, Kota was the first to talk.

"Hey, i think that our best option is to pretend that she escape" He said and everyone look at him. It was a good option, but also risky. "We can hide her in the Outer Ghetto and tell HQ that she escape to the outside"

"If you were an Official from HQ with orders to kill a human turned into an Aragami, would you believe that she escapes of a place full of God Eaters and high security?" Tsubaki asks to him.

"Well... You just have to convince me about it" He defend his statement. Alisa sighs and hit his head. "Ouch! That was unnecessary, Alisa"

"Then think before talking, Moron"

"Take it easy, you two" Lenka turn to Tsubaki. "We have another options?"

"One of them is faking her death, but is too risky" Said Sakaki. "Another option is trying to convince HQ to leave her be... But that won't work at all"

"Those guys literally are holding a gun against us" Said Soma. "Other options?"

"Not really, the rest are almost useless. We are lucky that they give us this much time" Said Tsubaki. "That way we can come up with a better solution"

"Come on, guys. We can't give up so easily" Said Lindow. "We'll find a way to save her. In the meantime, i vote for Kota's plan"

"For real?" Kota wasn't expecting someone to actually agree with his plan. "Awesome! I'm winning!"

"It's not a competition, Kota!" Yell Alisa

"Come on, you two stop fighting" Said Tsubaki. "We need a plan and we need it now. Stop fighting and use your heads" Lenka thought about something. "Hey, what about Lindow?" He asks. "Lindow have and Aragami arm and he's still a God Eater. Why they aren't hunting him too?"

"Like i said, Murasaki have the Prototype's core in her chest. As long that stay there, they'll consider her a threat. And if we don't kill her, they will. Our options are running out, please, think of something" Said Sakaki.

"Looks like we can't decide today" Said Lenka. "Murasaki wake up yesterday, Soma just hours ago. We have a week until HQ send someone. We will think of something"

"What if we don't?" Kota asks

"Well, we might as well try to stop them. If we get in their way... We'll join her in the afterlife" Said Lenka, Soma just look at the floor with his arms crossed. He walk to the door and leave before Sakaki could say that they could leave at all. Soma went straight to his room, but stopped at the door. He was going to have dinner with Murasaki in a couple of minutes. He wasn't in the mood for that, but he couldn't just leave her. All this situation is driving him crazy. Life's not fair.

Soma didn't enter his room, instead he went to the cafeteria and grab dinner for him and Murasaki, and put it in a paper bag. On the way to her room, he couldn't stop thinking about what could happen next week. Soma was afraid of losing her. He lost her months ago, now that he have her again in his arms, someone is trying to take her away from him. He won't allow them to do that. He was going to do something about it, even if it cost him his life.

Soma was now in front of Murasaki's room. He knocks the door and Murasaki open almost immediately. She gives him a smile and invite him to enter, he take slow steps to the inside of the room. Once inside, Murasaki close the door. Soma put the bag in the table and take out the food. The cafeteria was serving meat today, that was almost a luxury. They always eat corn, vegetables or fruit. He also takes out two cans of beer. Murasaki sit down in front of him, grab the can of beer and open it.

"I know that you don't drink beer, but today we can make a toast" Said Soma, he sits down and open his can and raise it. "Let's make a toast... For those who aren't here today, for those that die in battle and for those that give everything of themselves in battle"

"Yes" Murasaki rise her can and both drink. Murasaki leave the can in the table and look at her plate. The meat looks delicious, she gulp nervously and start eating. Soma didn't wait and eat too. The dinner was surrounded by a complete silence. The silence was broken when Murasaki raise her head and look at Soma.

"Are you alright?" She asks. "Looks like something is bothering you"

"Well, kind of... Don't worry about it" He said. He knows that eventually he has to tell her about this. They have a week. When this week comes to an end and they didn't come up with a plan to save Murasaki, she will die. "I just have a lot in my head recently. A lot had happened and i can't imagine how you must be feeling now"

"You have no idea"

"Yes, you're right" Soma stand up and touch her hands. "I want you to be happy, Murasaki. I want you to tell me everything. Something was bothering you a couple of hours ago, what happen?" Murasaki looks nervous, she looks at the can of beer, then at Soma. She give him a little smirk.

"I just... Got a little too excited while we were making out. A part of me wanted more than just kisses" Murasaki laugh a little.

"That's not something to feel bad about, Murasaki. It's normal"

"I know, is just... I was scared because... It's my first time and you know what they say about the first time... I was afraid for a moment" Murasaki grab her can of beer and finish it. "If you want... We can do it" Murasaki blush, her face was completely red, like a tomato.

"You want to have sex?" He asks. Murasaki nodded. Soma, without thinking, get closer to her and kiss her in the mouth. Murasaki stand up while they were kissing and walk to the bed, never breaking the kiss. They fell to the bed and the scene from hours ago repeat itself. They roll in the bed until Soma was on top of her. This time, Murasaki grab him and roll until she was on top of him. She take off her shirt and the rest of her clothes, Soma did the same. They give in to the pleasure, the lights went out and they make love in the darkness of the room...

* * *

Soma open his eyes, he looks at the ceiling and sigh. The memories from last night are still fresh in his mind. He doesn't have any regrets about it, he enjoy every second of it. He looks at his side and notice that Murasaki wasn't there with him. He sits on the bed and look around the room, he thought that maybe she was in the bathroom. He stands up and walk to the bathroom, she wasn't there. He walks to the middle of the room and look at the clock. It was 5 AM, she don't wake up that early in the morning, something must have happened. He was a little worried, but he shouldn't be. Maybe she just decides to take a walk, it was normal if she couldn't sleep at all. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. He saw a letter on the table. He pick it up and read it, slowly...

 _"Soma, the moment you read this letter i'll be gone. You won't find me in the Den or the Outer Ghetto and if you try to search outside you won't find me either. I decided to run away from this... Why? Because i'm afraid of hurting you and everyone else. I don't know if you notice it when we were having sex, but i bite your arm and i don't only leave a mark, i make you bleed. In that moment, i wanted more. A part of me wanted to rip off your arm, to eat your flesh. I'm afraid that... I may not be the Murasaki you know. Maybe i am, but not for long. I think that the Aragami change me. I'm hungry, so hungry that i could eat anything, literally, anything. I can't take it anymore, just a couple of hours have passed since i wake up, but i feel like i haven't eaten anything for years. You were lucky that i could fight back the urge to take a piece of your meat... YoUR DElICiouS MEATT"_ The handwrite start to deteriorate on that point, but was normal again in the next sentence. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this. You fight for me, you almost die for me to bring me back... All that was for nothing... Tell the rest of the Unit that i'm sorry, and please. I need someone to look after Sasha, that girl is lost without me"_ The letter ends with the signature of Murasaki. Soma leave the letter in the table and sit down in a chair.

"This can't be happening" He said

* * *

Murasaki was in the City of Mercy, she only has a backpack with some clothes and personal belongings. She was wearing a long white overcoat with a hood to hide her horn, beneath that, she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. She didn't have shoes, for some reason the shoes were making her feet hurt. She didn't know why. She enter the church, avoiding the Aragamis in the area. Once inside, she saw the walkman in the floor. She remember for a brief moment when she was an Aragami and she was fighting Soma. She remember stepping on the music player. She grab the pieces of the player and put them inside her backpack. She was going to fix it, no matter what. She looks around for a moment and sighs. She regrets leaving the Den, but it was necessary. She was starting to feel weird. She could only think of food, meat, blood. She only thinks of eating something, anything, even a human being.

She starts to cry a little and wipe out the tears as soon they come out. An Ogretail enter the church and roar at her. Murasaki looks at the Aragami and leave the backpack on the ground. She waits for the Aragami to attack. A couple of seconds have passed, the Aragami and Murasaki were looking each others in their eyes. The Aragami run right at her and jump with its mouth open. Murasaki, didn't move, she just stays there. The Aragami reaches her, but hit the ground before he could even bite her. Murasaki was next to the dead monster, if someone else were watching the battle, he will question "What happen just now?" And the answer was easy. Murasaki moves at an incredible speed and kill the Aragami. With her hands? No, she had something else. At that moment, skeletical wings came out of her back and cut the Aragami's head and torso.

The core was exposed, Murasaki kneel down and grab it. She looks at it for a second and without a second thought, she open her mouth and put it inside of her mouth. She swallows it without difficulty. Murasaki looks up and sigh in relieving.

"That's what i need... I need more" She said and grab her backpack. "I'm still hungry" She walks away from the church. Minutes later, she gets out of the City and after that she disappears from the Far East Branch area. She head to the north of the island of Japan, to the now unknown territory... With an uncertain future in front of her, and a well lived past behind her...

* * *

A month has passed since Murasaki Sakaki disappear from Fenrir's Far East Branch. The First Unit search for her, but it was useless, she was nowhere to be found. Fenrir's HQ update her status as KIA (Killed in Action), but they still look for the body and the Prototype's core to make sure that it's destroyed. Paylor Sakaki locks himself in his lab for a week, the sadness took over him, he couldn't work, he couldn't even sleep. He wanted to see his daughter once again. Eventually, he got out and start working again, slowly regaining his usual self, but with sadness in his voice. The First Unit explores all the areas every day, hoping that Murasaki could be hiding somewhere near them. Everyone in the First Unit was doing their best in the search, and Soma was taking the lead during those missions. Lenka gives him the leader status during this mission. It was only a matter of time before they find her...

Soma was sitting on the couch of the entrance of the Den. He was looking at the door, waiting for the next mission to begin. Lenka appear and sit next to him. He looks at Soma and talk to the air.

"I went to visit Sasha. Murasaki's little friend... I give her the bad news... She didn't take it well" He said while playing with his fingers.

"She's still out there, Utsugi" Said Soma. "We'll find her. It doesn't matter if it takes me years. I will find her"

"Listen... Sakaki told me that Murasaki's sudden hunger was caused by the Oracle Cells and the core. Also, her body was absorbing proteins, cells and whatever the Aragami was eating. The Aragami kept Murasaki's body intact because he need it. She was the main core that keep it working." Lenka explains. "Now here body needs to devour constantly to maintain it. That's what he said"

"It makes sense... Lindow doesn't have that problem because he didn't swallow his God Arc's core and went under a drastic transformation"

"Still... If we find her, we can help her. She doesn't need to be alone on this"

"... She was scared that she would end up eating me" Said Soma.

"I know"

"Lenka... Let's do our best to bring that idiot back. HQ is still a problem, but we'll deal with them in that moment" Soma stand up. "Let's do this, Leader"

"On this mission you are the leader, Soma" Lenka shake Soma's hand and they walk away to the elevator. A hard day awaits for them...

END

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading XD Please leave reviews of what you think about the story. It will continue in a sequel in January ;P**_


	28. THE SEQUEL ITS HERE!

The Sequel has finally arrived ladies and gentlemen :D It's called "The True Eater of Gods" I will do my best to update it once a week. Thanks for the wait and your support


End file.
